New Love - The truth about Ami and Nephrite
by Mizunosan83
Summary: Ami is full of grief after Nephrite's dead. But when she meets the new employee at Crown one day she is all confused. Why does her heart always beat so strong, every time she sees him? Nephrite, on the other side, shocked about his new appereance, doesen't want Ami to find out at all. But can he suppress his strong feelings for her? Thanks again to SailorDonut for her great help!
1. Chapter 1, Act 37

_Check out the summary-video on my Youtube-channel (Mizunosan83)!_

Act 37

Rei watched how Ami put her hand softly on Usagi's shoulder, confirming her question.

Mamoru was gone. He had been forced to join the Dark Kingdom. Now two of the girls had lost their loves. One to another woman, the other… to death.

But Usagi and Ami… couldn't this have been avoided somehow?

"Cheer up," Rei said and sat beside Usagi, "You can't let some ghost from the past to take away people that are important to you."

Usagi looked at her in surprise; then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes… you're right," she said, "And after all, he said that he'll come back for sure. If I act like a crybaby, you'll be mad at me."

Yes, Rei thought, because Mamoru at least has a chance to come back.

"I'm fine," Usagi said, tightly holding the watch Mamoru had given to her.

"That was nice of you," Makoto said.

"Whatever," Rei answered and took a few steps away.

This was one reason why Rei never had allowed herself to be interested in a boy. Because sooner or later it would end, and at least one of them would get hurt. And she didn't want to take the risk to be the one. Even the relationship with her father had been full of tears and disappointments, and though things had calm down and she was able to talk to him more normally now, they both knew that it would never be like the regular relationship father and daughter used to have.

At least she had been able to cheer up Usagi a little, but as for Ami… Rei was still surprised that she was so calm and even able to smile. In fact, her composed behavior worried her.

"Everything is alright," Usagi whispered, "isn't it?"

"We should go home," Makoto said, "it's getting late."

They left Crown together. Makoto put an arm around Usagi's shoulder. "I'll take you home," she said, Usagi nodded and they walked away.

Ami had already started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Ami!" Rei called and run beside her. "Wait, let's walk together."

After all, they really _had_ almost the same way home. Ami didn't answer nor show any sign that she was aware that Rei was walking by her side.

"Ami," Rei finally started, "are you… okay?"

Ami smiled at her. It was a false smile.

"Of course I am," she answered. "Poor Usagi, it must be horrible for her to have lost Chiba-san like that."

Rei stepped in Ami's way and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop that now, Ami; I'm not talking about Usagi. I'm worried about you. After what has happened to Nephrite… I swear, I never wanted this for you."

She felt Ami wince, but she was still smiling. "This? Oh, it's nothing. It's even better this way."

"What?"

Ami shook her off, her smile widened and suddenly she laughed a little. Rei shivered. "Now this won't be a reason for us to argue anymore. You can rest easy again because the problem has been resolved by its own, right?"

"Ami," Rei said in disbelief.

"I'm fine, really," Ami asserted and patted Rei's arm, "Now let's go."

She kept on walking; but at the point they usually parted, she went straight, instead to turn left.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"Oh, down to the river. I really need some fresh air."

Rei wanted nothing more than to follow her, but she knew that Ami needed to be alone right now. She watched her walking away until she had disappeared in the dark.

...

Ami walked straight until she reached the stairs that went down to the river's shore. She walked down and finally stood still. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft plash. There was nothing more, only the noise of the flowing water.

"_Will you wait for me… Ami?"_

Ami opened her eyes and clenched her hands.

_Nephrite is dead._

"I'm alright," she whispered and tried to concentrate on the river's plash again.

_Nephrite, forced to place his sword on his stomach._

Ami winced. Don't think about it, she thought, you're strong enough.

_For a moment nothing happens; and all of a sudden he bores his sword into his own body._

"No," Ami gasped and tears started to run down her cheeks.

_Nephrite, falling to the ground, where he remains motionless. His gaze all lifeless._

Ami burrowed her face in her hands, still trying to suppress the sobs that had started to shake her body. Or was it her body that was trembling so hard?

"_Will you wait for me… Ami?"_

_Nephrite's warm lips on hers._

_His gaze all lifeless._

Nephrite is dead.

The sobs came out on their own now, and it was useless trying to dry her tears away.

Nephrite is dead.

"No," Ami gasped again and again, "no."

Nephrite is dead.

From far away, Ami suddenly heard a horrible scream, and she asked herself who could be able to make such a terrifying noise. It sounded like a wounded, desperate animal. And then, as she felt the burning in her throat, Ami realized that _she_ was the one who made that scream.

This was the moment she knew that she couldn't suppress it any longer. She sank to the ground, down on her knees, and clawed her fingers into the earth.

He was dead. Nephrite was dead. He'd been forced to kill himself right in front of her eyes, and there was no doubt that he wasn't alive anymore. She'd seen how he had thrust his sword into his body; she'd seen how he fell to the ground, his empty, dead eyes.

Another long scream escaped from her throat, a scream full of grief and pain. And then another and another.

"No!" Ami cried, "No, no…Nephrite!"

The wind carried away her screams and sobs until they got lost in the dark.

...

"_Nephrite!"_

Nephrite opened his eyes. All he could see was white light. He blinked several times until his eyes got used to it.

And then he heard it. The sobs and screams. It didn't come from far away. In fact, it seemed to be just before him. He took a few steps and suddenly found himself at the shore of a river, and there, right before him, he recognized Ami who was kneeling on the ground, her fingers bored into the sand and the screams and sobs she made were so full of grief, Nephrite couldn't stand it.

He knelt down beside her and caressed her back.

"Ami," he said, "Ami, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, nor did she show any sign that she'd noticed him. Her body was trembling with her sobs and screams.

"Ami!" Nephrite called, alarmed.

"She can't hear you," a female voice resounded.

Nephrite turned around and was suddenly standing in that white light again. Far away, he could still hear Ami's heartbreaking sobs.

Before him a shape was standing, and though he wasn't able to see more than its contour, he somehow knew who it was.

"Queen Serenity," he said respectfully and bowed.

"I'm greeting you, Nephrite, one of the heavenly kings," the queen said in a friendly way, and nodded.

"What…" he started to ask.

"Remember," she cut him off, and waved once.

And suddenly Nephrite remembered. The lightening that had taken him away. The shock he had felt when he had appeared before Ami and the other senshi as their opponent. Queen Beryl, who had forced him first to put his sword against his neck and then to attack. And finally, the helplessness he had felt when Beryl had made him turn his own weapon against his body.

Not in front of her, was all he'd been able to think; not before Ami's eyes.

But it had been useless…

Actually, he hadn't felt any pain when he had bored his sword into his body. The shock had been too great; and though he'd wished nothing more than to call out Ami's name one last time, he didn't want to give Queen Beryl that pleasure. Because that had been her intention. She'd planned all this from the beginning. Somehow, she had found out about him and Ami.

Nephrite gasped and looked at Queen Serenity, who was still standing in front of him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the world between life and death," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because you were not ready to leave."

Far away, Nephrite could hear Ami's cries again.

"Yes, she is grieving for you," the Queen answered his unspoken question.

"I… I never wanted this," Nephrite said and looked at Ami, who was still kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her body now, still sobbing. "I never wanted her to suffer like this."

"This is Queen Beryl's way of revenge on you two," Queen Serenity's voice resounded, "Mercury's grief gives her pleasure."

Nephrite clenched his fists. The helplessness he felt, looking at Ami in that state, almost tore his heart to pieces.

"And now what?" he asked harshly. "Is watching her like this all I'm able to do? Unable to touch her, to console her? Unable to let her know that I'm still here? In that case, what good is my being here?"

"Do you want to be by her side again?" the Queen asked directly.

Nephrite looked at her in surprise and hope sprouted inside him. "Is that… possible?"

"Listen to me," Queen Serenity said, ignoring his question, "This is what I am able to give to you. A new life that will make it possible to be at your beloved's side. Do you want that?"

"Yes," Nephrite answered without hesitating, "more than anything else."

He still couldn't see her face, but for some reason he knew that she was smiling now.

"Nevertheless, there's one thing you should know," she continued, "I'm able to give you this new life, but you won't be the same as you are now. You'll be different, and once you've reawakened you won't remember me nor anything that has happened at this moment. There will be no turning back. Do you still agree?"

"I do," Nephrite answered, "I would put up with anything to be at her side."

The Queen nodded and stretched out her hand.

"So be it, Nephrite, one of the heavenly kings."

"Your Majesty," Nephrite said suddenly and the Queen paused in her movement, "I'm more than grateful, but may I ask…why?"

She let her hand fall and sighed.

"My family and I, we owe you this. Take it as atonement for what happened in the past."

"What…?"

The Queen lifted her hand. "No more questions. You don't have much time left. If you want to go back to your beloved, it has to happen now. Otherwise you'll be stuck between life and death forever."

Nephrite ceased.

"Kneel down," the Queen demanded and Nephrite did as she said. She placed her right hand on his head.

"Close your eyes. All you must focus now is your beloved and nothing else. Don't look back."

Nephrite closed his eyes and felt how the pleasant warmth of Queen Serenity's hand flowed into him.

"Ami," was all he was thinking now, "Ami, please, wait for me. I'm coming."

xxxx

Zoisite teleported away from the Dark Kingdom. He knew that he was taking a big risk. But as Queen Beryl had now what she wanted - Prince Endymion - Zoisite trusted that she wouldn't be as attentive on what the Shitennou were doing now.

He thought in pain of Nephrite. Their friendship had just begun, but Zoisite's grief about his death was nothing compared to what Mercury must be feeling now.

"_If anything happens to me..."_

"_I will do whatever I can to look after your beloved."_

Who could have known that he would have to fulfill his promise so soon?

Zoisite materialized in Venus' room. He looked around, but it was empty. Was she still with the other senshi? Or maybe she had already left…?

"She's not here," a serious voice came from the corner of the room.

Zoisite turned around and looked down on the white plushie that stepped out of the shadow.

"Artemis, right? Where is she?" Zoisite asked.

"Why didn't you come... earlier?"

Zoisite closed his eyes for a moment. "I was prevented."

"Prevented?"

"Queen Beryl shielded my room, after she found out that I'd tried to get in her way." There was silence. The plushie gazed at Zoisite very intensely. "I tried to come here," Zoisite felt forced to explained, "And it almost cost my life."

The cat sighed now. "I thought something like that," it said, mostly to itself.

"Where is Venus?" Zoisite asked again.

"Just give me one reason why I should tell you that."

Zoisite looked at Artemis, a little surprised by the anger in his voice; and he felt that he had to be completely sincere now.

"I need her," he answered honestly.

This seemed to cause something in the plushie, because its gaze became less reserved now. "If I tell you, will you go straight to her?"

"Of course."

The cat paused again, and then it said: "I really shouldn't do this."

"Why else were you waiting here for me, then?"

Because it was obvious that it had. Again there was silence.

"Please, Artemis," Zoisite solicited now, "tell me where she is."

Artemis sighed again. "She's at the Juuban Hospital. Room number 1325."

Zoisite felt a cold shiver run through his whole body. "Hospital? What happened?"

"She collapsed during the show the day before yesterday."

"Why?"

Artemis' gaze became reserved again. "I think it's better if she tells you that on her own."

"Venus," Zoisite said worriedly, "So that means she wasn't able to come here, either."

"She's been very anxious about that," the plushie confessed. "She feared that you might think she'd changed her mind."

"Just like I did," Zoisite said. "I have to go to her immediately."

"Zoisite."

Zoisite paused and looked at Artemis, who had jumped on the saloon table now. "I'm only a plushie; but if you ever hurt her, I swear by my own life that I will find a way to make you pay for this."

Zoisite smiled and nodded respectfully. "I'm glad to know that Venus has such a loyal friend.

Then he teleported away.

xxxx

Minako sighed when the doctor finally had left her room.

She'd been very lucky that nobody at the hospital had noticed that she had disappeared for a few hours. Whatever that big emergency had been, it must have been really horrible. Because of that reason, too, she had to spend another night at the hospital.

Though the doctor had looked at her a little suspiciously when he saw the scratches and blue bruises on her body. But maybe he took it as strange marks every pop-star had.

The exam had been the usual: taking her blood pressure, temperature and, of course, one more radiography of her head.

She didn't need to look at it to know that it didn't look good. She knew that the tumor in her head was growing every day. After all, this had been the reason for her latest collapse.

Afterward she had received another infusion while the doctor had looked at her worriedly.

"You should hold back a little," he finally had remarked. "It would be better for you."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Minako would have laughed out loud. Hold back? How? Now that Queen Beryl had kidnapped Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had fully awakened…

Minako couldn't avoid shivering when she remembered the Princess' concentrated power and her ruthlessness.

"Besides that," the doctor had said, "everything is normal, well, as normal as it could be in your case. But to be sure I would like to keep you this one night here, just for observation."

Great, Minako thought. Another night at the hospital was just what she needed.

She was standing at the window now and watching the silver moon in the black heavens. Her room had become dark, but Minako didn't want to turn the light on. The gloom somehow pleased her at the moment.

"Venus."

She would have recognized that voice anywhere, and though she knew that it would be better not to do so, she turned around and ran into Zoisite's open arms. She closed her eyes in relief and simply enjoyed feeling his strong arms around her, holding her tightly.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Artemis told me."

"Artemis?" Minako looked up at Zoisite; and for a moment she forgot her question, when he bent down to kiss her long and deeply.

"He'd been waiting for me," Zoisite explained and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but after we saw each other the last time Queen Beryl had shielded my room. I wasn't able to leave the Dark Kingdom. Not even with soul flight."

Then he looked at her worriedly. "Why are you here? Is it because of me? Are you hurt?"

Minako smiled and gave him a brief kiss.

"I'm fine," she said, "It was just exhaustion. I'm a pop-star _and_ a Sailor Senshi. That means double work for me."

Zoisite smiled back. "You always wanted to do everything at once."

They laughed; then they kissed again.

Minako never had been a person who wished for eternity. Her opinion was that both good and bad moments existed, and it was just part of life that they balanced each other out. But at this moment, being in Zoisite's arms and feeling his warm mouth on hers, she suddenly wished that this moment would last forever.

Zoisite finally kissed her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again and took a step backwards to take a look at her.

Minako didn't know why that made her blush, but she was completely unable to suppress the heat that went to her head.

"I'm fine," she said a little bit brusquely and turned away from him, "That wasn't the first fight I have had in my life."

"But the first against me," Zoisite said with soft voice.

Minako slumped her shoulders, suddenly feeling tired, so tired. Zoisite stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Nephrite," she said sincerely.

Zoisite sighed and tightened his embrace. "It's a great loss; he has become a good friend to me. But my grief is nothing compared with..."

Minako frowned and turned around to face him. "Compared with...?"

"Mercury's."

She gasped in shock. "They were a couple? For how long? When did that happen?" She paused and suddenly looked at Zoisite hopefully. "Did Nephrite...?"

"No," Zoisite said seriously, "he didn't remember anything. He tried, but the memories about Mercury made him collapse."

Minako couldn't avoid feeling some disappointment. For a second she'd hoped that what had happened in the past between Nephrite and the Princess...

"You have to do something about the Princess," Zoisite continued. "Now that she has fully awakened, she has to be stopped immediately."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked in surprise.

"You know exactly what I mean. You've seen her power too. It hasn't been normal. It's been much bigger than in the past, and we both know what increases that power."

"The Ginzuishou," Minako whispered.

"You have to take it away from her," Zoisite said, "or what happened in the past will be repeated."

"But..."

"The Princess' powers are too strong. The Ginzuishou is completely connected to her feelings and she can't control them. You have to take away the crystal and destroy it."

Minako looked at Zoisite in shock. "I can't do that. If I eliminate the Ginzuishou, the Princess will..."

"I think one life is nothing compared to the existence of the earth."

Minako liberated herself from Zoisite's embrace and stepped back.

"Please," she said in disbelief, "you didn't just say that."

Zoisite didn't answer, but his gaze was answer enough. Minako wished that she could suppress the tremor that was overwhelming her body.

That was it. The reason why Artemis really didn't want to go to her hotel room. Minako understood very well now. How many times had Zoisite and she argued about just the same subject in the past?

"Zoisite," she said, and hated herself for the pleading tone in her voice.

His gaze remained steady for a long moment, but finally he sighed and took her into his arms again.

"I think this will always be a point of contention, won't it, my love?" he asked.

Minako wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. "She'll find a way to control the powers of the Ginzuishou," she said, "She's stronger than you think."

"I doubt that," Zoisite answered, "but I'm willing to give it a try to hope for it."

Minako smiled. That was at least something, wasn't it?

Zoisite leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, then he let go of her and stepped back. "I have to go back," he said.

Minako frowned. "Where?"

"To the Dark Kingdom, of course. I hope Queen Beryl hasn't already noticed that I have disappeared."

Minako grabbed his arm. "You don't have to go back. What for? The Queen has what she wanted. She can't have need for you anymore."

Zoisite's gaze became sad now. "I can't leave the Master."

Minako let go of his arm. Artemis' words echoed in her head. _"He's totally devoted to his Master, Prince Endymion. Whatever he feels for you isn't stronger than his loyalty for his Master."_

"It was his own decision to join the Queen," she said.

"You know that's not true. He did it to save our lives."

"That's why he owns it?"

Zoisite paused and his gaze became cold and hard now. "I won't leave the Master," he repeated. "He joined the Dark Kingdom because we, the Shitennou, are important to him. I owe him my loyalty. I'm not cowardly enough to bail out just because..."

He cut himself off, but Minako had understood very well. "Just because of me," she finished his sentence.

"That's not what I wanted to say. You know how much you mean to me."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "But not enough," she said and sighed. "You're right, Zoisite, the Princess _and_ the Master will always be our point of contention. After all, I see, we're on different sides."

"Venus..." Zoisite started to say, a sudden tone of sadness and worry in his voice.

"I think you'd better go."

Zoisite paused for a very long time. "Whatever you say," he finally answered and teleported away.

Minako knew that actually she should be crying and sobbing, but she couldn't. Though the pain of loss inside her felt as if it would break her heart, she felt empty somehow, unable to shed one more single tear.

"Maybe that's how it should be," she thought, just as she had the night before.

xxxx

Luna was looking worriedly at Ami, who was lying in Usagi's bed. It seemed that she had finally fallen asleep, though from time to time she still gave a quiet sob.

The state in which Luna had found Ami on the river's shore had truly shocked her. She had been down on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself and rocking forwards and backwards. And the sobs she'd made had been heartbreaking.

When Luna had asked her what was going on with her, Ami only answered that Usagi's grief had touched her deeply. But Luna knew very well that this had been a lie. In fact, maybe Ami would still be there on the river's shore if Luna hadn't been forced to go out looking for Usagi, who had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night. And as she hadn't been able to find her, she had to find a way to prevent her mother from getting worried.

Lying like this on her stomach, her head burrowed in Usagi's pillow, and with the pigtailed hair, Ami really almost looked like Usagi. Luna hoped that her plan would work. In the meantime, they had to find Usagi.

Ami sobbed again, but the way she was breathing now told Luna that she was really asleep. She'd been crying quietly the whole time, but Luna felt that at this moment it wouldn't had been good to ask her again why. After all, there must have been a reason why Ami had been all alone at the river's shore.

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want anybody to know about her grief, because if she did, Luna was very sure, she would have confided in someone.

Luna jumped on the bed and softly snuggled Ami's head.

"Ami," she whispered, "what could have caused you such a grief?"

xxxx

Motoki jumped when somebody slapped the back of his head_._ He straightened up. Before him stood his boss, looking grumpily at him.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry," he said cynically.

"Mr. Yamada, Sir," Motoki stumbled, "Good morning."

In fact, he really was surprised to see his boss at the karaoke center. He didn't show up very regularly. Maybe once a month. And of course this time it just had to be that day. Motoki had had to work the whole night and, overwhelmed by his tiredness, had fallen asleep for a few minutes.

His boss snorted. "Would you please be so kind as to explain to me why you're here sleeping peacefully on the desk of my Karaoke Center instead of attending the clients and," he looked around and lifted one eyebrow, "cleaning up that mess?"

"Umm," was all Motoki was able to say, but suddenly his boss frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway, boy?" he asked, "I thought that guy I employed a few weeks ago was taking the night shifts."

"That's true, Sir," Motoki answered, "but he quit last week. He said that the pay is too low."

Mr. Yamada snorted again. "Money, that's all you young people are thinking of." He looked around again. "Clean up that mess, and for god's sake, at least comb your hair. You look like a hedgehog."

Motoki passed his hand through his hair and started to get the swab ready. His boss was just about to disappear in his office when he turned around once more.

"Ah, I've glanced at the latest inventory list. There are a lot of things missing. You'll have to take care of that in the next few days."

"Yes, sir," Motoki answered, "but who will look after the center?"

His boss sighed. "I'll do it this time."

"Sir," Motoki said quickly, "but we really need at least one more person. I can't take care of the whole center on my own." Finally, he had said it. Motoki observed his boss, who was obviously repeating his words in his mind.

"It's difficult to find good people nowadays," he finally answered. "Anyway, I'll try to find somebody; but nevertheless, if you run into anyone who could do it, they'd be welcome." With this he closed the door behind him.

"Man," Motoki moaned and started to clean up the floor, "where in the world would I 'run into somebody' who would be desperate enough to work here?"

xxxx

Makoto sighed in relief when she heard Ikuko Tsukino finally leave the house. She threw back the bedcovers and stepped to the window. Usagi's mother was just about to get into a taxi.

"That was close," she said to Luna, "she almost noticed something."

"Hm," Luna simply answered, playing around with her lilac hair. Makoto frowned and looked at the little girl who was sitting on the bed now. Her thoughts were obviously in a completely different place.

"Luna? Are you alright?"

"Eh? Yes... no... I mean..."

"What is it?"

"It's... about Ami-chan," Luna finally said, "In all honesty, I'm very worried about her."

"Why? What happened?"

Luna started to bite her lip; finally she seemed to make a decision.

"Last night when I was looking for Usagi, I found Ami-chan in a very worrying state at the river's shore."

"What do you mean?" Makoto said, all attention now because, seeing Luna so worried, she knew that it must be something serious.

"She's been down on her knees, crying and sobbing, as if... I don't know, as if she'd been grieving."

"Did you ask her what the reason was?"

Luna nodded. "She said that Usagi-chan's loss hit her hard, but..."

"... you don't believe that was the reason," Makoto finished Luna's sentence, "But maybe she _is_ really feeling bad for Usagi-chan. You know how much she cares for her. It wouldn't surprise me if she would mourn more for Mamoru than Usagi-chan herself."

After all, Makoto knew, Ami was a very sentimental person; Usagi was too, but she was so much more easily distracted. "You shouldn't be so worried."

"You haven't seen her, Mako-chan," Luna said, and her persistence caught Makoto's attention now after all.

"She was completely drained. I've never seen her like that. Do you want to know how I found her at that place anyway? Because I could hear her crying and sobbing from so far away."

"What?" Makoto asked, truly shocked now.

"And the way I found her. Mako-chan, she was kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself and she was rocking forwards and backwards. And when we came here, after she changed to look like Usagi, she was weeping again into the pillow, until she fell asleep."

Makoto shivered. She had to admit now that this indeed sounded alarming, and she started to feel worried, too. And she was truly surprised by how well Ami had been covering all that this morning when she'd seen her. Makoto hadn't even noticed that she had been crying or anything else.

"But what could be reason for her to... grieve like that?" Makoto asked.

Luna shrugged and sighed. "I'm not sure," she answered. "I've been puzzling about it the whole night. The way she behaved last night was as if..." Luna bit her lips and started to knead her fingers nervously.

"As if...?" Makoto insisted.

"As if... she had... lost somebody."

"Somebody?" Makoto repeated, "You don't mean... what I think, do you?"

Luna only looked at her meaningfully.

"What?!" Makoto shouted, "How did you get _that_ idea?"

"Haven't you noticed a change in Ami-chan at all?"

"Change?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mako-chan, I forgot that you've been completely distracted with Motoki-kun."

"Luna!"

"However," Luna continued, "Even you should have noticed how Ami-chan has blossomed lately. Just the way somebody does who's in love."

Makoto felt herself blush. Actually, she hadn't noticed anything. Her thoughts had indeed been all caught up with her situation with Motoki. "But who?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Luna confessed, "but whoever it was, Ami-chan must have had very strong feelings for him."

"So the reason why she behaved... that way last night was because he's broken up with her?"

"No," Luna said immediately, "I think whoever it was must have... died."

Makoto was more than shocked now by Luna's clear and confident statement. So Ami had been with somebody who had died? And this recently? But...

"But why hasn't she ever told us?" Makoto asked,

"Maybe because she couldn't," Luna answered, "Maybe because she didn't want anybody to know about it."

She looked at Makoto very forcefully now. "And as far as I know, there is only one person we know who's just died recently. And if it is the so-called, it would explain a lot."

Makoto had to consider a little. Who did she knew who had died recently? The only person who was an option was...

She looked at Luna in disbelief.

"Please, tell me I'm wrong," she whispered, but Luna only nodded. Makoto let herself fall down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh," was all she was able to say.

xxxx

It was deep night. Nephrite didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been wandering aimlessly through the city. And he didn't care anyway.

Again he looked at his bare hands.

A human. He had become a human. A powerless, weak, helpless human.

"Queen Beryl," he hissed again, "you... bloody witch."

He'd been more than shocked when he had awakened.

Well, at the very first moment, he'd been relieved. He wasn't dead; it had all been a bad dream. Ami hadn't been forced to watch him die.

But the disillusionment had followed quickly at its heels.

Nephrite sighed and sat down on a bank. What now? Where should he go?

First he had been thinking about looking for Ami, but he had discarded that thought immediately. He would never dare to show up before her in that unsightly state. It was better for her to think he was dead instead of seeing him like... this.

No, all he could do now was find a way back to the Dark Kingdom and beg Queen Beryl to take him back into her service again.

He lay down on the bench. From far away he heard the play of a harp.

"_Will you wait for me... Ami?"_

Her radiant smile flashed before his inner eyes.

"_Yes, I will."_

"Forgive me, Ami," Nephrite whispered, and forced back the grief in his heart, "but I'm not able to come back to you anymore."


	2. Chapter 2, Act 38

Act 38

Kunzite had been walking the room up and down ever since the Master had gone with Mio to meet Queen Beryl.

"You should be grateful and protect the Master instead of attacking him," Zoisite said. "After all, he came with Beryl because of us. You are one of his guardians. You even used to be our leader, remember?"

Kunzite clenched his fists.

"I won't protect a traitor," he hissed.

"The Princess…" Zoisite started to say.

"Don't bother me with your princess-story again," Kunzite shouted and turned around to face Zoisite. "You and I know very well that she's not the only one to be blamed for what happened. If the Master would have listened to me, if he would have kept his hands away from her…"

"You fought for him - for his love - to the end," Zoisite said.

Kunzite didn't answer. Yes, he had fought for his Master to the end, that terrifying end; because he had been such a fool to believe that he had been fighting for the right thing. Love. His Master's love. But what happened had taught him.

First the revolt on the earth against the Moon Princess' and the Master's relationship. And it had been obvious that the aggression of the revolt had been nourished with a dark power.

Afterwards, the necessity to flee to the moon, and then the thing with Nephrite and the Princess…

Kunzite tried to suppress the intense feeling of shock and rage he still felt, remembering the state in which Nephrite had been after the Princess was done with him. Even then, his Master hadn't been able to realize how dangerous she was. He'd been blind with love.

And then, that moment that only Kunzite could remember:

_The moon palace was in ruins._

_Kunzite looked at the three men who were lying slayed under its debris. _

"_Jadeite," he whispered, but the eyes of the youngest of the Shitennou were looking lifelessly towards the heavens. He'd been so young, too young…_

"_Zoisite." The calmest of them. He who had always found a solution for anything. The talented piano player. He would never play his magical music again._

_And then Kunzite forced himself to look at the last Shitennou._

"_Nephrite," Kunzite said with trembling voice, "Little brother."_

_The red-haired man's gaze hadn't changed. It was still empty and emotionless – this was the Princess' work - but the difference now was that he was dead._

_He had always been so hot-tempered even Kunzite had sometimes had trouble calming him down. But he had taken total responsibility for him, just as an elder brother. And Nephrite had relied on him too, just as younger brothers did. And then Mercury had appeared, and everything had changed until the day…_

_Kunzite looked away. Unable to look at him anymore. Pain, grief and anger took possession of his heart. Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite._

_He fell down on his knees, propping himself up on his sword, and screamed into the night. His best men, his friends, were dead. All because of the Master's irresponsibility and selfishness._

_And then he heard steps and a tall, red-haired woman appeared and stood before his three dead friends._

"_What a tragedy," she said, her voice hoarse. "What a shame for three such… attractive young men."_

_She stretched her hands and black spots came out of them, covering the three dead bodies until they had turned into stones. The woman reached for those stones, kissed each one of them and finally put them into the folds of her dress._

_Kunzite had watched that scene paralyzed in shock, but finally he rose up, drew his sword and ran toward the sinister woman. She turned around to face him and smiled. Again she stretched out her hand, and Kunzite felt an invisible power which froze him in his place._

"_You are Kunzite, leader of the Prince's Shitennou," she ascertained._

"_Who… are you?" Kunzite whispered._

_The woman's smile widened. "I am your new Master. I am Queen Beryl."_

_So this is Queen Beryl, Kunzite thought, the woman who caused all that misery._

_Queen Beryl smiled in satisfaction as she noticed that he had recognized her. "I feel fire and hatred in you. That's just what I need."_

_Black spots came out of her hands again, and Kunzite was helpless as they flew towards him._

_Beryl walked towards him until her mouth was close to his left ear. "Go," she whispered, "Kill the Princess; eliminate her once and for all, so Endymion will finally belong to me."_

_Kunzite stopped resisting the black spots that had penetrated him. "The Princess," he said tonelessly. "I'll kill her for you, my Queen."_

_He walked over the ruins of the palace until he had reached an open platform. The Princess was standing there beside the Prince. Kunzite approached her and raised his sword for the mortal blow, but just at the very last moment the Prince became aware of his intention. He pushed the Princess away and blocked the attack with his own body._

_He fell dead to the ground and the Princess kneeled down to him in shock._

_At this moment, when Kunzite saw his Master lying dead at his feet, the shadow Queen Beryl had cast over him fell away, and he realized how much damage had been caused by a woman's love for a man. Jealousy over the relationship between his Master and the Moon Princess had caused this._

_A relationship that should never had been. One that his Master should never have started, because it had thrown both the earth and the moon into disaster._

"_Endymion," the Princess cried now and a white, hot light flashed out of her body._

Kunzite winced at the memory that had overwhelmed him.

Yes, on that day he had lost everything. His friends, his faith in goodness and love, even his own free will. And why?

Because the Master had closed his eyes to the consequences his relationship with the Moon Princess would have.

And now everything was about to be repeated. Nephrite had only been the first casualty. Kunzite knew that there would be many more.

So how could he be grateful for the Master's decision to join the Dark Kingdom, if in the end he would be willing to sacrifice even the earth itself to be with the princess?

He has to be stopped, Kunzite thought, and I won't rest until he is.

xxxx

Ami rolled to the other side of her bed, unable to get any sleep.

Yes, in front of her friends she somehow had been able to cover up what had happened. She'd acted normally as ever; but now, lying in her bed, all alone with her thoughts, she was unable to suppress the memories that crushed down on her. Everything, just everything here reminded her of him.

Nephrite smiling at her, Nephrite holding her hand, Nephrite embracing her, and his kiss, that volatile but soft and brief kiss.

Ami sobbed as tears started to run down her cheeks again, and though she knew that it was useless, she tried to wipe them away.

"_I will overcome the curse. And as soon as I do, I'll come for you. I swear on my life."_

"_Will you wait for me... Ami?"_

Now Nephrite was dead. He wasn't able to come for her anymore, and nothing would ever bring him back to her. The grief and desperation brought on by that thought were so strong, Ami didn't know how to stand it.

She suppressed another sob and rolled to her other side again, but suddenly she realized that she was just laying exactly the same way she had when she'd caught Nephrite in her room for the very first time. She had pretended to be asleep.

She remembered the energy she'd felt when he had appeared in her room and approached her, and his surprised gaze when she had opened her eyes, looking into his incredible blue and… beautiful eyes.

"_You weren't asleep."_

She had really caught him by surprise. Her heart had been beating so strong that she was sure he must have been able to hear it, and even when he had grabbed her by the throat, trying to make her believe that he would kill her, she had never been afraid of him. She had trusted him from the very first moment. And he'd been the one who had finally told her how she'd behaved when she was in the Dark Kingdom, when she was evil.

"_I… I'm a bad person."_

"_No!"_

He had believed in the good inside her from the beginning, though he had seen her worst side. He had defended her… from herself.

"_If there has ever been a thoroughly good person I've met, it is you."_

His first embrace, when she had burst into tears. Had it been then that she'd fallen in love with him?

No, Ami thought, it was earlier. It was right at the moment he had saved her life from Kunzite's mortal stroke, when he had turned around and his incredible gaze had met hers. From that day she hadn't been able to forget him, and though she didn't really know him, she had longed for him. That feeling had grown every day.

Ami dug her fingers into her pillow.

And now he was gone… forever. And all that remained was her grief and longing for him, and the certainty that she would never again be able to talk to him, she would never feel his tight embrace again, she would never feel his hand entwined with hers again, he would never caress her cheek again, he would never… kiss her again.

Would she ever be able to feel happiness and joy again?

No, Ami thought and buried her face in her pillow to stifle the sobs that were coming out of her throat once more, never.

xxxx

Nephrite flinched and blinked, but around him there was nothing but darkness. Where was he? Was he dead?

Now he remembered. He had entered that building when the sun had started to rise, looking for a place where he felt less conspicuous… and where he wouldn't have to look at his weak form. The place was full of cars, and the lights only flicked on from time to time, obviously when somebody parked his car or drove away in it.

Suddenly Nephrite realized the irony of the situation: Here he was again, sitting in a dark place, alone, pitiful.

"_Seeing you all alone like this, somehow I don't like it."_

Nephrite closed his eyes and tried to ignore the memories about… her. He could never see her again. Not like this.

"_You must have been very lonely."_

He opened his eyes again. When had he started to care so much for her? And why? Just because she had given him a new cape? After all, hadn't that been the moment everything had started? From that day, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and that feeling had only grown when she had returned to the world outside of the Dark Kingdom.

Nephrite remembered how surprised he had been when Ami, as Dark Mercury then, stood before him, throwing a new cape on his shoulder, when he had expected more nastiness. After all, that had been all he knew of her before that day. Yes, maybe that had been the moment he'd started to have feelings for her, though at the time he hadn't been able to understand or accept it. All he knew was that he didn't want anybody to harm her; and when Kunzite was about to kill her, Nephrite finally had been able to do at least one thing right in his life. For once, he hadn't failed.

"_And why did you come to my room every night?"_

Why? Because he hadn't been able to forget her, because watching her sleeping gave him peace, because - he understood it now - he had fallen in love with her.

"Mercury… Ami," Nephrite whispered. Though he had been very rude to her at the beginning, she had never turned her back on him; no, she had even trusted him and, for some reason Nephrite still couldn't understand, she wanted to be with him too. And every time she'd smiled at him or she had let him embrace her, reciprocating, she had given him the greatest happiness.

But the curse, that horrible curse Beryl had placed on him had always thrown a shadow over all.

"_I will overcome the curse. And as soon as I do, I'll come for you."_

Nephrite burrowed his head in his arms and sighed. Well, he had overcome Beryl's curse, but at what price? He had become a human. He was without any powers; he was no Shitennou anymore. He was nothing, he was useless. How could he protect Ami like this?

And there it was again. The feeling of rage and anger, but now this was all he had.

The lights went on and Nephrite blinked. Maybe this wasn't a good place to hide after all. He stood up slowly and stepped out of the corner where he'd been sitting.

xxxx

Rei sighed. It had really been a long day. Since they had seen the princess playing the harp last night there hadn't been any trace of her again. And though Rei, Makoto, Luna and Ami had been looking for Usagi everywhere for hours, she was still missing.

Ami. This was something else that caused Rei concern. She was so calm, so restrained. Just as if really nothing had happened. But Rei knew better.

As she had the ability to feel the supernatural; this also meant that she was more empathetic than other people. She was able to perceive and sense strong feelings. And at this moment Ami's grief was so strong, Rei was truly afraid that it would break her sensitive friend.

If Rei had been able to… avoid that, would this have happened to Ami? What if she hadn't insisted that Ami end this relationship? What if she had for once been able to overcome her own nature and simply believe in what Ami had told her? That Nephrite hadn't been evil anymore; that he had really cared for Ami.

Now, after what had happened, Rei realized that she had been wrong about him. For some reason, she felt that Queen Beryl hadn't chosen him to die simply by coincidence. It had all been planned; it had been revenge. She had wanted to separate them, and Ami should be the one who would suffer the most.

Maybe if Rei hadn't been so stubborn, she would have been able to find a way, and Nephrite could have overcome his curse. After all, wasn't this her specialty?

"Ami, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Please forgive me."

She sat down on a bench and, all alone now, she allowed herself to do what she normally never did in front of other people, not even her friends. She buried her face in her hands—not to cry, but out of exhaustion.

"Rei-san!" a delighted voice suddenly said. Rei looked up in surprise and could hardly resist rolling her eyes. Of course that hiccupping, turtle-freaking friend of Motoki had to appear just then. What had his name been?

"Takai," the young man said, smiling, and hiccupped.

Here we go, Rei thought in annoyance. It was really hard to believe that he was the same age as Motoki. With his striped pullover and that silly turtle backpack, he looked more than ever like a little boy, rather than a young college student.

"Takai-kun, hi," Rei finally said, forcing a smile.

"Are you… all right?" he asked.

What's it to you? Rei was about to say, but managed to bite it back at the very last moment. "Yeah," she said as she stood up.

"Really?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you… going home? I… can walk… with you," Takai offered.

Rei shook her head, trying to keep up her smile. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I can take care of myself."

"Nevertheless… please, let me… take you… where you're going," Takai insisted.

Rei was just about to shout at him to mind his own business, but when she saw the honest smile on his face, suddenly she somehow felt incapable of telling him "no."

"Whatever you say," she answered and started to walk. Takai stepped beside her, and while he was walking by her side he took off his backpack and grabbed for the box with the lemon slices.

Rei couldn't avoid grinning. This wouldn't help at all, but it amused her to see how he grimaced when he bit the lemon and then… hiccupped again.

"Have you ever gone to see a doctor about your hiccups?" she asked to break the silence that was only interrupted by his hicks.

"Yes," Takai answered and grabbed for another slice of lemon.

"What did he say?"

"He said… that I… should go out… with girls… more often… That way… sooner or… later… it would stop."

"So?"

Takai looked at her in honest surprise. "Do you have… any idea… how exhausting it is… not being able… to say at… least one… complete sentence?"

Rei had to admit that she had never thought about that. In fact, she had only been annoyed by it, but she had never thought about how frustrating this might be for Takai. "I'm sorry," she said honestly.

He shrugged. "And anyway,… what girl… would be patient… enough to… hold out… more than… a few minutes… with me?"

Now Rei felt really ashamed. She wasn't any better than the girls Takai was talking about. It had never dawned on her that he could be lonely. "Well," she answered, "I would."

Takai looked at her in disbelief, and for a moment there was nothing but silence. "Really?" Takai asked then.

"Takai-kun…"

"Are you serious?"

"Takai-kun…"

"You're not making fun of me, right?"

"Takai-kun, your hiccup," Rei finally was able to say.

Takai paused in surprise and placed one hand on his chest. "It's gone," he remarked unbelievingly, "Rei-san…" He hiccupped again. "Darn!"

Rei suddenly had to laugh. "Don't worry," she finally said and patted his arm, "We can take care of that."

Her mobile rang and she picked it up quickly. "Yes?"

"Rei-chan," Makoto's voice resounded on the other end.

"Did you find her?" Rei asked hopefully.

"No," Makoto answered, "I'm calling you for another reason."

"What is it?"

"It's about Ami-chan."

Rei stood still so suddenly, Takai almost bumped into her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Rei waved placatingly.

"What about her?" Rei asked.

"I hoped _you_ could tell me that. Luna told me that she had found her completely drained at the river's shore last night. You two go almost the same way home. Did she tell you anything?"

"No." Silence.

"So… you don't know what could have caused her such… grief?"

"Why don't you ask _her_ that?" Rei answered guardedly.

"I will," Makoto said. "But I wanted to know if maybe there's something you know… that we don't."

"I don't know more than what you've just told me," Rei replied, hating herself for that lie.

"Okay," Makoto answered, "So, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

The other end of the line clicked, and Rei hung up too. For a moment she stared at her cell phone.

I'm sorry, Makoto, she thought, but this is something, Ami has to decide for herself: if she wants you to know or not.

"Is everything… all right?" Takai asked suddenly, reminding Rei that she wasn't alone. She put her mobile back into her bag and smiled at him

"Yes… yes, thank you."

They continued walking and finally reached the stairs that went to the temple.

"This is me," Rei explained.

"Wow," Takai said, astonished, as he looked up the stairs, "You… live in… a temple.?"

"Yes, since I was a little girl," she answered, and asked herself at the same time why she had told him that.

"Impressive." Takai looked at her again and smiled a little insecurely. "So… see you… soon?"

Rei nodded. "I've got things to do tomorrow, but maybe the day after, if you like?"

"That would make me… happy."

Why isn't he leaving? Rei thought a little nervously. She put one foot on the first step. "So then, see you."

Takai nodded, but still he didn't make any move to go.

"Umm… Takai?" Rei stammered, "You… can go now."

"I'll wait… until you're… upstairs."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I just… want to be… sure, you get… home safe."

Rei bit her lip. Why did she felt that sudden warmth in her chest? "Okay, so long," she said quickly and ran up the stairs. She was panting by the time she reached the top. Normally she walked up the stairs to the temple more leisurely, but this was a very special situation, wasn't it?

And Rei knew very well that there was no point standing still and turning around one last time, but for some unknown reason she did anyway.

Takai was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, and when she looked at him now, he smiled and waved; then he turned around and finally left.

Rei suddenly noticed a movement at her right. She turned her head quickly, only to realize that it was her own hand waving back. She looked at it in disbelief, but then she shook her head and walked the rest of the way back to the temple alone.


	3. Chapter 3, Act 39

Act 39

"But like I've been telling you, officer, he's my friend. We've just been arguing, that's all."

Motoki withstood the doubtful sigh of the police officer. The officer looked at the tall man, who was chained up on a bench, surrounded by four robust men. Motoki followed his gaze.

He could understand the police officer's doubt very well. They'd needed six other strong men to get hold of that guy. Under any other circumstances, Motoki would just have been grateful to have gotten out of this unharmed; but this time, it had been different. He somehow felt that that young man wasn't really a bad person. In fact, he made a very desperate and lonely impression on him. Motoki hadn't been able to follow the entire interrogation they'd put him through last night, but the few things he had heard had caught his attention.

The young man obviously didn't have a place to live, no family or even... a job.

"_If you run into anyone who could do it, they'd be welcome."_

Motoki smiled. This was just perfect for more than one reason. He needed someone to help him at Crown, and that young man needed work, a place to live and... maybe a friend?

"He's a little hot-tempered, officer," Motoki said now and glanced at the officer's nameplate, "Kuroi."

"A little hot-tempered?" officer Kuroi shouted, "We needed six men to arrest him, because of his 'little' hot-temper!"

"He has agoraphobia," Motoki explained quickly, "The thought of being chained up and getting shut into a prison cell made him panic." Motoki leaned forward to look at officer Kuroi very intensely. "Do you have any idea what's it like for an agoraphobic person to even think of closed-up rooms?"

After all, Motoki knew very well what he was talking about. Officer Kuroi leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Please," Motoki asked, "at least just let me talk to him for a moment." The officer didn't answer, but finally he signalled with his head that Motoki could go ahead.

Motoki smiled and walked over to the bench. "Your boss told me that I could have a few words with my friend."

"We can't allow that," the more robust of them said harshly.

"Takuro, it's all right," officer Kuroi called from his desk.

The men left and Motoki sat beside the tall men. He suddenly didn't look that furious anymore. Actually, he somehow seemed to be tired and depressed. "What's your name?" Motoki asked him quietly enough that only he was able to hear it.

"What's it to you?" the young man asked.

"Listen, my friend..."

"I'm not your friend."

"...if you want to get out of here," Motoki continued, his tone unimpressed, "you have to at least tell me your name and pretend that we are friends. So, here we go again. What's your name?"

The young man didn't reply for a long time, and Motoki was just about to give up in disappointment, when the man suddenly answered, "Nephrite."

"Neph... what?"

"Nephrite."

"Nephrite what?"

"That's it. Just Nephrite."

Motoki sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought.

"Okay Neph... whatever, I'll take care of your name. So, here is my offer. I'll take you out of here and you can come with me. I have a job for you and a place where you can live."

"A job?" the man said, truly surprised. "Why should I work for... a human?"

Motoki shook his head. This man was really strange.

"I don't know if you've seen too many movies, but I'm sorry to tell you that you're a human too. So, these are you options: You can stay here and spend the night behind bars, or you can come with me. It's your choice."

"Why... are you doing this?" Nephkichi, which is what Motoki secretly called him now, asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Motoki answered. "But it's never wrong to do a good deed, right? So, what do you say?"

Again there was an almost infinite silence. "I agree," Nephkichi finally answered.

"Good choice," Motoki remarked in relief and stood up. "And by the way, my name is Motoki."

He patted Nephkichi's arm and walked back to officer Kuroi's desk to negotiate the rest with him.

xxxx

"Ami-chan, wait!"

Ami could hardly suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Why had it suddenly become so difficult to be left alone? First Rei, then Luna and now Makoto.

She forced a smile and turned around. "Mako-chan, what is it?"

Makoto climbed up the last steps leaving Crown and stopped beside Ami. "Let's walk together."

"But your home is in the opposite direction."

"Yes, but... umm, it just so happens that I have to visit someone near you."

Ami could have asked her who that person was, of course, and where he lived exactly, but she let it be. She would need all her energy to endure Makoto's questions.

They walked in silence for a while; then Makoto started: "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ami answered mechanically.

"Really?"

"Really."

Again there was silence. Makoto sighed, and Ami didn't at all like the way she did it. It had been a very resigned sigh.

"Ami-chan... I... I know what's going on," Makoto said then.

Ami felt all numb, like if somebody had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Yes," Makoto said, "You've been saying that a lot lately, but somehow I don't believe you... and Luna doesn't, either."

Ami cringed. Not again, she thought, no more questioning, please. Suddenly she didn't know if she could stand it anymore.

"Luna told me how she found you at the river's shore," Makoto continued, and put a hand on Ami's shoulder. "Ami-chan, what's going on? I'm worried."

Ami clenched her fists. Pull yourself together, she said to herself, you can do that. Then she noticed in satisfaction how her building appeared before her. So she took a deep breath and gave Makoto a wide smile.

"Yes, that night, well, I felt so truly bad for Usagi, that's all. Don't worry about me, Mako-chan, I'm fine, really!"

"Ami-chan..."

"Now look at that, we've reached my building! Well, thanks for walking with me, Mako-chan. See you tomorrow."

She had already reached the stairs, when Makoto said: "Is it because of... Nephrite?"

The words hit Ami like fists in her stomach, and she wasn't able to make one more single move. Her whole body felt petrified.

Makoto stepped before her now and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Ami-chan," she said, "I'm so sorry."

There was no accusation following, no questioning. Makoto was sincere, and Ami felt that this time she wasn't strong enough anymore to keep up her good mood. Suddenly her legs gave way, and she knew that it was only thanks to Makoto that she didn't fell to the ground.

And then the tears came out. Unstoppable, they ran down her cheeks and her sobs made her whole body tremble.

"It's okay," Makoto whispered, tightening her embrace. "It's okay, Ami-chan. You can let it out now."

The last piece of Ami's self-control broke down with these words. She grabbed Makoto's shoulders and finally gave herself up to the grief she had been forced to hide these days from her friends.

xxxx

"You again," Motoki whined. "You have to stop breaking everything when you get angry. You'll just accumulate more debts. I even took care of it so you can live here. Come on..."

Nephrite clenched his fist, but didn't answer. What could he have said, anyway? He had become so weak, so useless. Now he had even to work as a human. He had to tidy up and clean now. It was more than degrading. Was this how far had he fallen?

Back when he had still been a part of the Dark Kingdom, he had also been useless, but at least he'd had his powers. He'd been strong, a Shitennou, and he had had... Ami.

Nephrite shook his head, trying to brush away the images of her that awakened in his mind. The way she had smiled at him, the way she had wrapped her arms around him, her scent...

"Don't you dare!" Motoki screamed, and only then did Nephrite realize that he was just about to throw another bottle of water to the floor. His hand trembled, but finally he reached to put it back slowly in its place. Motoki sighed in relief and walked back to the desk to talk to his turtle.

That turtle. He'd made the connection this morning. Nephrite knew that he had seen Motoki once before, but he hadn't been able to figure out where. Then they had arrived here, at Crown.

"_When I'm with the girls, we hang around at Crown."_

Had it just been a few nights ago that he had been looking for Ami exactly at this place? Motoki had been the young man he had seen that night talking to his turtle. So, this meant that Nephrite had arrived just at the place he actually wanted to avoid the most: The place where Ami went so frequently!

He had almost laughed out loud. Didn't destiny have a damn weird sense of humour? First it had made him fall in love with a Sailor Senshi, someone who was supposed to be his enemy; then, when he finally had accepted his feelings, when he had even started to enjoy it more and more, he had to lose his life, and in front of the girl that meant so much to him.

And then, for some unknown reason, he had been reborn as a human – weak, powerless – unable to show off before Ami. And what had his friend Destiny decided then? A complete stranger had felt like doing a good deed, offering him a place to live and work, and of course that place had just to be the one Ami used to pass the most of her free time.

"Welcome," Motoki greeted.

Nephrite peered carefully out of the little room, but outside there was just a couple standing.

"How long?" Motoki asked in a friendly voice, and started to write down something on a sheet of paper.

"Two hours," the man said.

"Good. You can have room number seven. It's just down the hallway. Enjoy!"

The couple disappeared from Nephrite's sight.

"You could do this, too, one day," Motoki said suddenly, looking at Nephrite, "if you manage to control your temper and stop breaking things."

Nephrite shrugged, unconcerned, and retreated. But in reality he was wondering about Motoki. He hadn't known many humans in his life. Well, actually he'd known two; Ami and now Motoki. But nevertheless, he was really astonished and surprised by the fact that somebody who didn't know him at all had been willing to offer him a place to live and a job.

Though he could have done without that second part.

Nephrite watched Motoki give some food to his turtle. Why had he done this for him? Why had he even lied for him, to get him out of that place they called prison? He didn't know him.

Though Nephrite would never have admitted it, he was... grateful. That one night in that little barred prison cell had been enough for the rest of his life. It had been even worse than the dark tunnel where he used to sit in the Dark Kingdom. And though he knew that he could just cut out as soon as Motoki wasn't looking, Nephrite somehow couldn't do that. Suddenly he felt so tired, and though he knew that it was wrong, he somehow hoped that he could at least see... her. Just one last time.

Of course he would never dare to show himself in front of her, never mind talk to her. But if he could just convince himself that she was all right...

He could go back to the Dark Kingdom more confidently.

True, he didn't know how he was going to do that, but somehow he hoped to find a way.

xxxx

"Be careful, it's hot," Makoto said as she handed Ami the steaming cup of tea.

She had actually wanted to make some hot chocolate—she knew how much Ami loved that—but she had barely taken out two mugs and reached for the milk when Ami had burst into tears again. So Makoto had decided that camomile tea would be the best for her friend now.

Ami surrounded the cup with her hands. There were still tears running down her cheeks, but at least she wasn't sobbing anymore.

Makoto sat beside Ami and put an arm around her. Ami sighed and leaned her head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto reproached herself harshly. Why hadn't she noticed at least something? Ami wouldn't have been forced to be all alone with her grief.

"Do you remember the day Nephrite saved my life?" Ami suddenly asked with a soft voice.

"Yes," Makoto said.

"From that day, I couldn't forget him, nor him... me. And the day that Youma attacked me... It was him who saved me. He carried me up to my room while I was unconscious, you know?"

For a long time there was silence. Makoto didn't even dare to breathe loudly. She was afraid that any noise would break Ami's willingness to tell. Makoto knew that this had to be very hard for her.

"Nephrite... he had come into my room every night since he saved me from Kunzite. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Makoto asked carefully.

Ami finally lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Because," she continued then, "it gave him peace, watching me sleep, he said."

"Ami-chan..."

"I knew that he was there," Ami said quickly, "I mean, I wasn't sure from the beginning, but I knew that there was somebody, and I was never afraid. Then, one night, I caught him." Ami laughed softly. "The look on his face when he had realized that I hadn't been asleep..."

Ami took another sip of tea and Makoto sensed how she started to tremble again.

"He was always so... caring. I know this must be hard to believe, but you don't know how he really was. He was so lonely. All he had known until that day was malice and contempt, but there was such a caring person deep inside."

"Why didn't he leave the Dark Kingdom?"

"Because he was cursed, and he didn't want to put me in danger. He wanted to overcome the curse first and..." Makoto quickly took the cup of tea out of Ami's hands as a new attack of sobs started to make her body shake. "... he... swore to come for me afterwards."

Makoto caressed Ami's back, barely managing to suppress her own tears. How sad, how tragically Ami's first experience of love had to end. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again and took her into her arms.

Queen Beryl must have found out, she thought while she comforted Ami, and this was her revenge on them.

After Ami had calmed down a little again, she looked at Makoto doubtfully. "Do you... believe me?"

Makoto frowned. "Of course I do. Why shouldn't I?"

"Rei-chan... she has never believed that Nephrite could have been... good."

"She knew?" Makoto asked, surprised. So she had been lying on the phone yesterday.

Ami nodded. "She wanted me to stop seeing him, because she was convinced that he was just using me for his own interests."

Makoto sighed. That was so much like Rei. It wasn't a secret that she didn't like boys. Was it just because of her history with her father, or was there something else? Who knew?

"I didn't get to know Nephrite," Makoto finally answered, "But I do know you, Ami-chan, and you are the one who did know him best. I know that you aren't a naive person. If Nephrite really had been toying with you, you would have noticed; but as far as I can tell, he felt the same as you did."

"You really believe that?"

Makoto nodded and grabbed for Ami's hands to squeeze them. "Why else would he have taken the risk of seeing you so often? And why else would he have sworn to come for you, once he had overcome the curse?"

Ami started to sob again. "I just... don't know how to handle the pain. It hurts... so much. How will I ever be able to move on?"

"You won't," Makoto answered and smiled, when Ami looked at her in surprise, "Not now. You've just lost your true love, Ami-chan. The pain, the wound, of that loss is too big and fresh. You are in mourning now, and that's all right. So it's okay to grieve for him. It wouldn't be normal if you didn't."

Tears started to run down Ami's cheeks again and Makoto tried to dry them away softly.

"Oh, Ami-chan," she said compassionately and took her into her arms again as another wave of sobs overcame her friend.

xxxx

The letters on the computer's monitor blurred and Minako buried her head in her hands.

It was getting worse. That feeling of dizziness was overwhelming her now more often. Earlier it had come maybe once a month; then it had started to come every week, and now it was almost every day.

_"You have a job too. You have to cut back on your work."_

Artemis was right of course, but the mission had priority. And this was why she had made a decision. Minako suddenly had to smirk as she remembered the smack she had given Artemis yesterday on his nose and how huffy he had been afterwards.

The room began to spin again and Minako moaned.

Only a few minutes, she thought. She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. In her mind a soft melody started to play, but when she opened her eyes the room was empty.

"Of course," she whispered, "of course…"

But Zoisite's music had burnt itself so strong into Minako's mind that sometimes she couldn't really distinguish if the music was real or if it was just a memory.

The melody she had remembered this time reminded her of another moment from the past. A moment Minako would never forget. The day she had met Zoisite for the very first time.

_Venus and the other three senshi were walking down the hallway escorting the young princess._

_It wasn't the first time Venus had visited the earth. Though she would never have admitted to the others, she loved the earth. The flora and fauna of that planet fascinated her. It was so different from the moon._

_But this day it was the first time she and the other senshi accompanied the princess officially to the earth's royal palace._

_"Oh Venus, I'm so nervous," the princess said now. "Endymion wants to introduce me to his parents today." She paused before a mirror and arranged her hair once more._

_"Princess," Venus reminded her, "we have to go on. We don't have much time."_

_"Don't worry," Mercury said, "you look as gorgeous as ever."_

_Serenity sighed and kept on walking. Finally they reached the throne room and stepped through its entrance into the big hall._

_Endymion had been waiting. He was surrounded by three men, his guardians._

_Venus frowned. Shouldn't there be four?_

_The prince smiled and came towards the princess, who was looking around quizzically. "Your parents?" she asked._

_"They've been… detained," Endymion answered, and Venus didn't like at all the strange tone of his voice._

_"Oh, that's too bad," Serenity said in disappointment._

_The prince took her hand and placed a kiss on its back. "Next time," he asserted. "For today, please, let me introduce you to my guardians and loyal friends."_

_He guided her to the group of three men and placed one hand on the shoulder of a black haired man with a white cape. "This is Kunzite," Endymion said. "He's my top general. So, he's the one who calls the shots over the others."_

_Kunzite smiled friendly and bowed. "It's a pleasure, princess."_

_Now the prince pointed at a young man who was all dressed up in red; even his hair was red. The only things on him that were of a different colour were his black boots, his white gloves and the black crown on his head. _

_"What… incredible eyes," Venus heard Mercury whisper to Jupiter behind her back. She had to admit that he had indeed very interesting eyes. A deep strong blue._

_"This is Nephrite," the prince explained, "Don't wonder about the colour of his clothes. It fits with his temper."_

_"Master!" the red-haired man called out, and they laughed._

_"And here's our youngest Shitennou," Endymion said and put his arm around a very young men with blond hair. "This is Jadeite."_

_"Our crybaby," Nephrite said._

_"Oh, shut up, redhead," Jadeite replied._

_"Check yourselves!" Kunzite's voice resounded, and they ceased immediately._

_"Shouldn't there be four?"_

_All eyes were on Venus now, who met them calmly._

_"That's right," the prince answered slowly._

_"So, where's the fourth? Is he _detained_ too?" Venus asked._

_"Venus," Mars whispered now, "Mind your manners."_

_"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Endymion said, and looked at the princess. "How about if, in the meantime, you introduce us to your lovely senshi?"_

_The princess smiled and was just about to follow his lead when Venus, ignoring Mars' warning, answered instead: "There is no need to make a fuss over us. We're here to protect the princess, not to make small talk. So, the King and the Queen are detained? I think there's no more reason to stay. Princess, let's go."_

_"No," Serenity said, "Venus, please, we've just arrived. I… I don't want to go already."_

_"Let them go, princess," the red-haired Nephrite said now. He looked at Venus. "If you want to go, just go. With or without you, we're perfectly capable of protecting our master _and_ his princess."_

_"Calm down, red-boy, or your face will match your uniform," Venus replied._

_"You…" Nephrite hissed and made one step forward, but just at that moment Kunzite stepped before him and pushed him back._

_"Stop it now," he said, "Both of you. This is not the moment to get into a fight. The princess came to meet our Master, and I'm sure we all want this to go well."_

_There was a long silence as Venus withstood Kunzite's piercing gaze as calmly as ever. You won't make me even blink, she thought._

_After all, there was a good reason why Queen Serenity had named _her_ the leader of the senshi: because Venus didn't let herself be controlled by her emotions, but rather by reason. She wasn't as emotional as Mercury, considerate as Mars or childish as Jupiter. No, she had always had her feelings under control._

_And indeed, Kunzite lowered his gaze. Actually it was just a little flicker of his eyes; only Venus had been able to see it, but it had been enough. She suppressed a satisfied smile._

_"Mercury," she said, "you'll stay with the princess. Mars and Jupiter will monitor the palace's surroundings."_

_"And what about you, my great leader?"_

_Nephrite – of course. This man was incapable of staying quiet even for a few minutes. But Venus watched in satisfaction how he received a strong clap from Kunzite on the back of his head for that._

_Kunzite was a good leader. She had to admit that._

"_I'll monitor the hallway," she finally said. "And as for you, Kunzite, I suppose you know best how to use your incomplete group of guardians, especially your red hothead over there." _

_Venus turned around to leave the room, but she had still been able to see Nephrite start to lunge towards her and Kunzite and Jadeite both jump to get hold of him._

"_Why did you provoke him?" Jupiter asked when they were outside._

_Venus shrugged. "It was fun."_

"_Since when are you interested in fun?" Jupiter remarked._

_Venus looked at Mars and Jupiter. "You know what to do, so, go ahead."_

_The two senshi nodded and left immediately._

_Venus sighed and started to walk the hallway up and down. She should have chosen to monitor the surroundings instead. This here was indeed more than boring. But the princess' safety came first, and if anything slipped through Mars' and Jupiter's net, it would have to get past her before it could reach the door to the room where the princess was now._

_Venus walked the hallway back again, attentive to every noise. Suddenly she frowned. Was she going crazy, or did she hear the sound of a piano? She stood still and closed her eyes. Yes, indeed, the sound of a piano. Unconsciously, she started to walk again, following the melody that swelled now._

_Finally she reached a high entrance. Yes, that was from where the music came from. The door was open, so she peeked curiously inside. It was a bright, high-ceilinged room; obviously a library, because the wall was covered with shelves of countless books. But that wasn't what caught Venus' attention._

_In the middle of the room there was a man, sitting at a black grand piano. And he played the most beautiful melody Venus had ever heard. She couldn't see his face; he had his back to her. He was dressed all in white, but his cape—which went diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip—was grey. His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose tail._

_He obviously didn't notice her, because he continued his playing._

_Venus closed her eyes, enjoying the magic of the music the man's fingers elicited from the piano. She had never heard anything like it. Queen Serenity also used to play the piano sometimes, and it had always been nice to listen to, but it was nothing compared with... this._

_It was as if the tones had come to life, dancing around and caressing her._

_The music stopped, and Venus felt as if she was falling down from high above. She opened her eyes. The man at the piano was still sitting with his back to her._

"_Don't you know that it is very rude to eavesdrop on a man's private playing?"_

_He turned around, and Venus' heart suddenly started to beat in her throat. She stared straight into pale blue eyes that gazed back into hers intensely. And for the first time in her life, she felt a soft heat on her cheeks._

_She was blushing!_

"_If it was so private, why did you leave the door open?" she yelped._

_He smiled lightly and made an expansive movement with his right hand. "Do you see any audience here? It should be more than obvious that this was a private session, my beauty."_

_Venus felt how she was turning all red now, and the inability to do anything about it made her angry._

"_Then close the door or put a shield on the entrance, next time you want to tinkle alone!" she shouted and left the room in a hurry._

_Behind her she could hear him laughing softly, and after a short pause the music resounded again._

xxxx

"Enough!" Rei said, taking the box out of Takai's hand to throw away its reminding contents.

He looked at her in shock. "But..."

"Stop it now," Rei cut him off. "Honestly, Takai-kun, if you eat one more lemon slice you'll turn into a lemon yourself."

Takai looked at the slices in the garbage can as if he was really considering taking them out again.

"Don't you dare," Rei warned him. "And after all, they don't help anyway."

"I'm… sorry," Takai answered. "It must be… very annoying… for you… to put up with me."

Rei rolled her eyes and boxed his chest once. "And I've told you already several times that it's not at all."

And this was the truth. Though in the beginning it had been a little irritating that Takai's hiccup interrupted him all the time, after a certain time Rei suddenly hadn't noticed it anymore. Or at least it didn't bother her – she was too busy being surprised by Takai's knowledge and intelligence.

Okay, all he was able to talk about were turtles, and he had invited her to the zoo, where he was taking her now to every turtle tank that existed there. But Rei was truly surprised by _what_ he knew about turtles. It was almost scientific. It was incredible all the knowledge he had about that animal, and suddenly Rei was finding it kind of interesting too. Earlier, she'd thought a turtle was simply a shell with four legs and a head, but Takai was showing her now that it was much more.

Rei hadn't even known that there were different families and species. To her all turtles had been the same – until today.

"What's this one called?" she asked now, pointing at the last tank, where a turtle was swimming slowly in the water.

"That's an olive ridley sea turtle," Takai answered immediately, "It's a species of the sea turtle super family…"

Rei smiled. When Takai talked about turtles, he was so concentrated that he didn't hiccup anymore. But Rei decided not to bring it to his attention for the moment. The last time she had, it hadn't been very helpful.

While Takai was talking about the turtle's prevalence and specialities, Rei glanced carefully at the information board. Everything Takai told her was written on there, too; the difference was that he knew it all by memory, and it was much more enjoyable to hear it from him than to read it from the sign.

Rei shook her head. What was she even thinking?

"Rei-san?"

Rei blinked. Did he just ask her something? "What?"

"Do… you want… something to drink?"

Rei smiled. "That would be great."

They left the building and walked down a narrow way to the little zoo giftshop.

"Wait here," Takai said and pointed at a small bench. "I'll… be right back."

Rei sat down and watched Takai walking away towards the store. She couldn't help grinning. He really looked like a little boy with that turtle backpack. Really, he wasn't like the boys Rei had known to that day. Takai had something childish and carefree about him; but on the other hand, he was so smart and intelligent. And he wasn't putting on an act or anything. He was all natural.

What the hell are you thinking of? Rei accused herself.

"There."

A soda appeared in her vision of sight.

"Thank you," Rei said taking the soda and sliding over so Takai could sit down too. He sat beside her, taking off his backpack. He opened it and took out a little plastic bag.

"I can't believe it!" Rei shouted when she recognized the yellow lemon slices, "How many of these things do you have inside that turtle?"

"I'm always… taking some… more slices… as reserve in... case they're… off," he answered. Looking at her reproachfully, he added, "Or if… somebody throws the… others away."

"Oh my gosh, Takai-kun, give me that!"

"No!"

"Give me that bag right now!" Rei said in a tone that didn't allow any contradiction.

Takai bit his lips and finally did as she had said.

"So, is there more inside your backpack I should know about?" Rei asked.

Takai bored his fingers inside it, but shook his head.

"Really?" she insisted, "No more lemon slices? Or maybe chilli this time."

This helped. Takai laughed, Rei joined in and finally patted his arm.

"I really don't care, Takai-kun. Believe me."

"Thank you," he said.

Again, Rei thought, his hiccup… it's gone, but…

"… but I really think you should ditch the backpack," she said quickly, "It's so… not cool. You'll never find a girlfriend with it."

His grasp around the turtle became tighter. "Motoki says that, too."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"I… I can't," he confessed, starting to hick again, "My mother… gave it to… me."

"And you think it might hurt her feelings if you change it," Rei guessed.

"She's dead."

Everything in Rei went numb. Stupid cow! she thought.

"Oh, Takai-kun, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "It's been… a long time. I was… still very… small… but this…," he caressed his backpack, "is all that… I have from… her. It's the… only connection... I've still got and… I'm afraid… that if I change it… she'll really… be gone."

Rei closed her eyes for a moment; then she looked at him again. "My mother… she died too."

Takai looked at her with wide eyes. "Rei-san…"

"I was very small too," she continued quickly, "but over the years I've learned one thing." She placed her hand on Takai's backpack turtle. "It's not the objects that make people who have left this world stay with us. It's ourselves. As long as you remember your mother, she'll live in your heart, and her spirit – this I'm sure of – will always be with you."

Takai smiled shyly now and Rei couldn't help but smile back.

"And you really should start to call me Rei," she finally added.

Now Takai's smile widened. "I'd love to."

Suddenly Rei realized that her fingers on the backpack were touching his. It was a very brief touch, but the connection had been made. But before she was able to do anything about it, the earth started to tremble.

"What the…?"

"Rei!" Takai shouted, and then everything happened very fast Before Rei had really been able to notice the branch that broke above her, Takai threw himself on her and they fell to the ground. The branch just missed her head and shattered beneath her.

The earth still was trembling, but Rei hardly was able to perceive the screaming people and crying children. The energy she felt made her shiver. This wasn't a normal earthquake. There was a big and… dangerous power. Rei remembered that she had already felt this strong energy once. The day Usagi had transformed into the warrior princess.

Usagi? Rei thought worriedly.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, the trembling stopped. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Rei, are… you all right?" Takai stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Only now did Rei become aware that he had been protecting her with his body the whole time. She blushed and stood up quickly, ignoring his helping hand.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"What was that… just now?" Takai asked in surprise.

"An earthquake. Don't tell me you've never felt one!"

"Of course I… have," Takai answered, "but this… wasn't a… normal earthquake."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a... shrine girl," Takai said, truly surprised now, "and you didn't... felt that... energy? Aren't you... supposed to... sense these things?"

"Energy?" Rei whispered.

"I can't... explain it... exactly, but... this didn't feel...like a normal... earthquake to... me. Something... was different."

He was able to feel it? Rei thought. But how could that be?

"Come on," she said, changing the subject, "It's getting late... I have to go home."

"I'll walk... you home," Takai offered. Rei smiled and bent down to pick up Takai's backpack, which he'd lost when he had thrown himself over her... to save her.

"There," she said, "Take your time."

Takai nodded and smiled back. Then they left the zoo.

xxxx

Minako winced and opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep?

"Minako, are you all right?"

She turned her head and looked at Artemis who was sitting on the coffee table. She nodded. "I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour, maybe a little more," Artemis said, "Have you been... dreaming again?"

Minako didn't answer. She sat up and looked outside the window.

Yes, her first encounter with Zoisite had been anything but joyful. With a few words he had been able to break down the wall of aloofness she had built up in all those years.

On that day he had made her blush for the very first time.

Suddenly the room started to shake and a strange energy rose up.

Minako jumped to her feet. "Artemis, do you feel that too?"

"Yes," he answered, frightened. "What...?"

"The Ginzuishou," Minako whispered. "It's the princess."

The trembling and bad aura lasted a few minutes, and then all of a sudden it vanished again.

"She's stopped it," Minako said in surprise, and hope rose inside her. "Perhaps, after all, she will be able to control the Ginzuishou's powers."

xxxx

Mamoru put his sword back on its bracket above the fireplace. He peeked at the bed and sighed in relief when he saw that it was empty. He really didn't know if he would have been able to stand Mio's wide, smug smile again.

"_Stop it, please, please."_

Mamoru closed his eyes for a moment. Seeing Usagi on her knees, pleading for the Ginzuishou to stop its powers... It had almost broken his heart. And the worst thing was that he had been the one who had provoked this.

But it had been necessary. He had to show her that she was stronger than she thought. Because even if he did believe in her, he knew that deep inside she... didn't.

What he had just done had been the only way to make her finally trust in herself.

"_Someday, I'm sure... The day will come, we will be together."_

Yes, Mamoru believed in Usagi. He had spoken the truth.

Usagi, he thought, please, believe in yourself too. Believe in your powers. Once you do, I'll be able to come back to you... and we will finally be together again.


	4. Chapter 4, Act 40

Act 40

_"I've made a decision. I'm going to stop singing."_

Minako's words were resounding in Artemis' head as he ran through the streets.

_"I was born to fulfill the mission of my past life. I live for that."_

_"There isn't anything else inside me than Sailor Venus."_

Artemis knew very well this wasn't just about the mission. Since the night that he had told Zoisite where he could find Minako, Artemis had noticed the change in her. She had retreated more, and her sleep had become more restless than ever.

Whatever had happened between her and Zoisite that night was part of the reason for her decision.

_"I'm going to stop singing."_

No, no, no, Artemis thought, this can't be. Minako can not stop singing. It's all she has, it's her life. Even if she has forgotten that.

Artemis quickened his pace. There was only one person he could ask for help now. Only one person who could be able to make Minako remember how important the music was to her.

xxxx

"A hiccup is an involuntary contradiction of the diaphragm that may repeat several times per minute." Rei turned a few pages until she found what she was actually looking for: "A bout of hiccups, in general, resolves itself without intervention. Several home remedies exist that attempt to shorten the duration…"

She turned the page again when, suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Sailor Mars!"

"Artemis," Rei said in surprise. She stood up to let the white plushie in. He was out of breath and seemed to be very upset.

"What's going on?" she asked him, once he had calm down a little.

"It's about Venus," Artemis answered, "Mars, I need your help."

"What's the matter?"

"She… she has decided to stop singing."

"What? Why?" Rei wanted to know.

"Because… all that exists for her is the mission," Artemis said.

Rei closed the book that was still lying on the ground and put it back into her bag. She could take care of this later. Now there was something more important to do.

"She's wrong," Rei said, "Singing is her life, but she's so… obsessed with the duty of her past life that she has forgotten the present she's living in."

She sat down on the ground again and Artemis came up beside her.

"We have to find a way to make her remember, how much she loves the music," he said, and Rei nodded. She considered a moment, and suddenly she had to smile.

"I have an idea," she finally said to Artemis.

xxxx

Nephrite threw away the tray in frustration and looked at the door his so-called Master had stepped through.

It was over. The only chance, the glimpse of hope he'd had to go back to the Dark Kingdom, was gone. His Master wouldn't take him back there. He had been very clear.

"_Forget it. You'll stay a human."_

Nephrite clenched his fists.

"Here," Motoki said and pressed a mop in his hands. "You made the mess, now you can clean it up too."

Nephrite lifted the mop and looked at Motoki threateningly. "You..." he hissed.

"Save your energy for cleaning up," Motoki said, "It's the best way to cool down, believe me, Nephukichi-kun."

Nephrite was just about to lunge at Motoki, when the door opened again and two girls came inside.

"Welcome," Motoki greeted them and stepped quickly behind the desk. The two girls looked at Nephrite and giggled; finally they stepped before the desk.

"How long?" Motoki asked.

"One hour," one of the girls said while the other turned her head towards Nephrite. She smiled shyly and blushed, looking away again quickly.

Nephrite frowned. Just what was that supposed to be?

"You can use room number four. It's just over there." Motoki pointed at the door on the end of the short hallway to his right and the girls followed his direction. When they passed Nephrite they giggled again and one of them turned around.

"Could your... new employee bring us something to drink and some snacks?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Motoki answered and finally they disappeared in the room.

"You're popular," Motoki said, smirking, and started to put two sodas and some crackers on a tablet. "But I think that for the moment I'd better take care of them. You obviously don't seem to be very familiar with this sort of thing. You'd better get this cleaned up, Nephukichi-kun."

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname!" Nephrite shouted.

"Clean this up," Motoki repeated instead. "Don't worry, I won't tell our boss you broke something again. Otherwise I'm afraid you won't have any pay at the end of this month."

Nephrite looked after Motoki, who was carrying the tray towards the room the two girls had just disappeared into.

"_You're popular."_

Nephrite snorted and finally started to pick up the things on the ground and clean up the mess he had made again. One day he would make this man pay for making fun of him all the time. Popular? How could anybody ever like him the way he was now? He was weak, he was powerless, he was thoroughly unsightly. A human.

"_I've decided to join the Dark Kingdom; Because it's obviously the only way to be with you."_

Nephrite paused and sighed, leaning his head on the broomstick. Ami. She had been willing to change sides… for him. And now that they actually were on the same side, he still wasn't able to be with her. And the more he tried to forget her, the more he longed for her, the more the pain in his heart grew.

Maybe if he could just see her once…

"Are you sleeping standing up?" Motoki's voice resounded behind him.

Nephrite cringed and kept on cleaning up. Motoki shrugged and stepped behind the desk again to arrange some strange instruments. They looked like the star tambourines Nephrite remembered from the Sailor Senshis. But these were round.

"The two girls were very disappointed that it wasn't you who brought them their order," Motoki said now. "I think, after all, I should start to make you work more… visibly to our female customers. That might increase our number of visitors…"

Nephrite threw the mop to the ground and stepped before the desk to grab Motoki by his collar.

"Don't you dare to make fun of me, you…!"

Motoki only looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not making fun of you," he answered seriously, and after a short pause he said, astonished: "Don't tell me you don't realize how good-looking you are!"

"Shut up," Nephrite hissed.

"You don't," Motoki continued, "I can't believe it. You really don't know…"

"I said, shut up!" Nephrite shouted now and his hands started to tremble.

"Okay," Motoki said in a placatory tone, "It's okay. Just calm down now."

Slowly, Nephrite let go of him and finally continued to clean up the floor.

"But you know what, Nephukichi-kun," Motoki said after a long pause, "I do think you'll bring in more customers. Especially female ones. They'll be all over you, believe me. If I were a girl…"

It was very clear that he had said that on purpose, because Motoki ducked immediately when Nephrite threw the basket with the tambourines at him.

xxxx

"Ami, there's someone here for you."

Ami looked up from her homework to her mother, who was standing in the door of her room. "Who is it?"

Her mother stepped aside and Rei walked in. Ami clenched her fists. What could Rei want from her? Ami's mother hesitated for a moment, but finally she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Rei said.

"Hi," Ami greeted back distantly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I've been talking to Makoto," Rei told her.

"Really? So, I'm kind of the favorite topic of conversation now."

"Ami…"

"Don't," Ami cut Rei off. "Just let it be, Rei-chan, please. I... I can't anymore."

"Just let me say this one thing," Rei requested, "and then, I promise, I won't mention it again, unless you want me to."

Ami forced herself to look at Rei directly. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to tell you… that I was wrong about… Nephrite."

Ami winced when she heard his name, but didn't say anything.

"And I wanted to apologize. It was my fault… that this happened."

"What?" Ami asked, truly surprised now, "Why do you think that?"

"If I hadn't been so… stubborn, so hard-headed… I'm still asking myself if there wouldn't have been a way… I should have been able to find one."

Ami noticed how Rei rubbed her fingers behind her back. She's reproaching herself? she thought.

"It wasn't your fault that… what happened, happened," Ami said honestly.

"I never wanted this for you, Ami," Rei said with a trembling voice.

"Rei-chan," Ami said and stood up to embrace her friend. "I know that."

Rei wrapped her arms around Ami too, and for a moment the two friends embraced each other in reconciliation. "I'm so sorry," Rei whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Ami said.

"But…"

Ami looked at Rei and grabbed her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

Rei didn't say anything, but then she nodded. Then they sat down at Ami's little table in the middle of her room.

"I came here for another reason too," Rei finally said.

"What is it?"

"I need your help. It's about Venus."

xxxx

Minako wrapped her arms around herself while tears started to run down her cheeks.

_"Your problem is the present. Me for instance… if the possibility wouldn't be zero… I would get the operation."_

Minako sobbed. What did Mars know anyway? To get the operation meant that in one second everything could be over. But if she went on as she did, she would at least still have some time. Maybe enough to fulfill the mission. And though she would never admit it… death scared her.

_"Your problem is the present."_

Who am I? Minako suddenly thought, Venus from the past? Minako, the pop-idol? Or am I just an empty shape? I'm the only one who hasn't been able to awake her senshi powers yet. I'm the leader. Wasn't I supposed to be the first to do so? What if the reason isn't my disease nor the fact that I'm singing, but that I'm not… worthy?

And suddenly Minako knew that now there was only one person she needed more than ever at this moment. The only one who was able to give her support. She took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Venus power… make up!" she called.

"Minako, what are you doing?" Artemis asked, shocked, but Minako ignored him. She started to walk and finally run down the street. Behind her she could hear Artemis scream her name, but she kept on running until she reached the building she had been aiming for. She stepped through the door and entered the big hall. It looked just like it had the day Mercury had come back from the Dark Kingdom.

Minako clenched her fists. Nobody knew where the Dark Kingdom was. It was outside the real world – another dimension - and couldn't be found. But there was something none of the other senshis knew—only Minako knew, and she only was allowed to know it because she was the leader: Once a door had been opened to the Dark Kingdom, it could be opened again. On that day, when Mercury had turned back to herself again, Kunzite had opened a very big portal.

It was strictly forbidden to reopen such a gate; but now, feeling so empty, so alone, Minako didn't care about nor fear the risk. She grabbed for her star tambourine and shook it.

"Venus crescent beam!" she shouted and aimed the point where she could still feel the small but discernible crack Kunzite's gate had left.

Her surroundings seemed to tremble and suddenly, just like a curtain, the gate opened and a cold wave came to meet her. Behind the opening she could see nothing but darkness.

This is completely crazy! a voice that was her own resounded in Minako's head. You've lost your senses, risking your own life!

Yes, Minako thought, but if I don't do this now, I'll lose myself completely.

She closed her eyes, changing back into her human form, and then she stepped forward, through the gate that led into the Dark Kingdom.

xxxx

Zoisite's gloves lay on the piano as he softly played Venus' song. Since he had left her, he'd tried everything to forget her; but the more he tried, the more images and memories crushed down on him.

_"After all, we're on different sides."_

Why did everything have to be so… complicated? There was nothing he wished more than to be with his love, but he also wasn't able to leave his Master. He couldn't break his loyalty. After all, he was the only Shitennou who still was aware of his duty.

Suddenly Zoisite felt that something was different. There was a prescence in his room that was observing him. And it wasn't a presence that belonged to the Dark Kingdom, though it felt very familiar anyway. He stopped playing immediately and turned around.

In the shadow of the door he recognized a shape. He jumped up and reached for his weapon.

"Who's there?" he hissed.

The shape moved slowly and finally stepped into the meager light.

Zoisite let his weapon fall in shock. "Venus?" he whispered unbelievingly. No, this couldn't be. His mind was tricking him the way it did so often.

She took another hesitant step towards him. "Zoisite."

"Venus!" Zoisite ran to her and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he felt how her fingers bored into his back.

Yes, it was her, but nevertheless he wanted to be really sure. He looked at her, looked into her deep brown eyes and then he kissed her. Her lips parted immediately to grant him intake. And for a long time there were only she and he.

Finally he interrupted the kiss unwillingly and placed his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Her grip became stronger. "I… I needed to see you."

"Oh Venus," Zoisite sighed and kissed her again. "Why didn't you come in your senshi form?" he finally asked. "Are you aware of the risk you've taken?"

"If I'd kept my senshi form, I would have been discovered immediately. It was easier to slip through the Dark Kingdom's protection net like this. After all, who would expect a human to find a way inside here?"

Zoisite couldn't help but laugh softly about Venus' logic. This had been one reason why he had fallen in love with her.

Suddenly he heard steps outside. He pushed Venus aside immediately, hiding her behind his back, ready to protect her against whoever would step through the door now. But the steps passed by and ceased.

Zoisite sighed in relief and finally looked back at Venus, who was shivering now. He took her into his arms again quickly. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, "I won't allow anyone to harm you."

"I'm not… afraid," Venus answered and he could hear her teeth chattering, "It's just… I feel so… cold."

Zoisite started to rub her arms, but she was still trembling.

Of course, as a human it was almost imposible to stand the cold of the Dark Kingdom, and though Venus could resist better because she was a Sailor Senshi, she wouldn't make it very long in her human form.

"We have to get you out of here, immediately," Zoisite said.

Venus gripped for his arm. "Please… don't send me… away," she said with a shaking voice, and she started to tremble more strongly.

Zoisite unbuttoned his jacket and opened it. "Come here," he said affectionately and opened his arms.

Venus wrapped her arms around his waist again and he covered her with the cloth of his jacket, warming her up with his body. Suddenly he heard how she started to sob.

"Venus, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She looked up to him, with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm an empty shape?" she asked.

Zoisite frowned. "Of course not. What gives you that idea?"

She buried her face in his chest. "I somehow feel like I'm losing myself. Who am I, Zoisite? Who am I really?"

Zoisite kissed her hair and tightened his embrace. He noticed in satisfaction that she wasn't trembling anymore. "You are you," he simply said.

Venus looked up to him again and, suddenly, she smiled. "Must you always be so cryptic?" she asked.

"What's so cryptic about what I just said?"

She shrugged. "Forget it." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long kiss.

"We can't stay here," Zoisite finally said, "Someone could come in here anytime and discover you."

Venus dug her fingers in his back again and a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks. "We could go… to my hotel room."

Zoisite smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he teleported away with her.

xxxx

_"Stop crying already! What kind of man are you supposed to be?"_

_"I'm a disgrace. I can't even fight for real, not to mention use my powers to their full extent."_

_"And I've told you that I'll help you to improve your fighting and to use your powers. But now, for God's sake, stop crying like a little girl. _That_ is what's disgraceful!"_

_Mars gave Jadeite a strong clap on his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you beat me all the time?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I didn't beat you. It was just a clap. Don't be such a wuss. Come on, stand up."_

_Jadeite grabbed for his weapon; Mars was stretching out, and stood up._

_It wasn't a secret that he was the weakest of the Shitennou. Nephrite was… impulsive, but still strong, especially in close combat, man-to-man. Zoisite was more the strategic type; he was able to foresee almost every move of his opponent. And Kunzite… was Kunzite. Strong, calm, clever. and maybe the best sword-fighter he had ever seen. But Jadeite… he wasn't just the youngest, but…_

_"Don't start again!" Mars' warning voice resounded now and Jadeite forced back quickly the tears that were accumulating in his eyes again._

_This had been going on about a week now. Still, Jadeite couldn't understand why Mars had agreed to help him. She didn't seem like the kind of woman who normally associated with guys like him. Honestly, he had thought about asking Mercury in the first place. She seemed to be the most sensitive and accessible of the senshis. But she was occupied with Nephrite now._

_It was really amusing. They tried to hide their relationship, but nevertheless everybody knew about it. Jadeite had to wonder once more how much his best friend had changed. Once so hot tempered and explosive even Kunzite had sometimes had trouble breaking him, Nephrite had almost become a lamb._

_"Mercury has tamed the tiger," Kunzite used to say once, "Now he's as tame as a lap dog."_

_Though Jadeite missed the time with his best friend, was nobody else who deserved his good fortune more._

_However, this meant Mercury hadn't been an option. Venus? He wouldn't have even dared to dream of asking her. She was the leader, and surely she had better things to do than to help a little loser like him improve his powers. And Jupiter… well that would have been an option, but for some reason… she scared him. Maybe because of her body size. She was indeed tall for a woman._

_So, the only one left was Mars. And she was…_

_Two hands clapped before his eyes. "Are you daydreaming?"_

_Jadeite flinched. "I'm sorry."_

_She rolled her eyes and then, without any warning, she started to attack him. He dodged as best as possible, but she was very quick. Suddenly she stood firmly on her feet and stretched her hands._

_"Akuryou Taisan!" she shouted and a fireball shot out of her hands, directly towards him._

_Jadeite was so surprised that all he was able to do was to lift his hands to fend off the attack with his palms. He cried out in deep pain when the fire singed through his gloves, burning his hands. Then he fell on his knees._

_"Jadeite!" he heard Mars call in shock. She ran towards him and grabbed him by his shoulders before he fell on his back._

_"Jadeite, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I thought… Why in the world didn't you dodge, you… stupid man?"_

_Jadeite wasn't able to answer. The pain his burnt hands caused him made it impossible to say anything, unless to cry. And he didn't want to burst into tears in front of her again. So he bit his lips until he could taste his own blood._

_"Let me see," Mars said and grabbed for his hands._

_"I'm… fine," he was finally able to hiss._

_"Just let me have a look at…"_

_"I'm fine!" he shouted now and rose to his feet._

_"Don't be so childish!" Mars shouted back and grabbed for his hands emphatically. "Now, let me see this and treat it, before the wound gets infected."_

_Jadeite struggled a little, but one warning glare from her made him give up immediately._

_She carefully took off his ruined gloves and turned his palms upwards. Gently she started to stroke the burnt parts, mumbling some incomprehensible words._

_Jadeite couldn't take his eyes off her again. The way she stroked his palms, whispering those strange words… She was so… beautiful. Suddenly she smiled and looked at him._

_"Look," she said._

_He obeyed reluctantly and looked at his hands. There were no burns anymore and the pain was gone too. He looked at her in disbelief._

_"How… did you do this?"_

_Her smile widened. "Fire with fire, or maybe magic, or…"_

_Jadeite didn't let her talk on. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. First she didn't react, obviously too surprised, but then he felt how she put her hands on his shoulders, and finally she reciprocated his kiss._

Jadeite started. He was sitting straight in his bed breathing hard, while his heart was pounding.

What had that just been? It hadn't been a simple dream. This had been… a memory. A memory of his past life, something he would never had thought that it could be possible.

He had been in love… with a Sailor Senshi!

"Damn Zoisite!" he cursed.

Because of his constant piano playing, memories were emerging now that he'd have preferred not to have. It wasn't enough that the ones about Master Endymion put his loyalty towards Queen Beryl in doubt. No. Now a memory of a woman had appeared, and he knew he wouldn't be able to forget again.

Mars, the senshi of fire.

His heart started to beat faster and, though he didn't want to admit it, Jadeite already longed for her. Maybe he still wasn't really aware of it, but his subconscious had remembered her at last, and this longing feeling wouldn't pass by.

Before he was really aware of what he was doing, Jadeite was already on his way to Zoisite's room.

He owes me an explanation, Jadeite thought, and as he is the one who's responsible for this, he'll have to do something against it.

He entered Zoisite's room, prepared to shout at him and demand his rights, but there was nobody there.

Jadeite frowned. He could have sworn that he had heard his piano some moments ago. Where could he be? All that remained were his gloves on the piano and...

Jadeite stepped inside the room and bent to lift up the object that lay on the ground, like it had been tossed aside carelessly.

"His weapon?" Jadeite whispered, and a strange feeling took hold of him. Zoisite wasn't the kind of man who would throw away his weapon like this. Jadeite stepped to the piano and put it beneath the gloves. Since when does Zoisite take off his gloves to play the piano? Jadeite asked himself.

Man, was everybody going crazy here? First Nephrite, then obviously Zoisite, and now even he with his weird memories.

_Sailor Mars, she smiled at him._

Jadeite put his hands on his forehead, but it was useles. Her image had been burnt into his mind now, and he felt that he wouldn't be able to suppress his longing for her very long.

xxxx

Minako buried her face in Zoisite's chest, feeling the agreable warmth of his body.

Since he had teleported them into her hotel room they had been standing like this, holding each other. No words had been spoken. She sighed deeply and finally looked up at him. Still Zoisite didn't say anything, but his gaze was full of affection that told her more than thousand words.

Now he slowly bent down to unite his lips with hers, and though his kiss was as tender as always... this time it was still different. There was desire in it, an unspoken question for permission...

And Minako knew that she would let him. She wanted it too, she wanted him. She wanted to be as close to him as a woman could be to a man. Just for tonight, she wanted to forget her mission and her duty and only be... Zoisite's woman.

And so she wrapped her arms around his neck, reciprocating his deep and passionate kiss, while his hands slid under her shirt to caress her bare skin.

xxxx

Ami sat in her bed and looked at the shining silver moon in the night sky. Was it because in her past life she had been an inhabitant of the moon that its light somehow gave her a feeling of… peace? Or was it the day that had caused this?

The truth was that, after all the days since… _that_ had happened, today she had been finally able to laugh again. That moment at the TV studio… she couldn't remember when she had been able to have so much fun.

Rei-chan, she thought now, did you do this… for me too?

Ami knew that, most of all, it had to do something with Aino Minako. That was all she knew. But nevertheless she couldn't shake herself of the feeling that somehow Rei had done it for her too.

She sighed and lay down. Maybe after today, she could finally move on somehow…

A pair of deep blue eyes appeared in her mind and she winced.

No, Ami thought, it isn't that easy.

Because the pain returned immediately into her heart. Nephrite. Ami knew that she would never ever be able to forget him. But maybe - slowly - she could find a way back to life again.

She closed her eyes and for the first time in awhile, she fell asleep immediately.

xxxx

The soft dawn at the horizon announced the beginning of the new day.

From the top of the hotel, Zoisite could see the sun mercilessly rising. He held Venus in his arms, unwilling to let her ever go. He looked down at her and kissed her again, the way he had done so often since she had gotten up with him about half an hour ago.

He still felt unable to leave, but as the day became brighter he knew that it meant the end of his time with her.

Last night… Zoisite knew that she had given him the most precious gift a woman could give to a man. It felt so right to hold Venus in his arms. He tightened his embrace as if it could somehow keep his heart from breaking.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too."

He kissed her again, long and deep.

"Venus…" he started to say, but she placed her fingers on his lips.

"Don't," she said in a soft voice, "Please, just… let's pretend that there is no Master nor princess, no mission, no… battle. Only you and me. Let's pretend that we are just normal, ordinary people who will see each other again tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed her fingers; then he placed his lips once more on hers. He felt how her fingers bored into his back and he knew that, despite what she had just said, she knew, too, that their time together ended now.

"So, see you tomorrow," he finally said.

She nodded and smiled, despite the tears that were glistening in her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

Zoisite kissed his love for the very last time, long and intensely, and finally released her to teleport away.

Back in his room, he sat down at his piano and started to play. He played a melody he knew he would never ever play again, for it expressed all his feelings for Venus. The love he felt for her, and the pain that he would never be so close to her again.

He closed his eyes, remembering the joy and pleasure she had given to him last night. Her soft skin, her scent, the warmth of her body, the way she had sighed his name…

Zoisite played and played while tears were running down his cheeks.

Yes, he would never play this melody again; because once the last note had faded he would lock his heart again, together with the hope that one day he would be reborn in a world where nothing could keep him from finally being with his one and only love.

The tones of the piano resounded through the Dark Kingdom until the last note echoed through the tunnels.

Then there was silence.

14


	5. Chapter 5, Act 41

Act 41

Minako blinked and turned to the side of her bedside table to look at her watch. She opened her eyes in shock and sat up quickly when she saw that it was well past noon. She had slept more soundly and deeply than she had for a long, long time.

She sighed, letting herself fall back into bed and pull her bedcovers over her head. She burrowed her face in the pillow and took a deep breath.

Yes, she could still smell... him. An agreeable shiver went through her body when she remembered last night. Zoisite. He had been so... tender. In his arms she felt like – Minako smiled and took another deep breath – like she had been the most precious instrument he had ever played. There wasn't a part of her body he hadn't touched and caressed.

And the tender words he had whispered in her ear…

A loud knock awakened her from her daydream.

"Minako? Don't tell me you're still asleep!" the manager's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Minako jumped out of the bed to open the door. Shacho stepped inside and lifted an eyebrow while he looked at her suspiciously.

"You look... better," he finally said.

Minako suppressed the heat that started to rise up in her face. "I slept very well," she answered.

"Obviously. But now, get ready. You have an autograph session in about an hour, and afterwards we have to get started on your new album."

Minako nodded. "I'll be right there."

Shacho looked at her in a very suspicious way again. "I'll wait in the entrance hall."

Minako closed the door behind him and for a moment she leaned against it. Then she stepped into her room again and stopped before her bed. Slowly she reached for the pillow, burying her face in it to smell Zoisite one last time.

"_Let's pretend that there is no Master or princess, no mission, no… battle. Only you and me. Let's pretend that we are just normal, ordinary people who will see each other again tomorrow."_

She suppressed the pain that was about to rise up inside her. Those had been her words. Because they both had known that, with this one night, their time together was over. Zoisite was back in the Dark Kingdom again – back with his Master.

And she? She belonged at the princess' side. She would do everything to protect her and find a way to prevent the events of the past – the world's destruction – from being repeated.

And though she wouldn't give up music, this was what she was living for. She was Venus, and she had been reborn in this time to prevent another disaster.

Minako put the pillow back in its place and stroked it once. Later the cleaning crew would change the covers, and with that, everything that reminded her of Zoisite would be gone.

She only noticed that she was crying when she felt the moisture of her tears on her cheeks. She quickly dried them away.

That's how it had to be. Because from now on, all that counted was the mission and to finally fulfill the duty of the past.

XXXX

"He means no harm. He's just lonely and often loses control."

Ami's eyes followed the new employee who disappeared through the last door of the hallway.

She clenched her fists, trying to suppress the trembling of her body. What was that? Why was her heart beating so strong? It felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest because of... that man. Had he really caused this? No, that was impossible. She didn't even know him. She had just seen him today for the first time. And after all, it had just been a few days ago that Nephrite...

"So, where in the world did you get this guy from?" Makoto asked now.

"That's a long story," Motoki answered, "But to tell you in a short version: I bumped into him in the truest sense of the word. And it turned out that he had been living on the street. No home, no job. So I employed him, letting him live in the break room."

"Wasn't that a bit hasty? What if he's a criminal?"

"I don't think so," Motoki said, "I have a good people sense, and this guy might seem aggressive and rude, but he isn't. I think he's pretty lonely and that's why he acts like this."

Makoto patted his arm. "You're a good person, Motoki-kun. But, never mind, be careful and if you're having any trouble... please, let me know."

Ami didn't hear what Motoki's answer was. Again, she felt her heart beat stronger when she remembered that young man and how he almost brushed her when he had just run past her.

What is going on with me? she asked herself.

"Ami-chan, are you all right" Usagi asked now.

Ami winced and smiled. "Everything is fine. Let's go. Rei-chan must be waiting."

Usagi nodded and called for Makoto.

As they approached the door to their hidden room, Ami couldn't help but glance at the door the new employee had disappeared through. Was she just imagining, or was it ajar? And again her heart leapt.

Stop it! she scolded herself and followed Makoto and Usagi into their room.

XXXX

"All right, they're gone. You can come out now."

Motoki opened the ajar door and collided with Nephukichi, who'd been standing just behind it.

"Man, what are you doing?" Motoki asked as he rubbed his nose.

Nephukichi only shrugged and stepped through the door. Motoki was more than surprised when he saw that he reached for the mop without being asked.

To avoid making him angry again, Motoki stepped to the little table in the corner.

"Come on, Kamekichi," he said, lifting the tank, "Let's get you back to your usual place. You know what? Maririn is on her way to you, you lucky devil."

He put the tank on the desk again when he suddenly noticed that Nephukichi was observing him. "What?" Motoki asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Talk to that animal."

"He's my friend," Motoki answered honestly.

Nephukichi frowned. "It's an animal."

"That doesn't mean that he can't be my friend. For the most part, animals can be trusted even more than humans, you know?"

Nephukichi didn't answer. Finally he continued with his work.

"By the way, room number five has to be tidied up," Motoki said.

"You said that you'd look for something different for me to do!"

"I will, once you stop breaking things. Now would you please be so kind to tidy up room number five? I'll finish cleaning up here, and when we're done I'll show you how to register a client."

He stepped over to Nephukichi and took the mob out of his hands. Nephukichi was looking at him in rage, but then, all of a sudden, he turned around and disappeared in the aforementioned room. Just at that moment Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei appeared in the entrance.

"Rei-chan, that's so cool," Usagi said, "I've always wanted to work with children. They're so cute."

"Yes, and you'll fit in there perfectly," Rei answered laughing.

"You're so mean," Usagi said and nudged her, "So, let's go. Are you coming with us, Rei-chan?"

Rei shook her head and Motoki noticed how she started to rub her fingers nervously.

"No, I can't... I... I have an appointment."

"Your father?" Makoto asked.

"Yes... yes, my father. You know how he is."

She laughed nervously and Motoki frowned. He didn't know Rei very well. Actually, he couldn't remember if he had ever talked to her other than saying "Hello" and "Good bye", but nevertheless it didn't seem like her to be... nervous.

"We're leaving, bye Motoki-kun," Makoto called.

"Bye," Motoki said, "and thanks again for your help."

She gave him a wide smile and waved. "Anytime." Then she had disappeared.

Motoki sighed. His feelings hadn't changed. He still had a crush on her. No, it was more. What he felt for Makoto was more than a simple crush. He had realized this on the day she had rejected him. Unlike the crushes he'd had on other girls, he felt that Makoto was awakening deep feelings inside him. Like the wish to protect her against everything bad.

Suddenly he realized that Rei was still standing on the opposite side of the entrance room.

"Umm... are you waiting for somebody?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. The phone rang and Motoki picked it up. "Crown Karaoke center, Furuhata Motoki speaking."

"_Motoki."_

"Ah, Takai, where the hell are you? Kamekichi is getting impatient waiting for Maririn."

"_I'm in a phone booth at the U-turn station. There's been some delay because of a technical fault, but it's cleared up now. I'll be there in about five minutes."_

"Five minutes?" Motoki said, "Okay, I think that Kamekichi will make it."

"_See you later."_

Takai hung up and Motoki put the phone back in its place.

"Bye," Rei said and disappeared. Motoki watched her go a little confusedly. Hadn't she said that she was waiting for somebody?

Nephukichi stomped up to the desk and smashed a tray on it.

"Room number five looks as if an energy-ball exploded inside it," he shouted, "Why do these humans have to make such a mess?"

Motoki sighed. That young man really had a strange way of expressing himself sometimes.

"Umm, Nephukichi-kun, you know you are a human too. And we'd better not mention the mess _you'_ve been making these days, with all those things you've broken."

Nephukichi snorted and grabbed for the black garbage bag Motoki was holding out. Then he turned around to go back to the messed-up room.

The outer door opened and Takai stepped inside.

"Takai, finally," Motoki said and bowed to Kamekichi's tank. "See, buddy, Takai is bringing your girlfriend to you."

Takai hiccupped and took his little turtle out of its basket to put it beside Kamekichi in the tank.

"What happened, Takai," Motoki asked, "Did you bump into a girl?"

"Well, yes... sort of," Takai answered. "Okay, see you... later."

Motoki looked at his friend in surprise. "You're leaving already? I thought you wanted to take some pictures of Kamekichi and Maririn for the best-turtle-couple contest next month."

Takai opened his backpack and took out his camera. "Would you be... so kind?" he asked, handing the camera to Motoki. "I... have an... appointment."

"An appointment?" Motoki said slowly. Hadn't he just heard something similar?

"Bye Maririn, be a good girl. I'll pick you up later." Takai stroked his turtle once. Then he left the center before Motoki was able to ask any other questions. He looked after his friend, completely baffled.

If he hadn't heard him hiccupping, he would have sworn that this hadn't just been his friend. Since when did he prefer an "appointment" to a photoshoot of his turtle? That wasn't like him at all. No matter how important that appointment might be. To Takai, Maririn always had come first.

Unless...

"_I... I have... an appointment."_ Rei's words echoed in his head.

No way, Motoki thought, laughing to himself, that's impossible.

XXXX

Rei watched in satisfaction how he was looking around for her in complete confusion. He had expected her to wait for him here for sure. Well, though luck. This time it would be different.

He made a few steps towards the street now, obviously hoping to see her around there.

Rei took advantage of his distraction and sneaked quickly behind the next pillar of the building. He turned around again and looked at the entrance to Crown

Now was her chance. Rei jumped out of her hideout, grabbing Takai by his shoulders. "Boo!" she shouted.

Takai cried out in alarm. "Rei, you scared me to death!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and gave him a friendly pat. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

He frowned, obviously not understanding.

"Don't worry about it," Rei said quickly. "Come on, I'm starving."

He nodded and they started to walk. "Where do you wanna go?" Takai asked.

Rei smiled. He still hadn't noticed that his hiccup was gone. So the scare-somebody-with-hiccups theory had worked.

Suddenly she paused. She sensed something. A strange energy, and it was nearby. She turned around, looking for the place where it came from; but just when she thought that she had figured it out, it was gone all of a sudden.

"Rei? Are you... all right?"

Darn, she thought, realizing that the scare-method hadn't lasted very long.

"Yes," she answered finally, "I just thought..." She looked once more at the point she was sure that strange energy had come from.

"What?" Takai asked curiously, looking in the same direction now, too.

"Nothing," Rei finally said, and pulled him with her. "Let's go to the little snack bar around the corner."

.

Jadeite clenched his fists, observing how Mars grabbed for that boy's arm, pulling him away with her.

_She's mine_, a voice resounded in his head. He clenched at his forehead, but the thought had already been formed.

What was going on with him? It was bad enough that he had come here for an inexplicable reason to observe that Sailor Senshi; now he was even starting to feel jealous about her.

"I belong to Beryl," he whispered to himself, "She's the only woman I long for."

But still he wasn't able to teleport away. Maybe if he just watched her one more time. Maybe then he would realize that there was nothing special about that girl and he could finally go on as he had always done.

XXXX

She hadn't recognized him. Thank god. But the way he looked now, this really wasn't a surprise anyway.

Nephrite slowly opened the door and peered through the little gap. She was still there, cleaning up the floor. That was his job! Not that he was very keen to do it, but it was absolutely wrong that she was doing the task that was his.

Ami, Nephrite thought, why do you always have to be so good?

He sighed and finally stepped out of the room where he had been hiding for some minutes. Slowly he walked down the hallway until he was standing behind Ami. She hadn't noticed him.

"I'll finish it," he finally said.

She jumped and turned around quickly, still holding the mop in her hands. Nephrite stretched out his hands for it.

"Come on, give me that."

He took the mop out of her hands, taking care not to touch her, and continued cleaning up. She was still standing there watching him.

"What?" he asked, harsher than had been his intention.

"I... I want to help," she said softly, and it took all of Nephrite's strength not to throw down the mop and take her into his arms.

How he had missed the sound of her voice...

"There's no need to," he answered instead.

But of course she didn't do as he said. That was Ami. She took the duster and started to clean the desk's surface.

"You don't have to do that," Nephrite said.

"I know," she answered and smiled at him lightly.

For a long moment there was silence while both were doing their work.

"So, where are you from?" Ami suddenly asked.

"Why do you wanna know that?" he asked back.

She bit her lip and shrugged, going on cleaning the desk.

"You really don't have to do that," Nephrite finally said again, this time a little friendlier.

"It's okay, I like helping."

"I know," he answered before he had really thought about it.

"What?" Ami asked.

"I mean, you obviously do," he said quickly.

She smiled shyly, and Nephrite wished that it didn't make his heart beat so hard.

"And... what's your real name now?"

Nephrite looked at her in surprise. "My real name?"

"I don't think it's... Nephelin. Otherwise you wouldn't have lunged at Motoki-kun that way."

"And why do you wanna know _that_ now?"

"Just because. I'm sorry."

Nephrite looked at her for a very long time. No, she really hadn't recognized him. That was good, it was even better.

"Tell me," he said, "isn't there anybody you should be with, instead of helping a complete stranger to clean up?"

He saw how she recoiled, and tears started to accumulate in her eyes.

"There... was somebody," she finally answered, to Nephrite's surprise, in a shaky voice.

"Really? And where is he now?"

Stop it, he chided himself. He saw how Ami clenched her fists, lowering her eyes.

"He... he's dead," she whispered, and then he heard her sob once as she started to tremble. That wasn't possible! She couldn't really be grieving for him.

"Ami..." Nephrite said softly.

She looked at him in surprise, and now he saw how tears were running down her cheeks. He quickly put away the mop, all ready to walk towards her and take her in his arms, despite the decision he had made.

The door opened and a group of five girls walked in, giggling and babbling loudly.

"That's him," one of them whispered more than audibly, "Isn't he sweet?"

For a moment Nephrite didn't really know what to do. On the one hand there was Ami who, he realized now, was obviously grieving for him; on the other hand, he knew that the way he looked now, there was no way she'd recognize him.

Finally Ami turned around quickly and left the center. Nephrite forced back the desire to run after her.

Ami, its better like this, he thought, believe me. You'll forget me and find somebody who's better for you.

Because all that mattered to him now was finding a way back to the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible.

Now that he knew that Ami was all right... somehow...

"Hello?" one of the girls shook him out of his thoughts, "We would like to have a room."

Nephrite didn't answer, but stepped behind the desk slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of longing that was rising up again.

"How long?" he finally asked.

XXXX

Ami ran aimlessly through the streets, hot tears running down her cheeks. Only when she felt that her lungs were burning and she wasn't able to go on she stopped, letting herself fall down on her knees. The soft, gurgling sound of the water made her realize that she was at the river's shore again. The same place where she had... been once before. How long ago had it been?

"_Isn't there anybody you should be with, instead of helping a complete stranger to clean up?"_

He was so right. She couldn't understand it herself. Why did she feel so... attracted to him? She didn't know him at all, and it hadn't been long ago that Nephrite...

"_So, where is he now?"_

_He's... dead."_

She burrowed her face in her hands and sobbed loud.

Yes, Nephrite was dead, and though that fact almost broke her heart into pieces... to be with _him_, that man, somehow had made her feel... good.

Why? she asked herself, why did it feel so... familiar with him?

When he had appeared suddenly behind her to take the mop out of her hands, her heart had been beating so loud she was sure that he'd been able to hear it. And that feeling hadn't been new. She had already felt it before. It had felt like... the night she had caught Nephrite in her room.

No, Ami thought in shock, that can't be.

Nephrite was dead, and no power on earth would bring him back to her anymore.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at the flowing water.

But why had those few minutes she had spent with _him_ felt so familiar? And why hadn't she remembered Nephrite even for a second, while she'd been with _him_?

Ami started. That's right! Only now had she noticed. During that short time she'd spent with _him,_ she hadn't thought even once of Nephrite. Only when _he_ had asked her if there was anybody she should be with.

Who is he? Ami thought. Why is he awakening these feelings in me?

She sighed and looked at the sky.

Nephrite, what should I do?

XXXX

Rei clenched her fists around the broom and looked over her right shoulder. Nothing. But it just seemed that way. In reality, she could feel that there was something or somebody who was observing her. An unknown, although familiar, energy that had been following her since she met Takai at the Crown center.

Suddenly she had to smile as she remembered the afternoon she had spent with Takai. When she was with him she felt so at ease, and though he was hiccupping almost the whole time, he was a very agreeable person to pass the time with.

What a pity that the methods she'd been trying on him to stop his hiccup had been mostly unsuccessful.

She had the impression that she really had tried everything: Making him hold his breath, drink water speedily, a combination of drinking water and holding his breath afterwards; she even had allowed him to try it with his lemon slices again. He would even have agreed to make a headstand, if it had worked.

The most successful method had been the scare-method. At least for a few minutes he had stopped hiccupping, though he hadn't noticed it. And there was something else. Rei suddenly thought of some other moments Takai's hiccup had stopped. Until now it had always been when they had had... body contact. But this would mean...

The energy of the presence suddenly increased, and now Rei was able to figure out its hiding place.

"Mars Power... make up!" she called.

Once transformed, she threw a fireball towards that point. A shape jumped out and stayed behind a big tree.

"I know you're there," she said with a firm voice, and looked at the shadow behind the trunk, "And I also know that you've been following me the whole afternoon. Come on, show yourself!"

For a long time nothing happened; but finally, from the shadow of the tree, somebody stepped into the light.

A young man with short, blond curls, a black uniform and blue eyes.

"Jadeite?" Mars asked in surprise.

"Hello... Mars," he greeted her with a strange, wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6, Special Act

_Chapter note: Actually this was planned to be part of Act 42. But suddenly I realized that it had become too long and I had the impression that the usual main characters were about to be pushed aside a little. After all it's an AmiNeph fanfiction story. So I've decided to create this Rei/Takai Special Act because after all I really like this scene and it definitely can't be cut. _

_Apart from its beginning it's a completely Rei/Takai chapter, which means that they are the main characters. Everything that happens here is taken place that night Usagi transforms into the princess again and Naru gets hurt._

_Hope you enjoy it._

Special Act: Rei and Takai

Usagi looked at the horrible destruction she had caused. Almost everything was on fire, a complete battlefield. Her best friend, Naru, was lying on the ground before her, wounded. All this was because of her.

"Mako-chan," Usagi said slowly, in shock, "I have the power to destroy the earth."

Makoto didn't answer, but finally she changed back to her civilian form.

"Come on," she said, "We have to take Naru to the hospital."

The two girls helped Naru to stand up; but Makoto soon realized that Usagi was still in shock and unable to support her friend, so she took care of Naru alone.

I did this, Usagi thought, terrified. It was me who caused all this.

"It wasn't you, it was the princess," Makoto whispered in Usagi's ear. "Nobody can blame you for that."

Couldn't they? The truth was that whenever she started to feel upset, it was like she gave the princess the opportunity to push her aside to stand in her place. Usagi felt completely unable to withstand it. It felt like if a door was opened and she was too weak to keep it closed, no matter how hard she braced against it. But the most horrible thing was that, though the princess took all control over her body, she somehow still was able to see what happened. She was forced to watch the destruction she caused.

I'm weak, Usagi thought, that's why all this is happening. I'm not strong enough to control the Ginzuishou or my second self.

It had taken all her will and strength together to get through to the princess. But that hadn't been easy. She remembered how much strength it had cost her to demand the princess to stop.

But, nevertheless, I did it, Usagi suddenly realized.

This meant that if she somehow managed to push the princess back, she finally would be able to keep control over her own body, even if she became upset.

I have to do my best, she thought; I'll find a way to control the powers of the Ginzuishou.

xxxx

"Youma Taisan!"

Jadeite jumped quickly aside when Mars threw another fireball towards him. Still he was smiling. Yes, it was just as it had been in his dream. But this time he wasn't a fool, trying to block her attack with his bare hands.

"Burning Mandala!"

As her next attack flew towards him, he ducked and the hot fire discs exploded behind him. Now she ran towards him, just the way he had expected. Again and again she attacked him, while he dodged and fended off her punches and kicks ably.

How long had they been fighting? Jadeite didn't know. All his focus was on Mars. The way she fought, the way she moved, trying to find a vulnerable point on him… She was so beautiful. Even more than in his memory. Yes, she belonged to him. The beat of his heart was proof enough.

"Akuryou Taisan!" she shouted now, but Jadeite had already noticed how exhausted she was. This attack was weak, and it was an easy thing to block it with his daggers and throw it back to her.

That surprised her obviously - or was she too exhausted? - because she didn't made any move to fend it off. So the attack exploded just before her feet, catapulting her backwards against the building. She slammed against the wall and slid to the ground.

Jadeite walked slowly towards her and knelt down.

"It's useless," he said, while he carefully stroked a strand of hair out of her face. "You taught me well back then."

She looked at him in surprise. "What… what do you mean?"

"Can't you figure it out yourself?" He started to caress her cheek, but she quickly beat his hand away. "Don't you remember… me?" he asked now.

"Remember you?" she asked back.

"Yes, back then, in the distant past. You and me."

Her eyes widened and he saw how she clenched her fists. So this meant…

"What are you talking about?"

Jadeite's whole body went numb with that question. She didn't remember him? He grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him.

"Can't you feel it?" he wanted to know. "We belong together."

"No!" she shouted, shaking off his hands and pressing herself against the wall behind her that was impeding her ability to move backwards. Jadeite leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her head. Now it really was impossible for her to break free.

"You've gotta feel it too," he whispered close to her ear. "I know you do. You… are mine, just the way you were back then. It's destiny."

The way she jerked her knee into his stomach surprised him completely. He writhed in agony, and Mars used the opportunity to slam down her elbow between his shoulders.

Jadeite gasped and fell to the ground. Mars stepped away until she was out of his reach.

"I belong to no one!" she said with a cold voice. "And I'm not Mars, I'm Rei Hino!"

Jadeite slowly came to his feet again. Her words resounded in his head.

"How can it be that you're not feeling it too?" he pressed. "Master Endymion remembered, and even Nephrite had a feeling. It's destiny."

"I don't remember much about my past life," she replied, unaffected, "And though I don't owe you any explanation, there is one thing you must know. I'm not willing to be a puppet of the past. I've decided to live in the present. And you don't awaken any feelings in me."

Her words were like new kicks to his stomach.

"You…" he hissed, "Is it… because of that turtle-boy?"

He saw how she winced, which increased his anger. So this meant…?

"_Jadeite," _Queen Beryl's voice resounded in his head,_ "Where are you? Appear before me immediately!"_

Jadeite straightened up. He looked at Mars for a long time.

"Once you've got your memories back, you'll realize that _I'm_ the one you're longing for," he said. "I swear I'll make you remember."

Then he teleported away.

xxxx

"Takai!"

Takai felt somebody shake him energetically, and finally blinked. "What?" he mumbled.

"A phone call for you."

Takai slowly rolled to his left side and somehow managed to glimpse at the watch. The dial indicated that it was long past midnight. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," his roommate said grumpily and lay down again in his bed. "She didn't tell me her name, but it seemed to be important."

"She?" Takai was wide awake now. There was only one _she_ who had his number at the dorm.

"Yes, she's been asking for you very persistently, so I would say it's something important. Also considering how late she's calling. Really, this is almost blasphemy!"

"Why didn't you just let it ring?" Takai asked back while he jumped out of his bed and got dressed hurriedly.

"I did, man, but the damn phone wouldn't stop ringing, and since you sleep heavier than a rock…"

Takai didn't listen to his friend. He quickly left the room he was sharing with him at the dorm and hurried into the adjacent living room. He lamented once more that he was unable to find a job that would at least allow him to afford a cell phone.

He stepped towards the little table the phone was on and took a deep breath. Then he finally picked up the earpiece, hoping that she hadn't hung up already.

"Hello?"

"Takai-kun?" Rei's voice sounded from the other side of the line, making his heart beat faster.

"Rei?" he asked nonetheless.

"Yes, it's me… I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay," he answered quickly. "I've told you, you can call me here anytime."

She didn't answer, but he could hear her breathing hard.

"Rei, are you all right?" he asked, worried. After all, she must have had a reason to call him at this hour.

"I… I just heeded to talk to somebody… from the real world."

Takai frowned at that strange statement. "Did something happen?"

"Yes… No… I mean… somehow."

"What is it?"

"It's difficult to explain," Rei said, her voice trembling.

"Do you… want me to come over?"

There was a long silence at the other side of the line. "That would be nice," she finally answered to his relief.

Takai looked at his watch. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, all right?"

"All right."

"I'll be right there," he asserted.

"Takai-kun?" she suddenly said with a very strange tone in her voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for telling you this, but… have you noticed anything?"

"Have I noticed anything? Like what?"

"There's something… missing," she said, and he heard how she laughed lightly, which made his heart beat even faster. What was that? Why did she awaken these feelings in him?

"Takai-kun?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. So, there's something missing, you say."

"You haven't noticed it at all?"

Takai tried to make sense of her words and suddenly…

"My hiccup!" he shouted, "it's… gone." He suppressed a very severe curse as the first hick wracked his body.

"I'm sorry," he heard Rei say, still laughing. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's… okay," he answered, more than annoyed about that horrible tick. "See you… in a few minutes, then."

"I'll wait at the top of the stairs," she answered and hung up. Takai put the earpiece back to its place, his mind forming a most imaginative curse about his hiccup. He held his breath, and sighed in relief when it helped this time; then he ran back into his room.

His roommate looked at him in surprise.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, it's kind of an emergency," Takai answered. He walked over to the closet to take out the only solid color sweater he owned and got changed quickly.

"Who is it?" his roommate suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"That girl, of course. Is she your… girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Takai shouted and grabbed for his backpack and his jacket. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Just friends, eh? Let me tell you something – I wouldn't leave the bed at this hour now, not even for my very best friend."

With this, Takai's roommate turned around and pulled the covers over his head.

Takai didn't waste time thinking about his friend's words. He left the room, crossed the living room quickly and finally left the dorm, running into the night.

xxxx

Rei was sitting on the first step that went up to the temple.

What the hell had gotten into her? She could have called anyone of her friends. Usagi, Makoto, even Ami. Why in the world had she dialed Takai's number?

You know, why, a voice sounded in her head.

She sighed. That encounter with Jadeite had indeed made her lose her composure. And she wasn't somebody who lost her cool easily. But hearing that Shitennou talking about him and her in the past, seeing that ardent gaze he'd had when he looked at her, had scared her somehow.

"_Can't you feel it? We belong together."_

"_You… are mine, just the way you were back then. It's destiny."_

Rei supported her chin on her pulled knees. The past life. Why was everybody so obsessed with their past lives?

"_I… I just needed to talk to somebody… from the real world."_

Takai had nothing to do with all this. He had no idea about what was going on in town. The Youmas, the princess and her dangerous powers, the mission, the Dark Kingdom, the past life. All this was out of his knowledge. And that had ultimately been the reason she'd called him. Because – apart from that day at the amusement park – Takai was completely… untouched.

That's not the only reason, that weak voice sounded in her head again.

"_Is it because of … that boy?"_

Rei shook her head.

No, she thought, that is absolute nonsense.

Everybody knew that she didn't like boys. Because they just couldn't be trusted. She had learned that the hard way…

"Rei!"

Rei looked up and saw Takai running towards her. She stood up, unable to do anything about her heart, which had started to beat faster at his appearance. She had to pull herself together to not run towards him and… embrace him.

What is going on with me? she asked herself.

Takai had reached her finally. He was out of breath and his hair was a complete mess.

"You didn't have to run," Rei said.

"I was worried… Are you… all right?"

Yes, now I am, Rei thought to her own surprise. "I'm okay," she answered simply. "Let's go."

"Where do you… want to go?" Takai asked. "All I… saw was a… snack bar nearby. If… you want to… eat something…"

"Could we just… walk around?" Rei asked.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Whatever you want."

Before Rei really realized what she was doing, she linked arms with him and pulled him away. This obviously surprised him, because his hiccup stopped immediately.

So I was right? Rei asked herself, Does that mean that…? But this time Rei wouldn't make the same mistake telling him…

"Have you noticed, Rei? It's gone again¨"

She looked up to him and smiled. "Yes, it is."

He smiled back… and hiccupped.

"Damned hell!" he shouted

Rei laughed. "Watch your language. You're speaking to a shrine girl."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled guiltily.

She boxed his chest. "That was a joke."

"Nevertheless… I'd better not… tell you the… curse I made up… in my mind after… I hung up the phone."

Rei started to giggle, completely unable to stop it. What is going on with you? she scolded herself, You are behaving just like those horrible bimbos.

"So… do you want to… tell me what… happened?"

"I just… had a horrible night," she tried to avoid answering the question, though it wasn't a lie at all. "Can I ask you something, Takai-kun? Do you believe in past lives?"

"Past lives?" Takai asked.

"Yes, you know, that you've lived once already and now you've been reborn."

Takai put one finger on his lower lip to think.

He always does that, Rei thought.

"That's interesting. Actually… I've never thought about… anything like that… before. To me there's only been… this one life I'm living now. I've… never wondered… if I'd lived… in the distant past."

Rei nodded. That was exactly the answer she had expected.

"What about you?" Takai asked suddenly. "Do… you believe that you've lived… already in the past?"

"What if I told you… that I know exactly that I did?"

"I would want you… to tell me everything… about it," Takai answered honestly.

Rei smiled and tightened her grip around his arm a little. Again his hiccup stopped, but he noticed it again.

"It stopped again" he said delightedly.

Rei waited in doubt, but this time it really seemed… Then his hick made her wince.

"Stop focusing on it!" she scolded him, laughing.

"I can't!" he called out desperately, "Since… you made me… notice on the… phone, I'm all focused… on it. So it's… actually your fault."

"Oh, Takai-kun, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She was surprised when he suddenly put his arm around her shoulders. "That was a… joke."

For a moment they looked at each other and Rei clenched her fists as she felt her heart beating faster again.

Why? she thought, That's not me at all.

"So," Takai said slowly, releasing her and taking one step aside, "The reason you've been so… upset was because of your past life?"

Rei tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment about Takai's retreat.

"Well… yes," she answered.

"Do you… want to tell me about it?"

She hesitated. Inside her a battle was raging: the desire to tell him everything versus the duty of keeping the secret.

"You don't have to," Takai said quickly.

"It's not that I don't want to, "Rei confessed. "It's just so… complicated. My friends, they're so completely obsessed with their past lives. One of them even believes that the only reason she lives is to finish what she couldn't do back then. And tonight…"

Rei couldn't help but tremble as she remembered Jadeite looking at her so possessively.

"_You… are mine, just the way you were back then. It's destiny."_

"_Once you've got your memories back, you'll realize that I'm the one you're longing for. I swear I'll make you remember." _

.

Takai saw how Rei started to shake harder, obviously remembering something terrifying that had happened tonight. Watching her like this, she suddenly seemed so… frail and weak. Whatever had happened tonight must had scared her to death, and though there was nothing he wished more than to take her in his arms, he knew that she wouldn't appreciate that now. She, who always wanted to appear strong, with total control over her feelings.

So he took out his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're shivering," he said in a soft voice, and watched in satisfaction how she wrapped his jacket around herself tightly. "So, tonight…?"

"Tonight I… I met… somebody. And he wanted me to remember things from my past life… He was so intense."

"A… friend of yours?" Takai asked, trying desperately to force back the feeling of jealousy that started to rise up.

"No… not really," she answered to his relief.

We're just friends, he thought, just friends.

"_Just friends, eh? Let me tell you something – I wouldn't leave the bed at this hour now, not even for my very best friend."_

Damn, Takai thought when he realized the true meaning of his friend's words.

Suddenly her cell-phone rang and she took it out quickly from her pocket.

"Yes?... Makoto, what's going on?… Hold on a minute, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Takai saw how she listened to the person on the other side of the line. Makoto. Wasn't that the girl Motoki had a crush on? He couldn't understand what she was saying, but she seemed very upset; and as Rei's eyes widened, Takai knew that he was right.

"Oh dear," Rei said now. "But, Osaka-san, is she okay?... And Usagi?... She's wrong. It's not her fault… Yes, alright, I'll be there too. So, see you tomorrow."

She clapped her mobile shut and put it back into her pocket.

"Is everything… alright?" Takai asked carefully.

"Actually… not really," Rei answered, "But… we'll find a way to fix it."

"Does it have to do with… the past life?"

She nodded, and he felt that it was better not to ask more questions. "Do you feel warmer?"

"Oh… yes… yes, thank you," Rei answered and made a move to take Takai's jacket off again.

"Keep it," he said, and smiled at her. "You can give it back to me next time."

She smiled back and nodded. Now he would at least have a reason to see her again. There was nothing wrong with calling somebody to say, "Hi there, are you okay? Great. And by the way, could you give me back my jacket?"

"Thank you," she said.

"It's okay. It's just a jacket."

"That's not what I meant."

I know, Takai thought.

"Thank you for listening to me," she said in a warm voice.

"Anytime," he answered honestly, realizing in disappointment that they had come back to the stairs that led to the temple.

"I think you just broke a record," Rei suddenly remarked, smirking.

"A record? What do you m…" The realization of what she meant and the hick that followed after that made him curse out loud now.

"Takai-kun, you're in front of a temple!" she shouted, laughing.

"I'm… sorry," he apologized, "but this is… so annoying."

"Don't be angry," she consoled him. "Actually you should be glad. There have been a lot of times you weren't hiccupping. More than you know."

"Yes, I know… you're right, but… it would be… great it I was… able to enjoy… these moments too. Every time… I realize it, it… starts again."

"You know," Rei suddenly said seriously, "maybe we should try something more… drastic."

"Something more… drastic?" Takai asked back.

"Yes… you know…"

Takai didn't know what she was talking about. He was sure that they had tried every method to stop his hiccup and, out of all these, the one where she had jumped at him from behind and scared him had probably been the most effective. But, of course, as soon as he'd noticed it, the hiccup had started again.

"What could… be more drastic… than when you… jumped at me… this afternoon?"

"Well,… in fact I was thinking about something even… more drastic."

Is she blushing? Takai thought, when he saw how a dark shadow appeared on her cheeks.

"Why don't… you tell me about… it?" he insisted, completely confused now.

"Oh, for God's sake, Takai-kun!" she shouted. Then she grabbed him by his sweater, pulled him towards her, and placed her lips on his.

.

Rei had actually only planned to give Takai a quick and friendly kiss on the corner of his mouth, to see if it worked. But when she felt his soft, warm lips on hers, she suddenly felt completely unable to end it so quickly.

Finally she let go of him and took one step back to look at him. "Now?" she asked. Takai slowly opened his eyes and Rei couldn't help but smile at the silence. "See?" she said, "No hiccup anymore."

And indeed, though Takai didn't say a word, he didn't start to hiccup again. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth in deep surprise.

"Takai?" Rei asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He still didn't say anything. He just looked at her in shock.

"Takai? Are you all right?"

Silence.

"Umm… Takai… Could you at least… blink or something, so I know you can hear me?"

He blinked once, twice; and then everything happened so fast Rei couldn't quite follow. Had it been he who stepped towards her, taking her face in his hands, or was it she who wrapped her arms around his waist first?

But suddenly she felt his mouth on hers again, and this time it was very clear that this wasn't just a friendly kiss. Rei closed her eyes and her lips parted as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. Her fingers bored into his back and his grip around her neck tightened.

The kiss went on and on, and it was Takai who finally ended it, placing his forehead against hers. Both were gasping. Finally he placed one last tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll call you," he whispered, and then, all of a sudden, he turned around and ran away, his turtle backpack bouncing up and down.

Rei let herself fell down on the stairs. Her head was spinning, she was breathing hard and her heart was beating so fast and strong that it felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest.

What the hell had that just been?

She felt her hands start to shake, and burrowed them in Takai's jacket.

No, she thought, leaning her head on her knees, No, please, not again.

And then she started to sob. She was completely unable to contain it; the tears just came out, running down her cheeks, as she realized exactly what that had been.

Please, please, not again, not again, not again, please, she pleaded silently over and over as, after all that time, the evil laughter started to echo in her mind again.


	7. Chapter 7, Act 42

Act 42

Jadeite slowly walked down the stairs and stood still, looking at the black stone Queen Beryl had given to him.

"_Embed this in Endymion's body. Endymion's heart must be separated from the Princess."_

Still, he didn't feel really able to follow through with Beryl's command. Suddenly it somehow didn't feel right to him to obey any longer. It felt like… he was betraying his… true Master. Master Endymion.

"_I belong to no one."_

"_I'm not willing to be a puppet of the past. I'm not Mars, I'm Rei Hino. I've decided to life in the present, and you don't awaken any feelings in me."_

Mars… she didn't remember him, didn't remember their love. Instead, she had decided to become involved with a human.

That boy… Jadeite knew him. He had used him once - it seemed so long ago - to collect human energy. Why in the world was Mars associating with that ordinary, unremarkable human boy?

_Because that's how she was in the past life… with you._

Jadeite sat down and stroked the smooth surface of the black stone.

"_Endymion's heart must be separated from the Princess."_

The Queen and he, they actually weren't really different. She, too, was longing for somebody who didn't reciprocate her feelings. Wasn't it more than likely that she was trying to do everything to make him change his mind?

"_You don't awaken any feelings in me."_

But, nevertheless, there was a difference. Endymion, his Master, had never had feelings for the Queen. Not even in the past. It had always been one sided. But Mars… she had been fond of him back then. Why hadn't his appearance and his revelation provoked any reaction from her?

Jadeite enclosed the black stone with his hand and stood up.

Despite that, he and the Queen had the same desire. The wish that the other one would return the feelings they had.

He sighed and put the stone back in the pocket of his jacket. He had made a decision. Now he knew exactly what to do.

xxxx

The entrance door opened. Nephrite looked up and saw a young man with a striped sweater, a turtle backpack and a little basket coming in.

"Takai, hi!" Motoki greeted him, "You've brought Maririn."

"Yes," the young man said, smiling, and took a little turtle out of the basket, placing it inside the tank with Motoki's turtle.

"They're lovers," Motoki explained Nephrite with a wide smile. "Ah, and this is Takai-kun."

The young man nodded in a friendly way, and Nephrite couldn't help but nod back.

"And you are…?" Takai said.

"He's a new friend and employee," Motoki introduced, "His name is…"

Nephrite clenched his fists. What would probably come now?

" …very difficult to pronounce. So, he'd better tell you himself."

Takai looked at Nephrite expectantly. He hesitated. Should he really…?

The door opened and two girls came in.

"Welcome," Nephrite greeted them. "How long?"

"Two hours," one of them said, "for the beginning."

Motoki nodded. "You can take room number one. It's just tidied up, so it's all fresh now."

"Thank you," the girls said. Then they disappeared. Motoki arranged the registration booklet, and suddenly looked at Takai in surprise.

"Takai?" he said slowly, "Say something."

"What?"

"Again. Say something else."

"Are you nuts? Why?"

"Your hiccup! You're not hiccupping!"

"Oh, that," Takai said and smiled. "Yeah, I've finally found a very… effective method."

"You have to know, Nephkichi-kun, that Takai always used to hiccup whenever a girl approached him," Motoki explained.

"Motoki!" Takai shouted.

"What? It's okay, he's a friend."

"Yes, but either way…"

"So, what did you do?" Motoki asked now, curiously.

Takai reddened. "That's a little bit… difficult to explain."

"Why?" Motoki prodded. "What's so difficult about it? Just tell us what you've done. It's not like we want you to tell us about your first kiss or something."

Nephrite didn't think that the young men's face could turn redder, but it did. Motoki obviously had noticed this, too, because he shouted out: "No way! Takai, you kissed a girl? That was your method? Holy cow, thank goodness! Finally! Takai's first kiss and at the same time the method to stop his hiccup!"

Motoki patted his friend's shoulder energetically. "Who is she? Do I know her? How long has that going on now? Why haven't you ever told me anything?"

If he goes on questioning him like this he'll _really_ start to hiccup, Nephrite thought while he watched Takai patiently enduring Motoki's bombardment of questions.

"Man, this is worthy of celebration," Motoki finally resolved, taking off his work apron. "Let's party, Takai. You too, Nephkichi-kun."

"Somebody has to attend the clients," Nephrite answered emotionlessly.

"Darn," Motoki said in disappointment, "you're right."

"It's okay, I'll stay."

Motoki looked at Nephrite in deep surprise. "Really? Well… thanks, man." Then he disappeared quickly in the changing room.

"That's really nice of you, thank you," Takai said now.

Nephrite shrugged and started to clean the desk, so his hands had something to do.

"You're not exactly the… talkative type, are you?" Takai asked now.

"No."

The young man smiled. "That must make it hard for you to work with Motoki. He's a good guy, but sometimes he forgets that not everybody wants to shout out his thoughts and feelings. But he means no harm. It's best to ignore him."

"That's easier said than done," Nephrite answered to his own surprise.

Takai laughed. "Yeah, I know. Just try not to kill him, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Nephrite said and couldn't avoid a little smirk. Man, what the hell was going on with him? Was he starting to get along with humans?

Motoki appeared again. "Takai, let's go. See you later, Nephkichi-kun. If you're having any trouble you can call me on my mobile."

"Go and get the car," Takai said, "I'll be right there."

Motoki nodded and left the center.

"Nephkichi? That's not your real name, am I right?"

Nephrite looked at Takai in surprise. How…?

"You wince every time Motoki calls you that," Takai explained. "He has a bad habit of calling his friends by nicknames. It took me ages to get him to stop calling me Taki-kun."

Nephrite shrugged again. What else could he have answered, anyway?

"So… what's your name?" Takai asked carefully.

Nephrite hesitated. Ah, what the heck. It really couldn't be worse. "Nephrite."

"Nephrite?" Takai repeated. He looked as if he was evaluating it in his mind. "Nephrite. That's cool."

A horn was heard. Takai reached for a sheet of paper and wrote down something quickly.

"Here," he said and shoved it over the desk towards Nephrite. "Unfortunately, I can't afford a mobile, but this is my number at the dorm. If you ever want to talk to somebody, even if it's just to gripe about Motoki…" The horn sounded again. "I'd better go. So, see you Nephrite-kun. It was nice to meet you."

With this, he turned and left the Crown center. Nephrite slowly picked up the piece of paper Takai had left. These humans were indeed really strange. They could barely know you and still quickly offer their friendship.

Ami, Motoki and now Takai. But what was really confusing for Nephrite was that they just had taken him the way he was, without asking for anything in return.

"_If you ever want to talk to somebody, even if it's just to gripe about Motoki…"_

Nephrite crumpled up the card and threw it into the garbage basket. I won't stay here much longer, he thought.

xxxx

Rei closed her mobile and put it back into her pocket.

"Who's calling you all the time?" Makoto asked curiously.

"It's probably a wrong number," Rei answered and tried to go on reading her book. From the corner of her eyes she noticed how Makoto and Ami exchanged a very meaningful gaze. What luck that Usagi had gone to visit Naru at the hospital. Otherwise, she would have been bombarded already with annoying questions.

As for Luna, after she had painted her nails and eaten up all the popcorn again, she had fallen asleep on the table, transforming into a plushie cat again.

"You know," Makoto said slowly, "considering how many times your phone rang just now, it doesn't seem to me that somebody has got the wrong number."

Rei shrugged and pretended to be very concentrated on her studies. Again her mobile vibrated in her pocket, and she wished that her heart wouldn't leap so much at the sound.

"Another wrong number, I guess," Makoto said suspiciously.

"Yes," Rei said curtly, making it clear that she didn't want to go on about the matter. Finally the two girls went back to working on their homework, and while Rei pretended to go on reading, her thoughts were completely elsewhere.

Of course nobody was misdialing, and she knew very well that neither Makoto nor Ami believed that, either. They just didn't know who it was: Takai.

Rei tightened her grip on her book. He'd been calling the whole afternoon. She knew that it had been him because, at first, he'd been calling her from the dorm. Afterwards he obviously had been calling her from every phone booth he'd passed by, because there were several different numbers appearing as missed calls on her mobile. The last ones had been made from the same mobile number. Certainly a friend's.

Rei sighed softly. She wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, but at the moment… she just didn't had the strength to face him. Not after…

Her mobile vibrated again and made her wince.

"Oh, for god's sake, Rei!" Makoto shouted. "If you don't want to pick up your phone, turn it off at least. I have a test tomorrow, so please. That constant vibrating is driving me crazy."

"Okay!" Rei shouted back, taking out her mobile to turn it off. It had been the same mobile number again. She suppressed the desire to call back. That wouldn't end well.

Suddenly she remembered how Takai had put his jacket over her shoulder.

"_You're shivering."_

At that moment, for some reason, she actually had wished… that he would have taken her into his arms.

Rei clenched her fists. Why? Why was she suddenly feeling like that? All this time since… then, she had been perfectly able to control her feelings towards boys. And it had felt good to have that control. It had made her feel strong, untouchable, not a victim anymore.

Why did… _he_ have to show up and ruin everything she had worked so hard to build?

_He's not him_, a very soft and weak voice in her head said.

He's a man! Rei thought, pushing that voice back into its cage. A man can't be trusted, not even Takai. Yes, he might be caring and lovely now, but sooner or later he would show his true face, and she wasn't stupid enough to wait for that moment to come.

It's better to end this now, she thought, ignoring her heart that started to beat faster to plead for its rights.

xxxx

Shingo pressed the buttons of his controller, making Mario jump from one isle to another.

"_I'll punish you!"_

He paused. Usagi's plushie had transformed into a girl! A lilac-haired girl… with a tail!

Don't be stupid, be chided himself and kept on playing his game. But he wasn't able to concentrate on it anymore, and eventually his Mario character died.

The plushie had transformed into a girl! Was he going crazy? It would be more like his sister to have such strange ideas. But maybe he had been playing too many video games lately. Hadn't he seen a report recently where they were talking about the stultification of kids who spent too much time playing video games or watching TV?

Shingo quickly stood up and put away the console. Just at that moment his mother came in.

"You've finished already?" she asked in surprise. "I thought you wanted to challenge me."

"Yeah," Shingo answered, "I'm going to… read a book."

"Read a book?" his mother cried out and put her palm on his forehead. "Hm, your temperature is normal. What's going on, boy?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just felt like… reading a book."

"Really? What's going on with you kids tonight? First there's your sister, staying in the bathroom for three hours trying to cook herself, and now you decide to read a book!"

Shingo shrugged and left the living room. But, climbing up the stairs, he suddenly hesitated.

"_I'll punish you."_

No, he suddenly thought, that's really _too_ weird.

He returned to the living room.

"Mama, how about a challenge?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Anytime, honey, anytime."

xxxx

Ami was standing on the top of the stairs that led down to the Crown center. Slowly, she lifted one hand and smoothed her blouse. It was her favorite, white fabric with short sleeves. A thin, dark blue ribbon criss-crossed over the chest.

Still she didn't really understand what had possessed to put on exactly _that_ blouse, but as she walked down the stairs now, feeling her heart beating faster with every step she took, she started to realize why. And that thought scared her.

_You want him to like you._

No, that's not why, she thought. I like the blouse, that's all.

_And why is your heart beating in the throat?_

Ami sighed and took out her karaoke year-round passport; then she took a deep breath and walked down the last steps and finally entered Crown.

Motoki was standing over _him_. He was cleaning up the floor again.

"Hello!" she greeted them cheerily, flashing her year passport.

"Welcome," Motoki greeted her as sociably as ever.

_He_ stood there with his back to her and then, slowly, he turned around. An image flashed before Ami's eyes: Nephrite turning around to face her, after he'd saved her from Kunzite's sword; looking at her with his incredible blue eyes.

What... had that just been? Ami thought in shock. No, that's absurd…

"Hi," she said and smiled shyly.

"Hi," he greeted back shortly, turning his back on her again to put the mop and the bucket away.

"I'll do this for you," Motoki said, and before _he_ could say anything Motoki had disappeared with the things.

Ami tugged nervously at the hem of her blouse while _he_ finally walked behind the desk, obviously feeling very uncomfortable in her presence.

Go, she thought, what are you waiting for?

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said and looked at her now. Ami looked back in confusion.

"About what I said last time," he explained, "You know… I had no right… You just wanted to help."

Ami couldn't help but smile. "It's okay."

"So… you like singing?" he asked.

"Eh?" was all Ami was able to ask, too surprised by his sudden interest.

"As far as I know, people come here to sing. And you and your com… friends come here a lot. So, I suppose that means that you like singing."

Ami inwardly shouted at her heart, which was beating stronger and stronger with every word _he_ said to her.

"Yes," she finally managed to mumble, "but we also just come together to… talk, and that kind of thing."

He nodded, and the expression on his face looked like he was considering something very important.

"What about you? Do you like… singing?" Ami asked now, feeling kind of stupid asking that question.

"I don't sing," he answered.

"You mean you don't like it," Ami concluded.

"I didn't say that."

"You said that you don't sing, so, I figured you don't like it. Otherwise you would sing, right?"

"I don't know," he answered, and Ami frowned at the strange answer. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'? Haven't you ever… sung?"

"No."

Ami was too surprised by that statement to answer.

"So, what was he like?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"_He_?" Ami asked, truly confused.

"Yes… you know. That person… who…"

Ami clenched her fists when she finally understood whom he meant, but what surprised her the most was the fact that it didn't hurt. She saw Nephrite's image before her, the way he smiled at her, the way he embraced her, and she still felt sadness, but somehow it didn't provoke that deep grief anymore.

What is going on with me? she thought.

"I'm sorry," he said now, "I have no right to ask you that."

"It's okay," Ami answered quickly. "Actually he… he was… rude…"

"Rude?" he interrupted her, shocked, and Ami looked at him in surprise, wondering why this should upset him so.

"Yes," she continued slowly, "I think it was because he couldn't really believe that I… cared so much about him. So, in the beginning he hid his… insecurity behind his rudeness. But I always knew how truly caring and… tender he was."

She noticed how he relaxed a little and how his mouth twitched.

Is he trying not to smile? she asked herself.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Surprised by his next sudden change of subject, Ami was only able to nod. He opened the little refrigerator under the desk and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, "but won't that get you in trouble?"

"I've broken so many things; I don't think giving you this will make a big difference on my pay."

Suddenly Ami had to giggle. She was completely unable to suppress it. "You know, you somehow… remind me of him."

"Do I?"

"Yes. He was also very moody."

"But… how could you stand him, then?"

Ami leaned on the desk and started to play with the water bottle he had given to her.

"It wasn't a question of 'standing' him. I knew that he wasn't bad. Even if he disagreed with me about that."

Suddenly he smiled. It was an almost unrecognizable smile, but it was there; and Ami wished that, at least once, she would be able to stop the strong beating of her heart.

"Do you… miss him?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Ami answered frankly, "and sometimes I feel like that feeling will pull me into a bottomless hole."

The expression on his face was very strange now. It seemed like if he was having an inner battle, and at some moments it even looked like if he was about to step around the desk and…

And what? Ami thought.

"Have you ever thought about if you'll find… someone new?"

His question interrupted her thoughts. "No," she said honestly.

"Why not?"

She smiled sadly. "Have you ever… lost somebody who was very important to you?"

He didn't answer immediately. Again he seemed to think about something for a long time. "In a way… yes," he finally answered hesitantly.

"And at that time, were you able to imagine being with somebody new?"

His answer was quick and clear. "No."

"See?" Ami said and tightened her grab around the bottle in her hands. "And it's the same for me."

He nodded, and the expression on his face looked like he finally had understood something. "I see."

There was a long moment of silence now as they looked at each other, and suddenly a strange feeling rose up in Ami. A very familiar feeling, a feeling as if all this…

"Your friends must be waiting," he suddenly remarked, interrupting the moment.

Ami blinked. "Oh… yes…yes, they certainly must." She straightened up and looked at the water bottle. Finally she put it into her bag. "I'll drink that later. So… see you soon."

"See you soon," he replied.

She turned around and started to walk towards the hallway that led to the senshi's room.

"Ami."

She paused. The way _he_ had just said her name… She looked back at him; he was still standing behind the desk, looking at her very intensely.

"Thank you," he said.

She frowned. "For what?"

"For talking… to me."

She had to smile. "It's been a pleasure. Thank you for listening to me."

"It's been a pleasure." The timid smile he gave her made Ami's heart pound in her chest again. Finally she went on her way. In front of the door to the hidden room she paused, trying to recover herself again.

Why? Why had it felt so good to talk to _him_? Why had it been so easy to tell _him_ about Nephrite? And why hadn't she felt any grief and pain when she was talking with _him_? It was as if _he_ had brushed all those feelings away. It had been so easy to talk to _him._

What does it all mean? Ami thought. Finally, she opened the door to enter the hidden room.

xxxx

Nephrite watched Ami stepping into one of the karaoke rooms and saw then how the door… disappeared!

His eyes widened in surprise and shock when he realized what he just had seen. So this was the reason why he hadn't been able to find Ami here that night. This place… it must be the Sailor Senshi's headquarters. And of course there certainly was a shield around that special room. A shield of protection.

But why had he just been able to see this? Could it be that, somehow, his powers were still inside him?

"You know, Nephkichi-kun, you really should change the water in the bucket from time to time," Motoki said now, coming back from the other hallway, "I've never seen such dark black water in my life. And didn't I tell you to tidy up room eleven? Don't worry, I did it for you, but it was a complete mess…"

Motoki went on babbling, but Nephrite didn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

Ami. What the hell had possessed him to ask her all… those questions? It hadn't been very fair. And she had been so honest. And when she told him how much she missed… him… It had almost broken his heart. It had taken all his willpower to stay where he was and not to hurry around the desk to take her into his arms. Though there was nothing he wanted more, still, than to tell her who he really was.

No, he scolded himself, you have no right to do this. You're not worthy.

"_Have you ever… lost somebody who was very important to you?"_

It hadn't been easy to answer that question. He actually hadn't lost her. While she was convinced that he was dead, he was able to see and talk to her. But, nevertheless… she was unattainable to him. He would never be able to tell her who he really was, he would never be able to take her into his arms again, and he would never be able… to feel her sweet, soft lips on his again. So, in a way, hadn't he lost her, too?

"Are you listening at all?" Nephrite suddenly heard Motoki say.

"No," he answered shortly.

"Well, at least you're honest," Motoki remarked and sighed, "You know, Nephkichi-kun, you're really weird. One day you're best friend ever, like when you stayed here while I went out to have drinks with Takai; and then, suddenly, you're all moody again. Why are you so…?"

"I don't know," Nephrite answered, crotchety.

"Oh, man," Motoki sighed. "All right, as you wish. I'm going to go to buy some things for the store. Will you be all right alone?"

"It's not the first time, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't, but if you look at our clients with that grumpy face, I'm afraid we'll soon run out of customers. At least the male ones."

With this Motoki reached for his jacket and left the center.

xxxx

Rei sat on the temple's stairs, looking at her mobile, for a few minutes. Finally she unclasped it and dialed the dorm's number. She knew very well that Takai wasn't there. The last three times he'd called her, it had been a number from a public phone again. Maybe from his college?

"Yes?" a male voice answered.

"Um… hi," Rei said, "I wanted to talk to Takai-kun."

"He's not here. He has class right now. Can I take a message?"

Rei clenched her fingers around her mobile. "That would be nice. He's called me several times today. Please tell him that I'm very busy at the moment and that I'll call him back as soon as possible, all right? And as far for his jacket; I've left it with his friend at the Crown Center. He can pick it up there."

She heard the scratching of a pen at the other side of the line.

"Got it," the young man finally said.

"Thank you, bye."

"Wait! And you are…?"

Rei quickly hung up and sighed. If that person would tell Takai that a girl had called, also mentioning the jacket, he would know that it had been her.

She put her mobile back into her pocket. That wouldn't keep Takai away forever, but it would give her at least some more time until she knew how to explain to him that… this wouldn't work.

She clenched her fists as the laughter started to resound in her head again. She'd been able to suppress it for so long, but now it had started to awake in her mind again. All because she'd been careless once.

One time too many, Rei thought, again.

And that was why she had to stop all… this. She had to stop it before it could cause her the same pain again. Before it could… break her heart again.


	8. Chapter 8, Act 43

_Chapter's note: This chapter is shorter than the others. I used it to express some feelings of the main characters, but to me it is actually Usagi's and Mamoru's act. That's why it isn't as long as the others._

_Dedicated to my nephew Germán._

Act 43

Ami slowly walked along the street. It was already dark, but there was still life on the streets. She was almost at her building when she suddenly had the impression that she was being watched. She turned around, but there was nothing.

Ami sighed. That feeling of being observed… she'd had it before. Initially she had ignored it, but now… It felt like more to her than a simple impression.

She looked once more at the point she thought she'd seen a shape, but there really was nothing. Finally she turned back, but then she paused again.

The spot she was standing now… It was the exact same place the Youma had overwhelmed her that night - it seemed so long ago. It had been just after she had awakened her true powers simply by thinking of… Nephrite.

Ami slowly sat down on the stairs and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her.

On that night she hadn't had any idea, but it had been Nephrite who had saved her… Somehow he had released her from the Youma that had gotten hold of her, absorbing her energy.

Ami tightened her grip around her knees.

And the night after she had caught him in her room… That had been when he had embraced her for the first time.

"_What was he like?"_

Ami winced as she remembered the new employee of the Crown center. It was very strange. When _he_ had asked her all those questions about Nephrite, it hadn't felt intrusive at all. In fact, it had even felt good to talk to _him_. When she talked to _him_, remembering Nephrite didn't hurt so much anymore.

Why did _he_ have such a strange effect on her? Did it mean that she was about to… forget Nephrite?

No, Ami thought, remembering how Nephrite embraced her, how he smiled at her. She was still longing for him, and there was nothing she wanted more than for him to be at her side again. But for some incomprehensible reason she felt… attracted to the new Crown employee. And the strangest and most confusing thing was that when she was with him, she completely forgot her grief for Nephrite. It didn't hurt anymore the way it did now. Why? What was going on?

A movement made Ami look up quickly. This time she was very sure she'd seen a shape. A white shape.

She stood up quickly and finally walked up the stairs to enter her building.

XXXX

Nephrite turned onto his other side, trying to find a more comfortable position to finally get some sleep. Useless. Even if the sofa had been a king-sized bed, he wouldn't have been able to fall asleep, because all he was able to think about was… Ami. The desire to tell her the truth was growing stronger and stronger.

No, you're not good enough, he thought once more. Idiot, you should never have even started talking to her.

But, why did _she_ talk to _him_? And so openly, even though she didn't know him. Why did it even seem that she was looking for his presence?

Because she's a good person, Nephrite answered his own question, and she feels sorry for you.

He sighed, and as he finally realized that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep right now, he sat up, stepped to the window and looked out at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Well, look who's howling at the moon again."

Nephrite turned around and looked at the black haired Shitennou in shock.

"Kunzite?" he asked in disbelief.

Kunzite nodded, grinning.

"How… did you find me?"

"Zoisite had suspected that you were simply lost from the beginning," Kunzite started to explain. "He even tried to find you with his soul flight, but he wasn't very successful. Who knows what other things are going through that man's mind."

Venus, Nephrite thought with sudden certainty.

"And then the Master told me that he'd seen you… here." Kunzite looked around and grinned again as he inspected Nephrite from head to toe. "Interesting way of overcoming Beryl's curse, I would say."

"Is that why you came here? To mock me again?"

Kunzite suddenly became serious. "No," he said, "I wanted to ensure myself that what the Master said is true. That you're… alright."

"Why?"

A strange expression appeared on Kunzite's face. "Do you really not remember anything about the past life?"

Nephrite shook his head. "All I know is what… Zoisite told me: that it was my own wish, to not remember."

Kunzite only nodded, as though that answer hadn't surprised him at all.

"You won't tell me either, am I right?" Nephrite asked.

Kunzite looked at Nephrite for a long time before he answered: "There's one thing that Zoisite is right about after all. There are some things that have to be remembered on their own."

For a moment there was silence.

"So, what's it like?" Kunzite suddenly asked.

Nephrite squinted in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"To be a human. What does it feel like?"

"Why do you ask me that? You should know it yourself."

Kunzite shook his head. "I was never… a real human. What I am has always been inside me. And I always knew that I was different."

Nephrite listened to Kunzite, and suddenly had to ask himself why it felt so… familiar to talk to him like that.

"So, what's it like?" Kunzite repeated his question.

"I'd rather be dead," Nephrite answered.

"Fool," Kunzite replied.

Nephrite suddenly had to smile. "The Master said that, too."

"Well, at least he's right for once," Kunzite said, "Don't you get it? You've overcome the curse! You are free of Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Now you can be with Mercury without putting her in danger."

Nephrite looked at him in shock. "You knew?"

"Of course I did."

"But… how?"

"The day you saved her from… me, I noticed a change in you. And it was like back then."

"Back then… You mean the past life."

Kunzite nodded. "However, you are free now."

Nephrite shook his head. "How can I show myself before her like… this?"

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked in surprise, "Haven't you told her who you are?"

"But look at me!" Nephrite shouted now, "Look what I've become. I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm nothing. I have no powers anymore. I won't be able to protect her."

Kunzite stepped beside Nephrite and gave him a strong clap on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Nephrite asked, rubbing the point Kunzite had struck him.

"Stupid boy," Kunzite reproached him. "You really don't understand anything. You've been given a second chance. You have the opportunity to be with the girl you're so fond of, without danger. And as for yourself; you should be glad. You're a healthy and good looking young man. You might not have any supernatural powers anymore, but I bet you're still… strong, even for a human. I still can feel power in you."

It was difficult for Nephrite to believe in Kunzite's words. There had been too many times, when he had still been in the Dark Kingdom, that Kunzite had made fun of him.

"Listen, Nephrite," Kunzite said, now very serious as he obviously noticed Nephrite's doubts, "I know that it must be… hard to believe me. I don't blame you. But at least do as I say this time. Tell Mercury who you are, and start living this life. You deserve it."

Nephrite realized that Kunzite was about to leave, and he knew that if he wouldn't take the opportunity now, it would be gone forever. So he asked, "Kunzite?" The black haired Shitennou looked at him quizzically. "Why… why did you choose Mercury… you know… to possess with dark power?"

Kunzite sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I knew this moment would come," he answered more to himself. Finally he looked at Nephrite again. "The truth is, Nephrite, I… I don't really know why. I sensed her loneliness on that day, and I knew that, because of that, it would be an easy thing."

Nephrite clenched his fists.

"I didn't do it because of you," Kunzite continued, "At that time, I didn't remember about you two. That memory came back after you blocked my attack with your own sword. That surprised me completely. That was the reason why I retreated."

There was a long silence while Nephrite tried to process and understand everything Kunzite had just told him.

"Go to her," Kunzite finally said, "Don't hesitate anymore,"

"I can't. Not like this."

Kunzite smacked him again, but it wasn't as strong this time. "Do you really think she's so shallow? She accepted you before, and she'll do it now, too."

"But I'm a human now. I'm not a Shitennou anymore."

"If that was her only reason for being with you… she doesn't deserve you."

Nephrite didn't know how to answer.

"Don't wait for too long," Kunzite said, "or it could be too late."

"Can't you just… take me back to the Dark Kingdom?" Nephrite asked, though he already knew Kunzite's answer.

"Absolutely not," Kunzite replied as predicted. "Your life is here and now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept it."

Kunzite looked at Nephrite for a long time; then he suddenly reached into his pocket and took something out of it. "Here," he said, throwing it towards Nephrite, who caught it, "I hope that soon you can give it to _her_… again." He smiled, and it wasn't a mocking smile this time. It was a friendly one. "Farewell, little brother."

Then he teleported away.

Nephrite frowned. What had Kunzite just called him? It somehow sounded familiar…

_Little brother._

He shook his head. No, he must have misheard. He opened his hand and looked at the object Kunzite had thrown at him. It was a little crystal that looked like a drop of water and was fixed on a thin and delicate silver chain.

"_I hope that soon you can give it to _her_… again."_

Again? Nephrite asked himself.

"_Your life is here and now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept it."_

Nephrite sighed and put the chain into his breast pocket. Then he lay down on the sofa again.

"_Do you really think she's so shallow?"_

No, Ami wasn't shallow. But he wasn't worthy of her. He wasn't able to be the man she deserved. So it was better to stay… quiet.

But how long will you be able to do so? A sudden inner voice said.

"I don't know," Nephrite whispered, "I don't know."

XXXX

"_Akryou Taisan!" Mars shouted, throwing an energy ball towards Jadeite. She watched in shock how the young Shitennou lifted his hands._

_What is he doing? she thought._

_He cried out in agony and fell to his knees._

"_Jadeite!" Mars called, terrified, and ran towards him._

_._

"_Let me see," she said as she saw how Jadeite bit his lips to suppress the deep pain he must have felt._

_What have I done? she accused herself._

_._

_A deep and long kiss. Her hands on his chest until she finally wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his strong embrace around her waist._

_._

Rei started and sat up immediately, boring her hands into her covers. She was trembling and, though she was sweating, she felt a sudden chill. She wrapped her arms around herself. That dream… it had been a memory. A memory of her and Jadeite.

He's right, Rei thought and began to shiver more strongly. She was still able to feel the kiss. Jadeite's warm lips on hers. But the weirdest thing was that, though she knew now that she and Jadeite had been a couple back then, she felt… nothing. The memories felt more like watching a movie. She realized it and, even though it was beautiful, somehow...

"So you finally remembered."

Rei turned around in shock, looking at Jadeite, who was standing in the middle of her room.

"Finally," he said, smiling. "I knew that you'd remember us." He walked towards her with open arms. "Mars, my love."

"Stay away!" she shouted and jumped out of the bed.

He hesitated, clearly surprised by her reaction. "But… haven't you remembered…?"

"Yes, I have," Rei answered and took another step away from him. "But this hasn't changed anything about my feelings. I don't feel anything for you."

He looked at her in real shock and pain. "But… why?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly he smiled again, and it was an evil smile, which made Rei shiver in fear.

"I do," he said. "It's the turtle-boy, am I right? Yes, I am. Don't try to deny it."

Rei clenched her fists. Takai, she thought in terror, he must not get involved in this.

"What if I told you that I'll kill that boy if you don't come with me right now?"

Her heart started to beat with fear now. No! a voice cried inside her, no, no, Takai!

Jadeite's smile widened and he stretched out his hand. "Come with me, my love."

"So… this is the way you want to win my heart?" Rei suddenly said, "By extorting me and threatening the man I care for?"

Jadeite's smile faded and, finally, he let his hand sink down slowly. "How can it be that you don't feel anything for me, even though you've remembered… our love?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm different from the others. I've decided to live now, in the present. I won't let the past throw a shadow on my life."

She noticed the hurt expression on Jadeite's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered honestly, "It was never my intention to hurt you."

.

Jadeite clenched his fists. So, that was it. Here he was, standing in the room of the girl he longed for, forced to realize that the time he'd had with her back then would never return. And now she even felt sorry for him. How pathetic!

"Be quiet," he hissed and looked at her. Disappointment and grief awakened in him. Her eyes widened and she bit her lips.

"I… I can help you," she suddenly said.

"Help me?"

"Yes. I could… try to find a way to break the curse that lays on you."

Jadeite clenched his fists so hard now that it hurt. "I don't need your help or your compassion."

He paused and finally said: "But be sure of one thing, Mars, Rei Hino. Maybe you think you can flee from the past, but you can't. You've had feelings for me, and I'll make you remember and… feel them again. The dark power is increasing every day, so I'm very sure I'll find a way to bring you to your senses. And who knows, maybe turtle boy could be a very big help, too."

"Jadeite… please," Rei called out in fear.

"Don't worry," he answered, "I won't hurt him… not yet."

With this, he teleported away.

Yes, he would definitely find a way to convince her; and besides, he knew very clearly whom he had to serve. It was Queen Beryl. She and no other. She loved, like him. And she longed for that person, who didn't reciprocate her feelings, just like him.

What better Master could he choose?

XXXX

Zoisite watched his Master and the princess running through the water, both laughing.

"Nothing's changed," Kunzite said, "Next time that fool will abandon the planet."

And this time Zoisite had to agree with him. Yes, nothing had changed. The Master had thrown away his life once more… for the princess. Soon the black stone Queen Beryl had made Jadeite plant in his body would absorb what remained of him and he would be gone.

Unless… there was one last small hope to save the Master's life.

Zoisite sighed, knowing very well that he didn't had much time anymore. It was time to finally fulfill his promise.

The room he teleported into was empty. Maybe she was still outside with the others, fighting against a Youma. There were appearing a lot of them now in the city.

Zoisite looked around. How many times had Nephrite come here to watch over his beloved's sleep? When had all this started anyway? It seemed so long ago…

Slowly, Zoisite stepped into the middle of the room and finally stood still before a tank of fish. He had to smile. That was so Mercury.

He turned around again and leaned against the wall. He would wait for her here. Though he hadn't much time, he wouldn't leave until he had fulfilled the promise he had made to his only friend in this life.

XXXX

"The warm feeling is C'EST LA VIE; I just want to be me. C'EST LA VIE; I want to keep loving you. C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be me. C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be you."

Usagi was sitting on the ground, rocking slowly from one side to the other.

Mamoru was gone; their time together had ended. Now the only thing left was the sound of the sea's waves.

"_No matter what happens, you should smile. Smile like an idiot, okay? Your specialty."_

Usagi smiled and stood up, still singing. What else could she have done? It was the only way to keep up her smile and good mood.

"C'EST LA VIE; I want to keep loving you…"

There were more important things now to focus on. Naru, Metallia's Youma, all the people that were unconscious, and most of all preventing the world from being destroyed again… by her.

Slowly she walked through the sand, feeling the little grains under her feet.

"I won't let the princess destroy the earth," Usagi whispered. "I'll do anything to protect the planet."


	9. Chapter 9, Act 44

_Dedicated, in deep gratitude, to Mystic Mermaid._

_Check out the wonderful MinaZoi video she made, that fits with this fanfic, on her vidders profile "Sailor Sisters"_

_Title: PGSM Zoicite + Minako Kiss From a Rose_

Act 44

"Don't come back to us until you have awakened your senshi powers. In the meantime, you've got something to do, I believe."

Minako's heart was beating in her throat.

"Rei! That's enough," Jupiter said now, "Even if she has not been able to awaken her senshi powers yet, she's still our comrade."

"Comrades…" Mars replied and looked at Minako meaningfully, "do not lie to each other."

I shouldn't have told her, Minako thought as everything inside her went numb. Mars had managed to discover her weak point. She still hadn't been able to awaken her true senshi power.

Yes, she was strong, maybe the strongest of all the senshi; and she was the leader; but all that didn't matter now. Because her secret, her disease, was weakening her. It didn't permit her to fight with her full potential anymore. Maybe that was the reason her true powers couldn't be awakened.

Rei turned around.

"Let's go," she said determinedly.

"Rei-chan…" Mercury started to say.

"I said, let's go!" Mars repeated and finally the two girls followed her.

Minako clenched her fists, breathing hard. This was more than humiliating. She, who was supposed to be their leader, was left behind now.

"_Don't come back to us until you have awakened your senshi powers."_

No, Minako thought, pulling herself together, she has no right, absolutely no right to decide this.

"I am the leader," she said to herself. "This was determined in the past life. I'm the only one who's truly able to understand the importance our past life has for us."

She turned around to walk back to her hotel. Artemis was walking beside her in silence. Minako knew that he was blaming himself for not being able to lie to the others. She sighed and crouched to pick him up.

"As long as Mars denies her past life," she said now, "she won't be able to guide the others. Jupiter and Mercury understand that the past life is important and can't be ignored."

"What are you up to?" Artemis asked.

Minako looked at the moon in the sky, suddenly remembering that night, that one night of pleasure and happiness she had had. That night she hadn't been Venus or Minako. When the mission and duty from the past life hadn't existed. She had been a woman who had been loved by… her man. Zoisite. How could it be that, at that moment, in his arms, she had felt more like herself than ever?

"Minako?" Artemis' voice tore her from her thoughts.

"I won't stand for being deposed that way. Mars is the one who denies the past life, so _she_'s the one who has to leave."

Minako started to walk again.

Yes, the mistakes of the past must be atoned for. And she was the one who could guide the senshi to fulfill that mission.

XXXX

Ami hesitated as she was about to ascend the stairs to her building. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder, but this time there was nothing. No shape; nothing was watching her. It didn't really scare her, but, nevertheless…

She sighed and entered the building. This time she decided to take the stairs to her apartment. There were too many things going through her mind, and she needed to think now. Especially about what had just happened. It had hurt Ami to leave Minako behind like that. It didn't feel right. She felt so sorry for her. It had to be hard to be the senshi's leader, but at the same time being the only one who hadn't been able to awaken her senshi powers…

Ami opened the apartment's door and slowly walked down the hallway to her room. She sighed once more when she entered it, closing the door behind her. For a moment she rested with her back against the door. Then, finally, she walked into the room.

"Good evening, Mercury."

Ami jumped in shock when she saw the white-clad Shitennou, who was standing only a few steps away from her.

"Mercury power…!" she called.

"I'm not here as your enemy," Zoisite said quickly and lifted his hands.

Ami hesitated, and when she saw his honest expression, she finally left her hands drop slowly. A long moment of silence followed as Ami tried to evaluate the Shitennou's reason for being here.

"Why?" was all she finally managed to ask.

"Because I made a promise to a close friend, to look after his beloved if anything happened to him."

Ami's heart began to beat stronger and she was completely unable to suppress the trembling of her hands.

"Nephrite?" she whispered.

Zoisite nodded. "Nephrite."

Ami felt her knees give way, and if Zoisite hadn't stepped forward quickly to support her, she certainly would have fallen to the ground. The Shitennou put an arm around her shoulder and helped her to sit down on a chair.

"I'm sorry," he said then, "I didn't want to upset you."

"Why?" Ami asked again, "Why now? Now that I've finally been able to move on somehow."

Zoisite sighed and sat beside her, holding her trembling hands. "Because there are things you must know."

Ami knew that she actually should have withdrawn her hands, but for some reason Zoisite's consolation felt… good. It was as if he had given her a connection to Nephrite and suddenly she had to smile. "I didn't know that Nephrite had a friend in the Dark Kingdom."

Zoisite smiled back and squeezed her hands once more before he let go of her.

"He didn't, either," he answered, "But the day he realized it, he begged me to look after you if anything happened to him."

"Really?"

Zoisite nodded. "He'd been prepared to do anything to break Beryl's curse. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with you."

Ami felt tears start to accumulate in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said and brushed them away quickly.

"There's no need to be," Zoisite answered kindly, and after he'd given her some time to compose herself again, he said: "And I'm also here to let you know something else."

For a moment he hesitated, and Ami recognized how he was visibly struggling for the right words. He took her hands into his again.

"I… I don't believe that he's dead," he finally said.

Ami started, her fingers digging into Zoisite's. "What… what are you saying?" she whispered. "How…?"

"Because I can still feel a bit of his energy," Zoisite answered, "and… he didn't turn into a stone when Beryl…"

"A stone?" Ami asked.

"We, the Shitennou, are supposed to be guardians of the earth. When we die, we become part of it again, a stone. It's also after which we're named. That way, we can always be reawakened. Only when our spirit really has gone, the stone breaks and turns into dust." He looked at Ami meaningfully. "On the day… Nephrite was killed, he didn't turn into a stone again. And afterwards, when we were taken back to the Dark Kingdom, he disappeared. He… got lost."

Ami started to tremble again, and it was only thanks to Zoisite's grip that she didn't collapse. Nephrite. Nephrite was alive…? But…

"But where is he? Why hasn't he…?"

"I don't know," Zoisite answered, "But he can't be far away, though he's weaker than before and… somehow different." He squeezed Ami's hands again. "And maybe that's the reason why he hasn't come to you yet. Maybe he can't, the way he is now. Or maybe he doesn't feel able to."

Zoisite paused to give Ami some time to process what he'd just told her. She felt how tears started to run down her cheeks again, but she was unable to dry them away. She feared that if she let go of Zoisite's hands now, she would lose her composure completely.

Suddenly she thought of the new employee at the Crown Center. He had been the one who had helped her to… forget her grief about Nephrite for some moments. And now she'd found out…

"What should I do now?" she asked Zoisite, "I've finally started to… move on somehow. But now I don't know…"

"He'll come to you," Zoisite said firmly, "I'm pretty sure of that. He's closer than you think. I can feel it. Just give him some time."

Ami looked at Zoisite. It was hard to believe that this white-clad, friendly-looking man was supposed to be her enemy. The one who had tried to kill Venus when everybody thought that she was the princess.

And now he was sitting beside her, holding her hands and giving her comfort just like a friend would do. Suddenly, despite her tears, Ami had to smile.

"What's going on with you people from the Dark Kingdom? Is it true that, in the end, everybody has something good inside himself? Who will it be next? Kunzite?"

Zoisite smiled back. "Who knows," he answered, "But you'd better not count on that."

"Are you the one who's been watching me recently?" she wanted to know.

"I promised to look after you," Zoisite answered. "And I'm glad to see that, despite that tragic incident, you still have the strength to go on and fulfill your duty."

Ami sighed and finally let go of Zoisite's hands to dry her face, wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," Zoisite said, "I really didn't want to upset you like that."

"It's okay," Ami answered and after a pause she asked: "What… what is he waiting for? Why doesn't he just… come to me?"

"I'd like to know that too," Zoisite said. "All I know is that the energy I feel from him is somehow different. It's him, but at the same time it feels like a new person. Maybe he doesn't feel enough at ease to show himself the way he is now. That would be just like him." He put one hand on Ami's shoulder. "If I manage to find him before I… If I find him, I'll talk some sense into him. I promise."

Ami smiled at him and nodded. Finally Zoisite stood up.

"It's time for me to leave," he explained, but Ami noticed that he seemed to be weighing something out in his mind, as if he wasn't really sure about it.

"Will you answer a… personal question for me? In confidence?" he asked then.

Ami nodded. "Of course."

"Venus… is she… all right?"

"Venus?" Ami looked at Zoisite in surprise. That was a question she hadn't expected at all. And then she saw the unmistakable expression on his face and understood.

"She's all right," she answered with a soft voice. "But it's not easy for her at the moment. She's under a lot of pressure because she's the only one of us who still hasn't been able to awaken her true powers. And since she's supposed to be our leader…"

Zoisite closed his eyes and nodded.

"Is there anything I should… tell her?" Ami asked carefully.

.

Zoisite hesitated for a long time. In his mind he was evaluating the pros and cons of doing this. If there's anyone you can trust in, it's her, his inner voice said; and, finally, he stretched out his hand, and in it appeared the little white music box.

"If you could give her this?" he asked, handing Mercury that precious object. "I'm afraid… that I don't have much time left, and I want to know this is in the right hands… when the time comes."

Mercury carefully took the little box in her hands and stroked its cover once. Then she looked at Zoisite quizzically.

"May I?" she asked and Zoisite nodded. She opened the box and its charming, sweet music resounded, awakening all those memories Zoisite had of Venus and himself in the past. All those wonderful and happy moments they had shared.

"How beautiful," Mercury whispered, enchanted. She looked at Zoisite again, holding back the question anybody would have asked in her situation.

He smiled sadly. "She gave it to me. Long, long ago."

Her eyes widened as she realized the true meaning of his words. "I… had no idea," she said.

"Nobody did," he answered, "Not even back then." Suddenly he smiled. "Quite the opposite to _you_ two."

"Us?" Mercury asked in surprise, "Do you mean Nephrite and I were…?"

Zoisite looked at Mercury affirmatively. "Didn't Nephrite ever tell you about it?"

"No, not a word. He knew?"

"Only because of me. He was never able to remember. He… collapsed when he tried, once."

Zoisite recalled that moment, when Nephrite fell down on his knees, pressing his hands against his forehead; and he still shivered when he remembered that scream of agony before Nephrite had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

"You don't remember anything, either?" Zoisite finally wanted to know.

Mercury shook her head. "But I'm not surprised by what you've just told me. There were some moments, when we looked at each other… It felt so familiar." She paused and finally asked: "Why… wasn't he able to remember?"

So she's still able to feel it, despite what had happened, Zoisite thought. But how much was he allowed to tell her without breaking the oath he and all the others had made back then? "Because of… you," he finally answered. "And the princess and her Ginzuishou. But I'm not allowed to tell you more."

Mercury bit her lip, obviously not really understanding. How could she? This was something she wouldn't be able to remember, ever. But finally she nodded, and closed the little music box slowly.

"I'll take care of it," she asserted. "Rest assured that your secret is safe with me. You can rely on me."

"I know," Zoisite answered honestly. "That's why I confided in you."

"You said you don't have much time… Are you in trouble? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Zoisite smiled at her words of worry. "Now I understand why Nephrite fell in love with you so deeply. You are indeed a thoroughly good person."

Mercury blushed.

"Take care of yourself," Zoisite said. "I'm sure that soon you'll be reunited with him again."

"But… if he's different, how will I recognize him?"

Zoisite heard the fear and worry in her voice and put his hands on her shoulders encouragingly. "Your heart will recognize him. Just as it did the first time."

He let go of her and stepped back, now ready to leave.

"Zoisite," Mercury said quickly. He stopped, mid-motion, and looked at her. "Thank you," she said then, "for coming here. It was a pleasure to talk to you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mercury, senshi of water and wisdom." He smiled. "Ami Mizuno."

Then he teleported away.

.

Ami looked at the box Zoisite had given to her and stroked it again. Venus and Zoisite, she thought, smiling. Who would have guessed?

Then she put it carefully on her bedside table. She felt as if a storm was raging inside her. Nephrite, Nephrite was alive! All these days she'd been absolutely sure that he was dead, and now…

But what if Zoisite is wrong? Another voice resounded in her head, making her wince. What if all her hopes would be broken? She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to go through all… this once more. There were still moments where she felt almost unable to stand it.

And if Nephrite really was alive, wouldn't he have come for her, as he'd sworn?

You'd better not rely on what Zoisite said, the voice inside her whispered, or it could break you altogether.

And this time she knew that she wouldn't be able to resurface again.

"Zoisite is wrong," Ami whispered to herself. "Whatever he felt, it can't be Nephrite."

Suddenly she thought of _him_ again. _He_ who had awakened all those strange and confusing feelings inside her. Wasn't it better to move on instead of relying on a hope that could shatter any time, like glass?

Ami sighed and went to the kitchen. It was more than fair to do at least one good thing for _him_. She wouldn't be able to get any sleep now anyway.

XXXX

Usagi sighed and finally reached for her bag. "So… I'm leaving then," she said to Luna.

She nodded. "See you later, Usagi-chan."

"Hm," Usagi answered and left her room, walking down the stairs. Slowly she sat down to put on her shoes. Though she tried to ignore it, Luna's behavior irritated her. Something was strange. It felt as if the plushie had been relieved that Usagi wasn't going to the Crown center.

"What are you doing?" her brother's voice resounded behind her. Usagi jumped and stood up quickly. "Are you going to visit… Osaka-san?" Shingo asked in a sudden friendly and even compassionate voice.

Usagi nodded. "Would you like to… come with me?"

"I hate hospitals," he answered; but after a short pause he said: "But how about if I walk with you to the building?"

Usagi smiled. "That would be nice, little brother."

Shingo didn't answer. He passed her by and walked through the door to the street.

XXXX

As she had so many times, Ami was standing at the top of the stairs that led to the Crown center. In her hands she carefully carried the little paper-bag with the cookies she'd made last night. Her heart was beating in her throat. Even though it was a really easy recipe - the same she'd made at school together with Osaka-san - this time it took her three times until the cookies came out more or less acceptable.

She tightened her grab around the bag, still feeling unable to walk down the stairs.

"_I don't believe that he's dead."_

"_He'll come to you. I'm pretty sure of that."_

And what if Zoisite was right after all? In that case wasn't she… betraying Nephrite with what she was about to do now? When she had made these cookies last night, she'd been thinking of _him_, not Nephrite. Hoping that they would please _him_.

What are you doing? she asked herself.

You are weak and selfish, another voice in her head rebuked her.

Yes, that was true. Though she hadn't wanted to admit it till now, one reason why she had been looking for _his_ presence all these days had been because _he_ had made her forget the grief and immense pain of Nephrite's death. With _him_ she felt alive, as if she was able to breathe again at last.

Ami sighed and finally started to walk down the stairs and entered the Crown center.

XXXX

Nephrite looked behind Ami, who had followed Venus. Of course he had recognized _her_. Zoisite's… beloved.

In his hands he was holding the little paper-bag with the cookies Ami had made. He took out another one and put it into his mouth.

God, they were the most… horrible thing he had ever eaten in his life. They tasted like burnt wood. But nevertheless… Ami had made them. Not especially for him, of course - why should she? - but _she_ had made them.

In his head he could still hear her laughing. Now he finally understood the meaning of somebody's voice sounding like music to one's ears. Ami's laugh had been the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Nephrite put the next burnt piece into his mouth.

"Umm, Nefilin," Motoki said now, "She's gone. You can stop pretending."

He walked over to the garbage can to throw away his bitten cookie. Then he reached for the bag Nephrite was still holding in his hands. "You can give it to me."

Nephrite shook his head.

Ami made them, he thought again, _she_ made them.

"Are you going to eat them all up?" Motoki asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nephrite answered shortly and bit into the next cookie.

Motoki shook his head perplexedly. "You're really a good person," he said and reached for the mop. "I'll clean up the hallway, you greet the customers."

Nephrite only shrugged and ate the next cookie. He would eat them up all of them. Because this was all he had from Ami.

That laugh. He knew that he would never forget it. He would keep it in his heart and it would warm him up from the inside once he was back in the cold Dark Kingdom.

XXXX

"Sink or swim, that's how I like to live," Jadeite heard Kunzite say.

"Is this your revenge?" Zoisite asked.

"That's all I have," Kunzite answered.

Jadeite peeked around the corner and saw how Kunzite was just leaving. Zoisite was watching after him in disappointment.

"To protect the Master," he said to himself then, "I knew I'd have to do it on my own."

Jadeite sighed and finally stepped out from his hiding place. "Zoisite," he said.

Zoisite looked at him, his gaze full of loathing. "What?"

"I… I'm coming to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Zoisite repeated, "What makes you believe that I'll do _anything_ for you?"

"You… are the only one I can ask," Jadeite confessed reluctantly.

"Am I? And what could that be?"

Jadeite hesitated, but finally he said: "I need… something to manipulate somebody's feelings."

"To manipulate somebody's feelings," Zoisite repeated, a little surprised, looking at Jadeite with great interest now. "Whose?"

Jadeite clenched his fists, returning Zoisite's penetrating gaze. He really didn't want to answer that question. It felt humiliating enough to ask Zoisite for a favor, like a miserable beggar.

Suddenly Zoisite started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jadeite hissed.

Zoisite shook his head. "You really have nerve to ask me for something after what you've done to our Master. I don't know what you're up to, Jadeite, but I can guess, and there's only one thing I can give to you. Here's my advice: You can't force… a woman's feelings."

Jadeite gasped in surprise. How did Zoisite…? "But… that box," he finally managed to say, "That music box you used to erase the princess' memories of Endymion…"

"… doesn't exist anymore," Zoisite ended Jadeite's sentence, "And anyway, it didn't work."

With this he turned around and walked away.

Jadeite bit his lip. As if it wasn't enough that he had to beg Zoisite for a favor… in vain. No, now he had to endure his… ridiculous advice.

"_You can't force a woman's feelings."_

Oh really? Jadeite suddenly thought, and smiled as he remembered Mars' weakness. Well, Zoisite, it looks like I won't need your help or your advice after all.

Yes, he knew exactly how to make her his. She would be his, whether she wanted it or not.

XXXX

Zoisite slowly walked down the dark corridor back to his room.

"_I need… something to manipulate somebody's feelings."_

Somehow he understood Jadeite's behavior now. So this was the reason he had decided to obey Queen Beryl so completely. Mars obviously didn't… But, nevertheless, this was no excuse for what Jadeite had done.

Zoisite entered his room and, out of sheer habit, he walked to the opposite side of his piano first. The place where he had hidden… He paused in the middle of his movement. Then he shook his head and walked to the piano bench to sit down.

Right; the box, Venus' sign of love, was no more in its usual hiding place.

"_I'll take care of it. Rest assured that your secret is safe with me. You can rely on me."_

Zoisite knew that there was no better person he could have entrusted it with. It was in best hands.

He put his right hand on the piano keys and slowly played a scale up and down.

"_The princess' life. If you want to make an exchange, consider that."_

"The princess' life," Zoisite whispered, "Her life for the Master's… and the existence of the planet."

"_I love you." "I love you too."_

Zoisite smiled sadly as he hesitantly started to play the piano now.

Venus, he thought, please forgive me.

But he knew that she would never forgive him for this.

XXXX

Rei slowly walked the way that led to her temple.

"_You're not needed here."_

Venus' words had been more than a kick in the pants. She… had thrown her out. But what could Rei have answered? She was unwilling to fight a battle for a mission from the past. She refused to permit the past life to decide what she had to do now in the present. She would go on ignoring it.

Suddenly she had to think of Jadeite. His passionate and obsessive expression…

"_What if I told you that I'll kill that boy if you don't come with me right now?"_

Rei quickly put her hands in her pockets to suppress their trembling. The thought that Takai could get dragged into the battle just because of the past life… it scared her to death. How far would Jadeite go?

Rei sighed and lifted her head, noticing too late the person that was sitting at the beginning of the stairs. Her heart started to beat faster and she clenched her fists when Takai stood up slowly. For a long moment nobody said anything. They only looked at each other.

"I called you," Takai finally said, "several times."

"I've been really busy," Rei answered, knowing very well how lame that sounded.

Takai nodded. "You never called back."

"I…"

"… have been really busy," he ended her sentence. "Yeah, I heard. It's pretty interesting, you know? You called the dorm about five minutes after _I_ called you from the campus phone. It's just like you waited for me to be out of the house."

Rei bit her lip. How did he know that?

"Taro-kun always writes down everything, even the time somebody called at," Takai explained.

"If it's about your jacket…" Rei began, subdued.

"I don't give a shit about the jacket!" Takai shouted, and Rei winced in surprise. She'd never expected him to be able to speak like this.

"I'm sorry," he said and ran his hand through his hair. "But you've obviously been avoiding me, so I started to ask myself if, maybe, I've done… something wrong. You know… that night…"

Rei closed her eyes, remembering that deep and passionate kiss Takai had given her, making her feel like she was finally waking up from a deep, numb sleep. Making her want more.

"No," was all she was able to whisper.

"Then why haven't you answered the phone? And please don't tell me that you've been busy. I think we both know that isn't true."

It took all of Rei's willpower to stay where she was. Every cell of her body cried for Takai. Wishing to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers again.

No, you can't think that way, a harsh voice resounded in her head. He's a man, he can't be trusted. You remember what happened the last time you lost control?

That evil laugher…

"_What if I told you that I'll kill that boy if you don't come with me right now?"_

"It won't work," she finally said.

"What do you mean?" Takai asked.

"This… you and me. It won't work. Sooner or later… It just won't work."

When she saw the hurt expression on his face, everything inside her cried out.

Suddenly he stepped towards her and slowly put his hands on her arms. "What is it, Rei?" he asked with a soft voice.

The laughter echoing inside Rei's head grew louder, and though there was nothing she wanted more than to burrow her face in Takai's chest and feel his arms around her, she knew that she mustn't admit that. So she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked. "You're trying so hard to control your feelings. What… have they done to you?"

Rei clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles hurt. How could he know…?

"It's more than obvious," Takai answered her unspoken question, "You are hiding something."

"You wanna know?" Rei suddenly shouted, "Do you wanna know why you, why no man, can be trusted? Because you use women as long as you feel like it, and then you throw us away like garbage."

"What are you talking about?" Takai asked in genuine shock.

"My father was married to my mother, but he let her die alone. I was five, and I watched her dying while he was working at his office. And even when she'd died, it still took him more than three hours to finally show up at the hospital."

"Rei…"

"Wait, don't you want to hear the best part of the story? Because if you think that at least he'd have been father enough to comfort me after that, think again. All he did was take me home, make me pack my things and bring me to a temple. Two monks were already waiting for me. You understand? He had everything ready on that same day to get rid of me. He dropped me off and left immediately because he had another meeting he couldn't cancel. All this on the same day my mother died. He left me here so I couldn't hold him back. And all these years, he only gave a damn about me if it helped to improve his political image. That's why he made me change schools and brought me to this temple here after…"

Rei bit her lip to hold back what she had just been about to say. That one thing nobody knew, and must never learn.

"After…?"

"Forget it," Rei said quickly and tried to pass Takai, but he grabbed her arm.

"There's more, isn't there?" he asked now. "This isn't just about your father. There's something else. Maybe the real reason for your… behavior."

Rei started to tremble and tried in desperation to force back the evil laughter echoing in her head.

"Rei, what is it?"

Takai's soft voice brushed away the laugher immediately, but Rei only shrugged and finally withdrew from his grasp. "Nothing. Only the fact that I've learned… that men can't be trusted."

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"He said that, too," Rei answered before she had really thought about it.

"He? Who? Your father?" Takai asked.

She bit her lip and looked at Takai, horrified. But it was too late to take back what she had just said. Suddenly, Takai's eyes widened, and the expression of comprehension that crossed his face didn't please Rei at all.

"There was somebody… else, am I right?" Takai said, "And he hurt you so deeply, you don't want to get into another relationship again."

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. I'm over it. But this…" she gestured at him first, then herself, "…won't work. Believe me. It's better to leave it as it is."

"Is that what you really want, Rei?"

Again this evil laughter… _"What if I told you that I'll kill that boy if you don't come with me right now?"_

She nodded.

Takai sighed. "But… not me, Rei. I… I want to be with you. I've… fallen in love with you."

She smiled at him sadly. "You only say that because I helped cure you of your hiccups."

"That's not the reason!" Takai exclaimed. "I had feelings for you before that."

"It won't work," Rei repeated. "Sooner or later you'll realize that, too; and once you do, you'll leave. Like all the others."

"I'm not your father," Takai said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And I'm not… _him, _either."

She shook her head, holding back the tears that pooled in her eyes. "It won't work," was all she was able to whisper.

Takai's expression froze and, slowly, he let his hands slide from her shoulders. He looked at her for a long time, then he nodded and turned around to walk away.

No! a voice screamed inside Rei, What are you doing? Stop him! Don't let him go!

She stayed where she was.

Suddenly Takai paused. "You know," he said, looking back at her, "you're criticizing your friends for being completely ruled by their past life. But aren't you doing the same thing? Maybe not because of the past life, but past is past. Think about it."

With these words, he turned around and finally left.

Rei breathed hard, her heart pounding, while everything swam before her as tears filled eyes.

"_You're criticizing your friends for being completely ruled by their past life. But aren't you doing the same thing? Maybe not because of the past life, but past is past. Think about it."_

No, she thought, this is completely different.

And then, all of a sudden, it started again. The evil laughter in her head. Rei pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes. It didn't help. The laughter increased until it had filled her whole consciousness. She wasn't even able to cry or scream. All she could do was to sink to the ground, burying her head in her hands while the evil laughter went on and on.

XXXX

Minako pushed the Youma aside and hurried over to join Mercury and Jupiter.

"We have to attack it together!" she called, trying not to show her desperation.

Zoisite. Zoisite was nearby, and he was very close. She could feel him. She had to get rid of that Youma quickly. Whatever the reason for his presence was, Minako had to help him. Metallia's Youma was too strong, even for him.

The three senshi started to shake their tambourines now and finally attacked the Youma before them. It moaned and exploded. Minako's heart was beating in her throat.

"Hurry to the princess," she commanded the others and started to run.

Zoisite, she thought, hold on, I'm coming.

And then a sudden pain overwhelmed her head, and somehow she knew that this time it wasn't just because of the tumor. The pain was different. It caught her mind, her body and went straight into her heart.

Minako sank to her knees, unable to stand up again.

"Venus!" she heard Jupiter call out in shock.

Once more she tried to stand up, but it was in vain. The surrounding became blurred and she knew that she was about to lose conscious.

Zoisite, was all she was able to think as darkness overpowered her, Zoisite, Zoisite.

XXXX

"Zoisite!" Zoisite heard the princess call out, terrified, as he slumped to the ground. She ran to his side.

"What are you doing?" he wheezed. "Beat it, before the Youma comes back!"

"I won't leave you here like this," she said.

"Don't be a fool!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving!"

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said, trying to stand up; but he only managed to kneel, supporting himself on his hands. His arms started to tremble and a strange feeling of numbness overtook his mind, just as it did when he remembered something from the past. No, that was impossible; he already had gained back all his memories, hadn't he?

His arms gave way and he was just about to collapse to the ground again when he felt somebody supporting him. The princess. She was still here. He looked at her. Her expression was open and full of worry.

"Why?" was all he was able to ask.

"Because nobody deserves to be left behind," she answered calmly.

He smiled a little at her naivety. She, too, hadn't changed at all.

The numbness in his head increased. It felt insistent, as though something was really eager to be finally remembered. And suddenly a sharp certainty came over him. The realization that this time it was over. Absolutely.

"Not here," he gasped then, "Not… here."

"Can you try to stand up?" the princess asked.

Zoisite was only able to nod. She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him to stand up. He tried not to lean too much on her. Then they started to walk. Zoisite didn't look where the princess was guiding him to because now the numbness was overwhelming his mind completely, forcing him to remember this one last memory…

_Zoisite was sitting at his piano, playing Venus' song softly. They had been arguing yet again. The reason had been the same as always. Venus wasn't willing to acknowledge the danger the princess posed to all of them, while he wasn't willing to step away from his Master's side._

_Zoisite sighed and let the last tone of the song fade out._

"_I've never heard that before."_

_Zoisite stood up immediately and bowed. "Master," he said respectfully. Prince Endymion waved dismissively and stepped inside the room._

"_To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Zoisite asked._

_His Master didn't answer immediately. He looked at Zoisite's gloves, which were lying on the piano, and then at him._

"_I've just seen Venus walking down the hallway. She seemed to be very upset."_

_Zoisite winced. Did his Master know… ?_

"_Yes, I know about you two," the prince affirmed his unspoken question._

"_But… how? Does anybody else… ?"_

"_No," Endymion answered, "Nobody else knows about you two. The only reason _I_ do is because I've seen the two of you looking at each other very… clearly recently."_

"_We've never neglected our duty because of this," Zoisite asserted. "If you want me to end it…"_

"_That's the problem, Zoisite, my friend," the prince cut him off. "You are perhaps the most loyal of my Shitennou, and that's what's causing these… bad moments between you two, am I right?"_

"_It's not just me," Zoisite tried to defend himself. "She doesn't want to admit that her princess…" he broke off immediately, before he could offend his Master's beloved. But Endymion only smiled kindly._

"_What if I asked you to end your relationship and to stay by my side as my most loyal Shitennou?"_

"_I would do as you wish," Zoisite answered honestly._

"_Wrong answer," Endymion said immediately._

_Zoisite looked at him in surprise. "Master?"_

"_Don't misunderstand me," the prince said, "I really appreciate your loyalty; but that is no reason for giving up on your true love. It must not push Venus away. That's something I don't want to take responsibility for. I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. It's Venus who should come first for you, not me."_

_Zoisite didn't know what to answer._

"_Do you love her?" the prince suddenly asked._

"_Yes," Zoisite answered without hesitating, "But…"_

"_No 'but', Zoisite. There mustn't be a condition when it comes to love. You love her, and I'm glad that you've found her. And as you're not only my Shitennou, but also my friend, I want you to be with her. I mean _really_ be with her. Look at Nephrite and Mercury. Even though we're in the middle of a battle, they've found each other, and now they're even engaged."_

"_That's being rash," Zoisite said, "We don't know how the battle…"_

"_That doesn't matter," Endymion cut him again, "There is no right or wrong moment when it's about love. It just happens, and when it does, you should experience it to the full."_

_He looked outside the window at his world in ruins. "You never know how much time you have left."_

_Zoisite bit his lip, his mind a jumble. "What… what am I supposed to do?"_

_Endymion smiled and patted his shoulder. "Listen to your heart, my friend, it will give you the right answer."_

The image of the memory became indistinct, but before Zoisite was able to realize where he was, another memory took hold of his mind.

_Venus had leaned her head on Zoisite's shoulder as he played a melody on the piano to accompany the wonderful music that came from the little box she had just given to him. Zoisite knew that this was much more than just a present. With this precious object she had revealed all her feelings for him. Now it was up to _him_ to let her know what she meant to him._

_He stopped his playing and reached for the box to close it. Venus lifted her head and looked at him questioningly._

"_There's something I have to tell you," he said, taking her hands in his. A long pause followed, and Zoisite loved her even more for her patience. Finally he looked at her. "When the battle is over, I won't go back to the earth."_

_She started and her eyes widened._

"_What?" she finally asked, and he could hear the fear and hope in her voice. He smiled at her and lifted one hand to caress her cheek. "All I need to live… is sitting right here beside me. If you accept me… There's nothing I want more than to stay by your side."_

_Tears started to accumulate in her eyes._

"_Zoisite," she whispered, "Are you… serious?"_

_He nodded and then he kneeled before her._

"_Venus," he said, "my beautiful, beloved, Venus, will you let me stay by your side for the rest of your life?"_

_She sobbed and the tears ran down her cheeks now._

"_Of course," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I will, Zoisite."_

Zoisite started. That's right. That night, he had decided… Though they both knew that in all likelihood nobody would survive the last battle, that didn't matter at that moment. Just as his Master had said: there was no right or wrong when it came to love. What mattered had been Zoisite's decision. The decision he had made for Venus. How could he had forgotten that?

"Are you okay? Hold on," the princess' voice resounded now. She was still here? Zoisite realized that he was sitting in a green meadow, leaning against a tree. How did he get here? He wasn't able to remember.

"Princess," he said now, "I wish that you would forgive me… for trying to take your life. It was a betrayal to the Master."

"That… but you saved me!" she answered.

Still so good-hearted, Zoisite thought; and though she wasn't the woman he wanted by his side now, to share his last minutes of life, what more could he asked for?

"I can't believe I forgot…" he told her painfully, "My… irreplaceable memories… No matter what happens… my time with the Master…"

And Venus, he thought, grief-stricken, as he lifted his right hand, my beautiful, beloved Venus.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite… once more… I want to send my music to the Master."

Venus, he thought, it's not your song - that is only meant for your ears. But this melody is for you, too, my one and only true love.

.

Usagi watched how Zoisite lifted his hand to start playing a piano that wasn't there. And though she knew it wasn't possible, for some reason she was able to hear the wonderful melody he played.

She sat quietly beside him, listening to that magical music he was sending to the other Shitennou and Mamoru, his Master; and she felt more than honored that she was allowed to hear it too.

"Master," Zoisite whispered. The last note faded, and with it, Zoisite's hand fell lifelessly into his lap. His body started to shimmer in a white light and dissolved. All that remained was a stone that hovered in the air.

Usagi stretched out her hands to catch it. She looked at it sadly, and just at that moment the stone broke and turned into dust. She watched the glistening grains the wind took with it, overcome with grief.

"Zoisite," she whispered, "You… were good… after all."

She looked back at the tree Zoisite had been leaning against and put one hand on the trunk.

Another victim, she thought sadly. Another who lost his life in this battle.

She buried her face in her other hand and lingered that way.

"_No matter what happens, you should smile. Smile like an idiot, okay?"_

How long? How much longer would she be able to cope with all… this?


	10. Chapter 10, Act 45

Act 45

The strong white light made Minako blink, but finally she managed to open her eyes. Around her everything was bathed in white light. Did that mean…?

"Venus!"

She lifted her head and looked at Zoisite, who was suddenly standing before her. "Zoisite?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. Minako frowned. Something was strange. For some reason she knew that she wasn't dead. Not yet. But if Zoisite was here too… And then she remembered the sudden pain that overtook her, when she had collapsed.

"No!" she whimpered, "Zoisite, please don't say that…"

He took her into his arms and held her tightly as she started to sob into his chest.

"Forgive me, my love," he finally said, "I… wasn't strong enough."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, unable to stop the loud sobs that came from her throat. Zoisite, Zoisite was dead. The man she loved, her true love, had left the world she lived in.

"You can't stay here," Zoisite said now, "You don't belong in this place. You must go back before it's too late."

She dug her fingers into his back. "I won't go back without you."

Zoisite took her face in his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs. "My time is over, but not yours."

"Zoisite…"

"Venus," he cut her off, and placed one palm on her forehead. "I know what's going on."

She winced, knowing very well what he meant. His hand stroked her head and then stayed on her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly and without any reproach.

"I… I couldn't," she confessed. "I thought that I would be strong enough to combat it somehow. The same way I fight for the mission."

"Forget the mission!"

Minako looked at Zoisite in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me, my love. Forget the mission, forget the princess. What is it that _you_

want?"

"I… I want to fulfill…"

"That's not your true desire," Zoisite answered. "I know that there is more inside you than the wish to fulfill the mission from the past."

He hugged her. "Do you remember… that last night, back then, during the Silver Millennium?"

Minako nodded against his chest.

"And do you also remember the decision I made that night?"

Now she looked up at him. "Decision? What…?"

"_When the battle is over, I won't go back to the Earth."_

Minako's eyes widened.

"_All I need to live… is sitting right here beside me. If you accept me… There's nothing I wish more than to stay by your side."_

"That night…" Minako gasped and Zoisite nodded, caressing her cheek.

"I had forgotten it too. Forgive me, my love."

Minako started to sob again. Zoisite wrapped his arms around her, and while she was crying he caressed her back tenderly.

Finally he grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her very intensely.

"Venus," he began, "My beautiful, beloved Venus. That day you came to me in the Dark Kingdom, you asked me who you really are." He took her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss. "You are you," he said, smiling. "You are Venus, the strong warrior; you are Aino Minako, the talented singer; and you are the one and only woman I've ever loved in all my lives. That's because I want you to live. Not for the mission, not for me, but for you, the wonderful person you are."

Minako couldn't suppress the deep sobs that came out from her chest. Zoisite dried her tears and leaned towards her to kiss her again.

"Live, my love," he finally said. "Do it… for you."

"Zoisite… was all Minako was able to say. He smiled and kissed her for the very last time.

"I will see you again," he said then. The light became stronger and forced Minako to squint. And though she tried not to fall back, she felt that she was returning slowly back into her unconscious body.

Actually, Ami hadn't wanted to come back to the Karaoke Center. But when she had hurried out this afternoon together with Venus and Makoto, she had forgotten her bag, which wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that she'd left her keys inside; and as her mother had to work again until the next morning, she had had no other choice than to come back.

Though this time she wouldn't meet _him_ for sure. It was night already. Ami had stayed at the hospital with Makoto. Only when the nurses assured them that they would contact them if there was anything new about Minako, the two girls left.

Minako, Venus. Zoisite's… beloved. And now Zoisite was dead. At least this had been what Usagi had told them on the phone about two hours ago. He died because he had protected her from Metallia's Youma. Zoisite knew that he didn't have much time left. And he had been right. How would Minako take this?

Ami sighed and finally walked down the stairs slowly and opened the door with her year-passport.

It was dark and empty inside. She walked quickly to the senshi's room. Only when she had closed the door behind her she turned on the light. There was her bag, on the sofa where she had left it. She walked down the stairs and grabbed it. Then she quickly ran up the stairs again, opened the door and rushed through it.

She saw the shape when it was already too late. Ami bumped forcibly into the other body and slammed with her back against the wall.

"Ouch!" the other person called out and Ami's heart started to beat faster when she recognized _his_ voice.

"I… I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't see you."

She heard a noise and the lights went on. _He_ was standing right before her, looking at her in surprise.

"Ami? What are you doing here at this hour?" he frowned. "And how did you get in? It's closed."

"It's because of my year-passport," she tried to explain and fortunately he didn't ask more questions about it.

"And what are you doing here?" he repeated his first question instead.

"I forgot my bag," Ami said. "And since my keys are inside…"

"Did I hurt you?" he suddenly asked, and Ami was so surprised by that question and the worry in his voice that she was only able to shake her head.

He sighed and bowed. Only now she saw the black backpack he had lost when they had collided and for some reason her heart contracted painfully.

"You… you're leaving?" she asked.

He looked at his backpack and finally put it over his right shoulder. "Yes."

"Where… where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll try to find a way… I'll find a way."

"That's… a pity," Ami said softly.

"But it's better this way," he answered, obviously more to himself than to her. He passed her by, but when he had reached the door he stood still and looked at her.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

And when all Ami did was to look at him quizzically he added, "Do you have any idea what time it is? You shouldn't be alone on the road at this hour. I'll take you home."

Ami smiled. If only he knew how capable she was of looking after herself… "Thank you. But you really don't have to do that."

"No discussion," he insisted with a firm voice. "Come on!"

Ami followed his instructions, unable to suppress the happiness she felt by thinking that she would spend the whole way home with him. Why did it felt so good to be with him? So… familiar?

She glanced over at him carefully. As he did so often, he looked as if he was evaluating something very important in his mind.

For a long time they were just walking one beside another without saying something. Finally Ami gathered up all her courage. "Umm… you… I mean… These… My cookies… Were they really that… horrible?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, but there wasn't any bad intention behind his answer.

"But… why did you eat them up then?" Ami asked.

He looked at her, and Ami's heart seemed to stand still for a moment due to his caring expression. "Because _you_ made them," he said and smiled.

Ami's heart started to beat even faster. They looked at each other, neither one ready to break the gaze. And there it was again. That feeling that was so familiar, so well-known, and it made Ami's heart jump out of joy now, as if… as if she had finally found…

"Here we are," he said now, disrupting that moment… again, and somehow Ami knew that he had done it on purpose. Every time. So this meant that he had felt it too? But…

"So long," he finally said.

"Wait," Ami said, completely unwilling to let him go. "Isn't there… any way to make you stay a little longer?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that that would work out."

"Why?"

"Because. Goodbye, take care of yourself… Ami."

He turned around and suddenly Ami realized that she had never told him her name. How had he known it from the beginning? And why did he know where she lived?

"_He's closer than you think. I can feel it."_

Ami slapped her hand over her mouth as everything crashed down on her at once. The similarity, his strange statements, his moody behavior, his rage…

"_Your heart will recognize him."_

Her heart hammered in her chest and she gasped as he walked away.

"Nephrite?" she wheezed.

He winced and stood still; then, slowly, he turned around and looked at her. And now Ami's eyes and her mind finally recognized what her heart had known all along.

"Nephrite!" she screamed and ran towards him.

"Stay away!" he shouted, making her freeze at once in deep surprise and confusion.

"Nephrite," Ami said. "It's really you! You're alive!"

"I'd rather be dead," he said with an icy voice.

"What? How can you say that? This… this is a miracle!" Tears started to accumulate in her eyes.

"You're wrong," he answered harshly. "This is a disaster and it would have been better if you never had recognized me."

Everything in Ami went numb from those harsh words. "Why do you say that?" she whispered.

"Look at me, Ami. _Really_ look at me!" he shouted.

She bit her lip and clenched her fists, unable to hold back the tears now. "I don't understand," she finally said.

"Don't you see what I am?"

"What you are?"

"I'm a human!"

"So what?!" Ami suddenly shouted back and then burst into tears. "It's still you, Nephrite. Oh my God! All this time I thought that you were dead, and sometimes I felt that I never would be able to go on. Do you have any idea how often I had to force myself to get up in the morning? How often I've prayed for a… miracle like this? And in front of the others I had to pretend that everything was all right. And all that time you've been here! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you deserve something better!" he called out. "Don't you understand? I'm not a Shitennou anymore. I don't have any powers anymore. I'm useless and weak. I'm unable to protect you."

"I don't need a protector, I need you!"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"You broke the curse," Ami said now, her voice suddenly strong even though tears were still running down her cheeks. "You swore that once you did you would come to me, and I swore I'd wait for you and… here I am."

"If I knew that this would be the way to overcome…"

Nephrite trailed off and Ami's heart contracted as she understood the meaning of his words. "I don't care if you're a Shitennou or a human. All I want… is to be with you, Nephrite."

He looked at her for a very long time and for a second she was sure that there was an expression of grief on his face.

"I… I can't. Not like this," he said sadly. "Forgive me, Ami. Take care of yourself."

With that he turned around and started to walk away. Everything in Ami screamed and cried in deep desperation, unwilling to let him go, unwilling to lose him again, and so she did the last thing she could do. She ran behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her face in his back.

"No, Nephrite!" was all she was able to whimper.

When Nephrite felt Ami's arms around him and her face in his back, his first reaction was to grab for her wrists, liberating himself quickly. He stretched his body away from her but still didn't let go of her. And then something happened.

He looked at Ami and saw the expression of deep grief and desperation on her face, and the way she sobbed almost broke his heart. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if he had already seen her like this, and there was something else. Still holding her away from him, he realized that it was the first time he'd touched her… without the gloves that he had always worn when he was still a Shitennou. He had never dared to touch her for real. She was too pure and good for him.

But now he was holding her wrists with his bare hands, feeling her skin on his. She was trembling, the sobs he had caused wracking her body. He had made her suffer… again.

All those thoughts went through Nephrite's mind in just one second and suddenly he knew that he didn't have the strength anymore to stay away from her.

"Oh… damn," he said and pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing loudly against his chest now.

Nephrite didn't know how long they stood like that, embracing each other for the first time since… what seemed so long ago, but finally Ami lifted her head and looked at him.

"I thought… I had lost you," she whispered.

He lifted one hand and dried her tears away, enjoying feeling the moisture and the softness of her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I wanted to tell you, but… I couldn't. The way I am I feel so… I…"

"It's alright," Ami said now, tightening her embrace as if she had to ensure herself that it was really him. "It's alright." And then she smiled at him, and to Nephrite it felt as if the sun was rising. "This is so like you," she whispered then.

Nephrite frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You felt like you weren't… good enough, right? So you thought it would be best if I never found out." She lightly punched his chest. "That's so stupid, you know?"

"I thought it would better that way. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You… idiot!" she shouted to his surprise. "Zoisite was right."

Nephrite looked at her in deep surprise. "Zoisite?"

Ami nodded. "He came to me, saying that he wanted to keep a promise he made… to a friend."

So he really kept his promise, Nephrite thought, but…

And suddenly he remembered the strange sensation of pain he'd felt in his heart today at Crown, while he had been cleaning the entrance hall.

"He's dead," he whispered at the same time Ami did.

"Do you know… how he died?"

"All I know is that he was protecting Usagi-chan… our princess, and then… I'm so sorry. I know he was your friend."

"He truly was," Nephrite said.

Ami sighed and buried her face in his chest again. He tightened his embrace, glad to feel her so close again… though he didn't deserve it.

"You… you won't go anywhere, will you?" she mumbled.

"That depends," Nephrite answered. Ami looked up to him, her gaze worried. He smiled and caressed her cheek. How good it was to feel her warm skin in his palm. "It depends… on what you want."

"Don't go," she said quickly. "Stay… with me."

"Are you really sure about that?" he wanted to know.

She nodded. "More than anything else."

"Even the way I am now?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? What's so wrong about it?"

"Come on, don't try to hide it. We both know that I've become … unsightly."

"You're _not_ unsightly at all!" she burst out and suddenly blushed. "Actually, I… I think you're really… good looking."

Nephrite suddenly had to laugh. Could it really be that easy? But when Ami joined in his laughter he didn't care anymore.

"So," she said now, looking up at him. "You're really a human? No powers anymore?"

"I'm weak and useless," Nephrite answered, but before Ami could reply he said: "But I'm pretty sure that I'm still able to beat you in chess."

Her face brightened. "Oh, Nephrite, you shouldn't have said that."

She released him all of a sudden and jumped up the steps to her building. There she turned around and stretched one hand towards him. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Upstairs, of course! I don't know if you realized it, but you just challenged me."

"Ami…"

"Come on! Just one game," she begged.

He hesitated, evaluating the pros and cons to following her into the empty apartment.

"I'll make some hot chocolate too," she said tentatively and grinned.

"Alright," he answered immediately.

Ami laughed. God, how he'd missed that wonderful sound. He walked up the stairs to the building too and reached out to grab for her hand, following her through the entrance door.

Jadeite walked down the tunnel of the Dark Kingdom.

Nephrite… dead, Zoiste… too. Who would be next?

"_You guys… are the ones that are really suffering, right?"_

Jadeite clenched his fists and snorted. _Suffer._ What did his… _Master_ know about real suffering? His woman hadn't rejected him for another man. She had not forgotten him and all the wonderful moments they had shared back then.

The princess' feelings for the prince were still alive. As alive as they had been in the distant past.

Jadeite stood still at once and leaned his head against the raw, cool wall.

Mars, he thought sadly, why?

Suddenly the plan he had devised in his mind recently rose up again.

"_I won't hurt him… not yet."_

He nodded. If she recognized how desperate and… deeply in love he was with her, she would change her mind. Maybe _this_ would be what would cause the right reaction in her. The realization that he was the one she really loved.

"_It's the wrong way!"_

Jadeite grabbed for his head. Again that voice, his own voice. He thought that with Zoisite's death it would have disappeared…

"_You've already betrayed Nephrite! Now you'll betray the woman you love, too?"_

I haven't betrayed him, Jadeite thought, I just gave reports to Queen Beryl. I only followed her orders, that's all.

"_You're lying to yourself. You're a liar and a traitor, a traitor, a traitor…!"_

"Shut up!" Jadeite shouted and silenced the voice in his head. Suddenly he realized that he was standing exactly at the same spot that Nephrite had always been sitting. He quickly took a step back.

He was breathing hard for a moment, but then he made a decision and with a smile of satisfaction and anticipation he walked back down the black tunnel.

Rei jumped and looked around. Though she was alone in her room, there was still something. She could feel an energy near the temple. This had been what woke her up. She quickly got dressed and left her room, stepping outside into the temple's yard.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Then she saw Takai standing there and she knew immediately that something was wrong. For one thing, she knew that he would never come here in the middle of the night; but his gaze was also very different. And when he smiled at her, Rei knew: this wasn't Takai, only his body. She knew that smile. She had already seen it. The day at the amusement park, when…

"Hello, my love."

Jadeite stepped out from behind a tree and put one arm around Takai's shoulders. "I would like to introduce my new friend to you."

"What… have you done to him?" Rei whispered, terrified, "You… you said…"

"I said that I wouldn't hurt him," Jadeite replied and smiled triumphantly. "He isn't hurt, right?"

"Release him," Rei shouted, trying to suppress the desperation and fear inside her.

"Of course," Jadeite answered, "Whatever you want, my love. But there's a condition."

Rei clenched her fists. She knew very well what kind of condition that was. She looked at Takai. His smile was evil. Just like the Youma that was inside his body.

That's not fair, Rei thought, he has nothing to do with all this. Why does he, nevertheless, have to pay for it?

And then the rage came. Rage about that damned past life. The past life that caused all this. Usagi, Ami, _Venus,_ and now she herself too.

No, Rei thought, the past life… can be ignored. It _must_ be ignored. Otherwise…

She looked at Jadeite, holding back the tears that were accumulating in her eyes.

"So?" he asked.

"Release him," Rei answered, "and… I'll do whatever you wish."

Jadeite's smile widened. "Whatever my love says."

"But," Rei said now with firm voice, "This won't mean that I'll be… yours. You may take my body, but you'll never have my feelings, my heart. These will always belong to… Takai. And that won't ever change."

Rei took a deep breath, surprising herself with the confession she had just made. "So think it over well," she continued, "if that's what you want."

"_You can't force a woman's feelings."_

Jadeite looked at Mars, remembering Zoisite's last words. He saw the way Mars looked at the young boy. The fear and desperation in her gaze and… the deep affection, and suddenly he knew that he had lost. She would never look at him that way. Maybe she did back then. But that was all. Back then. But it was over now. He had lost her. Mars would never be his in this lifetime.

Jadeite sighed and finally waved his hand. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious, as the Youma stepped out of his body. It wasn't really a strong Youma. All Jadeite had needed was a creature that was able to possess a human's body. Mars would get rid of it easily.

"I… release you," Jadeite said. "You're free."

Then he teleported away.

Takai slowly regained consciousness. He tried to figure out what happened, but all he remembered was that for some odd reason there had been that strange guy standing in his room. Afterwards…nothing.

"I… release you. You're free," he suddenly heard somebody say.

Takai opened his eyes and watched as a strange blond man, the same who had been in his room, just teleported away. But there remained a horrible creature. Its face was white and motionless with an evil smile. The rest of its thin body was black, and instead of hands there were claws.

And then he saw Rei.

"Mars Power…!" she called, "Make up!"

Takai watched in disbelief as Rei transformed before his eyes. Her hair grew down to her hips now. A golden diadem with a red stone adorned her forehead, and she was adorned in a red dress and shoes.

"Youma Taisan!" she shouted now and from her hands a fire ball came out which she threw against that creature. It cried out and was engulfed in flames until nothing but dust remained.

Rei sighed with relief; a white light covered her body and she transformed back to normal. Then she turned around and looked at him, and Takai realized that she was aware of… _what_ he had just seen.

She walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

"Are you… hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said and sat up slowly. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Looks like _you_ are the warrior here, or am I wrong?"

Rei bit her lip, but finally she answered: "I'm… a Sailor senshi, and I fight against those kind of… creatures you've just seen. We call them Youmas."

Takai nodded. He somehow always had suspected that Rei wasn't just a… regular girl. "I see, so, is this also the reason you… rejected me?"

She sighed. "I never wanted you to get involved in this. I'm sorry."

Takai reached for her hands. "I don't care," he said honestly. "All I want… is to be with you."

Rei withdrew and stood up. Takai did too. "Rei…"

"No," she cut him off. "I've told you already that this won't work and I meant what I said."

"Rei…"

"Please," she said in a trembling voice. "Please… Takai… go."

Takai tried to ignore the pain those words caused inside him. Finally he nodded. "Whatever you want, Rei. But, nevertheless, there's something you must know." He sighed once before he continued, "My feelings for you are completely genuine. I've never played with you. I've fallen in love with you. There's nothing I wish more than to be with you, and this… won't change."

And then, though everything inside him wished nothing more than to take her into his arms, he forced himself to turn around and walked away.

Ami tapped her king with her forefinger, tipping it over. Then she folded her arms in frustration, avoiding Nephrite's triumphant gaze.

"You want another rematch?" he finally asked, an ironic tone in his voice.

"No," she said shortly and stood up to put the figures back into their little box. "It's late and I'm tired. I need to sleep."

She tried to reach for the box, but Nephrite was quicker.

"Ami , are you…alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Please, give me the box," she answered, still avoiding his gaze.

"Really?"

"Really."

But as Nephrite still wasn't willing to return the box, she took the two empty mugs and carried them into the kitchen. She heard how Nephrite put the box back onto the table to follow her. She had barely been able to put the mugs into the sink, when he grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her towards him.

"Ami, come on, look at me," he said softly.

She did as he said, looking at him defiantly. He smiled at her lovingly. "Don't tell me you're…huffy."

"Of course not," she said quickly. "It was just a game."

He was still holding her as his smile widened. "Don't try to hide it. Even a blind man could figure it out."

Ami felt how she blushed and lowered her gaze quickly. Nephrite laughed and took her into his arms.

"Don't be angry, my smart senshi," he said softly, as he started to caress her back. "You almost beat me this last time. So, who knows, maybe you'll be able to beat me…"

Ami frowned at the sudden pause and looked up at him.

"… in about fifty years," he finished his sentence.

The idea of Nephrite still sitting across from her in fifty years playing chess made Ami laugh out loud, and it brushed away her bad mood. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying having him so close again.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly feeling very silly. "That's not the way I normally behave when I… lose."

"It's your game," Nephrite said affectionately, "It's very understandable that you're upset. I can give you a few tips, if you want."

Ami freed herself from his embrace and laughed.

"Don't get cheeky," she warned him. "Or have you forgotten who is the one who's shown you your real talent?"

"Not at all," Nephrite answered, still smiling teasingly. "But who would have thought that I'd be _that _good at it, right?"

"You really want me to say it, don't you?" Ami said sulkily.

Nephrite grinned and took her into his arms again. "I would never dare to ask you to do that."

Ami smiled at him and reciprocated his embrace, convincing herself that he was truly here, alive. And suddenly she was overwhelmed by another feeling. The desire to kiss him, to feel his warm lips on hers… again.

"I'd better go now," Nephrite whispered, his voice trembling. "Before… your mother comes home."

Ami glanced at her watch. It was 5 am! She hadn't felt the time pass at all and, indeed, her mother would be coming home in the next hour.

She looked at Nephrite, suddenly feeling unsure and timid. "Will I… see you soon?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, just as he had when they met on the top of that building so long ago.

She nodded.

"I'd love to, Ami."

"So, you really won't leave?" she wanted to assure herself.

He shook his head. "I won't leave."

"Really?"

"Really. But now I have to go." He released her and grabbed his backpack.

"Where?" Ami asked worriedly.

"Back to the Crown Center, of course. That's where I live these days. I'm sure Motoki has told you."

Right. Ami remembered how Motoki had told Makoto, Usagi and herself about it.

"And you're _really_ going back there, right?"

Nephrite looked at her very intensely. "You obviously don't trust me, huh?"

Ami bit her lip. How could she explain that all this seemed to be too good to be… real? And that she was scared to death that once he walked through the apartment's door she would wake up, forced to realize that everything had been nothing but a dream.

Nephrite suddenly smiled at her lovingly, as if he had read her thoughts. He stepped before her and took her face into his hands.

"I won't leave, Ami, I promise. I'll go back to the Crown Center now and tomorrow I'll be waiting there for you." He looked at her for a long time and then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ami felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest when she felt Nephrite's warm lips on her skin. All she could do was close her eyes, digging her fingers in his shirt.

Too soon he released her again. "See you later," he said, smiling.

"See you later," Ami whispered.

Nephrite caressed her cheek once more, and then finally he left the apartment. He had barely closed the door behind him when Ami ran straight into her room and looked out of the window. Though it was only minutes, to her it felt like hours until she finally saw him stepping out into the street. He hesitated and suddenly, as if he had felt her gaze, he looked straight up to her.

Ami smiled and waved shyly. He smiled too and lifted his hand waving back. Then he started to walk the in direction of the Crown Center. Ami looked behind him until she was truly unable to see him. Then she reached for her mobile and quickly dialed the number. It took a while until finally the phone was answered.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Mako-chan!" Ami said, excited.

"Ami-chan? Are you alright?"

"Mako-chan," Ami said again, a wide smile on her face, "guess what."

Minako felt that she slowly regained her consciousness. Still she was unwilling to open her eyes, unwilling to face the truth…

"Minako," a very familiar voice resounded.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Minako, please, open your eyes!" Artemis begged and it was the desperation in his voice that made her finally do so.

The white plushie was sitting on the bed table right before her and looked at her, very worried. But when she looked at him he sighed in relief. "Oh, Minako, thank God, you're finally awake!"

"Zoisite… is dead," Minako whispered.

Artemis nodded. "I know. The princess told us. I'm so sorry, Minako."

"The princess?" Minako asked.

"Yes. She… Zoisite had tried… to kill her… at first. But in the end he had saved her life. And she stayed with him… to the end."

"Good," Minako said in a low voice. "So he didn't have to die alone, at least."

"Weren't you listening to me, Minako?" Artemis asked, "I said that he tried to kill the princess!"

"But he didn't," Minako answered and looked at Artemis again. "He recognized his mistake and made it good again by saving her in the end… sacrificing his own life… Oh, Zoisite!"

She closed her eyes, unable to cry. So it was true what the poems and all those love songs said. The world was nothing without the one and only person you love.

But nevertheless, she still had something. The mission. She had to fulfill it.

"_Forget the mission!"_

"_What is it that _you_ want?"_

No, Minako thought, Zoisite, this is one time you're wrong. The mission, the duty of the past life, has to be fulfilled. No matter what it costs. Even if it means that I have to die for it.

"Minako," Artemis said compassionately.

She opened her eyes again. The disease, that… bloody disease that didn't allow her to fight to the fullest anymore, that made her weak.

"I'm only getting in Jupiter's and the other's way," she finally said to Artemis.

"You should tell them the truth," Artemis replied. "They're your comrades after all." And after a short pause he continued, "That time when you were all together…"

Yes, Minako remembered that day at the TV studio together with the other senshi. It had been so much fun. She hadn't laughed like that for a while and afterwards, what nobody knew, not even Artemis: That night. That… wonderful night she had spent in Zoisite's arms. The first and only time she had allowed herself to forget everything, all her duties. All that had existed then was Zoisite and herself.

But this is over, Minako thought in overwhelming grief.

Now all that counted was the mission from the past. Aino Minako, the weak human, didn't exist anymore. Now there was only Venus. And she would do everything to fulfill her duty until she disappeared.

Nephrite slammed the phone back on its cradle, unable to ignore the feeling of disappointment. He knew that everything was too good to be true.

"Bad news?" he heard Motoki ask from the storeroom.

Nephrite didn't answer. Bad news wasn't exactly the right expression. It was more a coming-back-to reality. He had forgotten something. The fact that Ami… still was a senshi.

And as such she would still have to fight against the Dark Kingdom and its Youmas.

And this was what she had to do right now. She had to cancel their date to fight against a Youma; and not just any Youma, but Metallia's Youma.

And he? He was forced to sit here and to wait. Unable to do anything. Useless. And he was afraid that something could happen to Ami. And this maybe will happen every day! He'll have to go through this again and again.

Nephrite sighed and leaned on the desk. He was thinking about the present he wanted to buy for Ami.

"_I wonder about that."_

Motoki's words sounded in Nephrite's head. Actually he wanted to buy something big for her, so, maybe, she could understand how big his feelings were for her. But now he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"_I hope that soon you can give it to _her_… again."_

Nephrite reached into his pocket and took out the delicate silver necklace with its little diamond pendant that Kunzite had given him the night he had visited him here. He tapped the sparkly stone whose form was similar to a water drop.

"_I hope that soon you can give it to _her_… again."_

It was strange. For some reason Nephrite felt that he knew that necklace very well. He had seen that stone before, when he…

A sudden pain overwhelmed his head and he put his hand on his forehead.

"Nephukichi-kun, are you all right?" Motoki asked, stepping beside him.

"I'm fine," Nephrite mumbled and then, all of a sudden, something happened. He felt an energy. A very evil energy.

It was Metallia's Youma!

Ami! Nephrite thought in shock.

Something was wrong. Deep inside he felt that she was in grave danger. Quickly he put the necklace back into his breast pocket and jumped over the desk.

"Nefelin, man, where are you going?" Motoki called behind him, but Nephrite ignored him. He ran through the door, leaving the Crown Center behind.

Ami, Ami was in danger. And though he was more than aware that he had no powers anymore, there was only one thought in his mind while he ran through the streets.

Ami, please, hold on! I'm coming! Hold on!


	11. Chapter 11, Act 46

Act 46

Minako watched in shock as Makoto grabbed hold of Metallia's Youma.

No, she thought, why, why, why can't I transform?

_Because you're out of inner balance_, a voice inside her said.

Inner balance? Minako asked herself.

_You've lost yourself_, the voice said now.

No, Minako answered, I know who I am. I'm Venus, the senshi of beauty and love.

_It's too much to stand: Venus, Minako, the past life, the mission, the disease… Zoisite's death. You're out of balance._

Minako clenched her fists and she saw how it suddenly darkened and hundreds of lightning bolts started to accumulate around Makoto, who was still holding Metallia's Youma.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Minako whispered.

The lightning bolts multiplied and a big ball of energy rose up around them. The light inside the circle grew. Makoto screamed and the ball of energy exploded.

"Makoto!" Minako called out in desperation.

Makoto was catapulted out of the explosion at the same moment the Youma was. But while she remained unconscious on the ground, the Youma was still moving, though he was badly hurt. He stood up, and when he saw Minako, he started to walk towards her slowly.

"Venus Power… Make up!" Minako screamed, but still nothing happened.

The Youma continued to walk towards her with his arm stretched out.

Suddenly, from behind, a young man dressed in black came running. He stopped immediately, watching the events in shock. He somehow looked familiar to Minako…

"Why are you standing around like that?!" he shouted. "Transform!"

"I can't!" she screamed back, close to tears.

The Youma inched closer and closer and for the first time in her life Minako felt mortal terror. This wasn't the way she had expected to die. Slowly she started to withdraw step by step.

It's over, she thought, I've failed.

And then she heard a scream and she saw how the young man ran towards the Youma and with all his might rammed into the creature, pushing him away several meters. The Youma fell to the ground, and there he remained, trying to stand up again. Still he did not move his eyes away from Minako.

The young man stepped before her now and stretched his arms out in a protective way.

Why? Minako thought in deep surprise, Who is he? How does he know…? And why is he protecting me?

When the Youma realized that he was too weak to stand up again he disappeared with a deep roar.

Minako sighed in relief just at the exact same time the young man did, who now turned around to face her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Minako nodded, but before she was able to ask something, his eyes widened in shock.

"Ami!" he screamed and ran quickly to Mercury, who was still lying on the ground.

"Nephrite?" she whispered as he took her into his arms carefully.

Nephrite? Minako thought, That's Nephrite? He's alive?

"I'm here," Nephrite said softly, lifting her up. "Hold on, I'll take care of you."

"Mako-chan," was all Ami was able to say before she lost consciousness.

"Makoto!" Minako called out and ran to her. She was still lying there unconscious, but to Minako's relief she was alive.

"You have to take her to a hospital," Nephrite said.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Minako shot back.

"No need to be rude, Venus."

Minako bit her lip. He was right. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

She put her arms around Makoto and tried to lift her up.

"Let me help you," Nephrite offered.

"It's okay. I can do it," she answered and indeed she managed to pull Makoto onto her back.

"Can you really do it?"

Minako nodded. "But the hospital is overcrowded. I'll take her to my hotel. It isn't far away from here."

"And what about the little girl?" Nephrite asked now, looking at Luna who rose slowly to her feet.

"I must stay," Luna answered weakly. "I'm sure Usagi felt that strong explosion of energy. The Ginzuishou must have reacted to it for sure. I think she's on her way here now. Somebody has to tell her what happened."

"What if the Youma comes back? It's too dangerous here, Luna," Minako said.

Luna shook her head. "He's hurt very badly. He won't move for the moment."

"Whatever you say," Nephrite said and turned around, walking away with Mercury in his arms.

"Nephrite!" Minako called. He paused and looked at her in surprise.

"You know who I am?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to say… thank you for… your help."

He smiled slightly. "You're very welcome."

"Don't misunderstand me," Minako said now, "but… why…?"

Nephrite sighed before he answered: "I sort of gave a promise… to a good friend of mine."

Zoisite, Minako thought immediately, and though she hadn't spoken his name out loud, Nephrite nodded once and then he left.

Minako watched him walk away and suddenly she had to smile. So, at least there seemed to be one couple that had found a way to be together without any hurdles.

Then finally she started to walk towards her hotel.

Nephrite watched how Ami regained consciousness slowly. Her eyes twitched and she moaned.

"Nephrite?" she asked then in a weak voice. He took her hand quickly and squeezed it.

"I'm here," he answered and caressed her cheek. "Rest, everything is going to be fine."

"Hm," was all she was able to say, before she lost consciousness again.

Nephrite sat down beside the sofa Ami was lying on without letting go of her hand. He bit his lip. The way she was lying there before him, her right arm bandaged and covered with all those scratches and wounds; she looked so weak and breakable.

Today, he knew, he had been close to losing her. Maybe if he had arrived an instant later and the Youma hadn't been so weak...

Nephrite closed his eyes, unwilling to imagine that. Carefully he lifted Ami's hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her fingers. Then he kneeled beside her and caressed her cheek.

He could have lost her today! If anything happened to her… He knew that he wouldn't have the strength to handle it.

No, Nephrite thought, determined, I don't want to lose her again. I won't allow it.

Ami blinked several times until she finally was able to open her eyes. Where was she? All she remembered was how she fell to the ground, transforming back, when Metallia's Youma had attacked her. And then Makoto who…

"Mako-chan!" she called out and sat up quickly.

"She's all right," she heard Nephrite say. He was sitting beside her and reached for her shoulders now to take her into his arms.

"Thank God, you're finally awake," he whispered. Ami sighed and put her arms around his shoulders. Slowly he pushed her back, so she was lying down again. Only then he sat up to look at her.

"You look tired," Ami said and stroked her thumb over the black marks under his eyes.

"I didn't sleep for very long last night," he answered.

"Did you… stay by my side the whole night?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Nephrite answered.

Ami took his hand in hers. "Nephrite…" and then she remembered. "And how is Mako-chan now?"

"She's with Venus. She called me." He held up Ami's mobile. "Well, actually she'd called you, but since you were unconscious… I hope you don't mind. She told me that Jupiter… Makoto, is all right."

"Thank God," Ami sighed in relief and finally she asked: "Where am I anyway?"

Nephrite suddenly smiled at her. "Always worrying about the others first, before you look after yourself, right?"

Ami blushed and turned her head. Nephrite put one finger under her chin, forcing her softly to look at him again. Then he smiled again and caressed her cheek once before he continued: "You're with me. We're in the break-room at the Crown Center. I know the sofa certainly isn't as comfortable as your own bed. I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know what your mother would have said if I brought you home in that state."

"My mother!" Ami cried out again. "Did somebody…?"

"I called her," he calmed her down. "I said that I'm your boyfriend and that you're spending the night with me."

"What?!" Ami shouted in shock. Nephrite suddenly began to laugh out loud.

"That was a joke," he said, still chuckling. "Venus was very nice and took care of your mother."

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ami said, unable to suppress a little smile.

Nephrite kneeled beside her now to take her face in his hands. He was now serious when he placed his forehead against hers.

"I thought… I'd lost you," he whispered.

Ami lifted her good arm and put it around his neck. "I'm fine. Fortunately everything's turned out okay."

"Yes, this time," Nephrite answered and sat upright to look at her intensely. "But what about the next time? And the next time, and the next time? How many times do you expect me to go through this again?"

"What do you mean?" Ami said, suddenly feeling very worried. "I'm a Sailor senshi. I must fight. What do you expect from me?"

"Stop fighting."

"What?"

"You heard me very well, Ami. Stop it. It will kill you, sooner or later, and I don't feel… strong enough to lose you. Not again."

Ami smiled and placed her hand on his. She knew that it was unfair to feel happiness at hearing his words, but did he fully realize what he had just said? What he had just… confessed?

"I won't… die," she said. "And by the way, you shouldn't forget that I'm not fighting alone. I still have my comrades."

"Yeah, one of them almost got killed, one is a little girl, and the one who's supposed to be your leader can't transform anymore."

Ami bit her lip and lowered her gaze.

He's just upset because he's worried about me, she thought.

"Ami," Nephrite said now and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm serious. Stop it. Stop fighting."

"I can't," she answered. "I can't leave the others behind."

"And what about me? So you can leave _me_ behind?"

She looked at him in shock. "Please," she whispered, "don't do this. Don't ask me to decide between you and… the others."

"I don't have to," Nephrite answered with a cold voice now. "You already did."

Ami felt as if somebody had dealt an incredible blow. "Nephrite… please."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "but I'm not willing to watch you get yourself killed."

Ami was just about to reply when her mobile rang. She quickly took it out of her pocket. "Yes?"

"Ami," Rei said, "Metallia's Youma has appeared again."

"I'll be right there," Ami answered and jumped up from the sofa, ignoring the pain in her right arm. But then she hesitated, looking at Nephrite.

"Nephrite…" she said with a pleading voice.

He only shrugged. "Your decision, Ami. But consider one thing. If you decide… to leave now, I will too."

"And where do you intend to go?" Ami asked with a toneless voice.

"Back to the Dark Kingdom."

Though Nephrite had said it in a normal tone, to Ami it sounded as if several speakers had blasted it out.

"What?" she gasped. "But how… you're no Shitennou… you don't belong there anymore."

"It's all that's left for me."

"That's not true, Nephrite, there's so much more!" Ami called out now in desperation.

"Like what?"

"You still have…" she stopped herself. What if she didn't mean as much to him as she thought, as she hoped?

They looked at each other for a long moment, but then Ami forced herself to turn around and leave the room. She quickly rushed through the entrance hall and climbed up the stairs, finally running out to the street. And she was completely unable to suppress the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Only when she saw Rei from far away did she finally wipe them away, and kept on running.

Makoto looked again at the sweet little turtle with the luck sign on its shell, holding Motoki's hand tightly.

"_It shall protect you."_

Yes, she thought, I'm not alone. There are people who care about me.

She looked at Motoki in her lap.

And I care for them too.

Slowly she put the charm into her pocket and started to caress Motoki's cheek.

It was my own fear that made me think that I'm alone. The fear from having been left behind and also the fear of leaving behind the people I care for.

Suddenly Makoto was forced to think of Ami. The brief but intense love she had shared with Nephrite, the Shitennou, until… Ami certainly had never thought about the outcome, nor had Nephrite. And now destiny had been kind to them. Ami was reunited with her true love again. Nephrite had come back as a human! No Dark Kingdom, no curse prohibited them from being together now. So, why couldn't she too?

Carefully she put Motoki's head on the ground, then she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hold on," she whispered in his ear. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Then she stood up and started to run, the little bell of the turtle-charm resounding softly with every step she took.

Minako smiled as she watched the two children who were singing her most popular song. C'est la vie. The song with which she had broke into the music business.

Artemis then turned around to her. "Aino Minako is not the weakling that you think she is," he said now.

Minako looked at him in surprise. How did he know…?

"I love… Aino Minako," Artemis confessed with bright eyes.

"Artemis," Minako replied, deeply moved.

"You kept singing because of this, right?" he went on. Minako looked at the little girl and the little boy again who, despite of the loss of their mothers, were sitting there, singing her song with strong voices.

"Live," Artemis said with tears in his eyes. "I want you to live."

"_Live, my love. Do it… for you."_ Zoisite's words suddenly resounded in her head now. _"You are you; You are Venus, the strong warrior, you are Aino Minako, the talented singer, and you are the one and only woman I've ever loved in all my lives. That's because I want you to live. Not for the mission, not for me, but for you, the adorable person you are."_

Tears started to run down Minako's cheeks when she finally understood the true meaning of Zoisite's words.

"_What is it that _you_ want?"_

Zoisite, she thought, so you were right, after all.

For a long time she looked at the children, then she quickly turned around and started to run.

I… want to live, she thought, I want to live this life as Aino Minako. And I will do everything that's in my power to overcome this disease.

"_Live; I want you to live."_

"_Live, my love. Do it… for you."_

I will, Minako thought, Artemis, Zoisite. I promise I'll do everything in my power to do so.

Queen Beryl looked at the fountain of Queen Metallia's power.

This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want the destruction of the earth.

In the beginning, yes, as vengeance for… But now all she actually longed for was to rule over it… with Endymion at her side. This was what she had wished for since long ago. What should have been…

I must stop Metallia, she thought, there must be a way to stop her. Any way.

And she knew that there was only one chance to prevent the overall destruction of the Earth.

"See you soon!" Minako said, smiling before she and the others went their separate ways.

"See you soon," Rei replied, but while she and Makoto started to walk in the opposite direction, Ami hesitated.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead," Ami finally said. "There's something I have to do."

She took a deep breath and ran after Minako quickly.

"Minako-chan!" she called.

Minako stood still and looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?"

Ami stepped beside her. "May I have a word?"

"Sure," Minako answered cheerfully. "What is it?"

"I… there's something I have to give to you… on behalf of someone."

"On behalf of someone…?"

Ami nodded. "A friend… yes… I think I can call him that."

"A friend, "Minako repeated. "And what is it he wanted you to give to me?"

"He asked me to give you… this."

Ami reached into her bag and took out the white music box Zoisite had given to her that night, before his death.

Minako's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the object. Carefully she took it in her hands, caressing its lid.

"How…?" she started to ask.

"I had an… encounter with Zoisite," Ami explained. "He… there were things he needed to tell me. And afterwards he asked me to give you this. He said… that he hadn't much time anymore and he wanted _this_ to be placed in the right hands."

Ami saw how Minako's fingers clenched around the box as she pressed it lovingly against her chest.

"Zoisite," she whispered, and tears started to run down her cheeks.

Ami quickly took out a handkerchief from her bag and handed it to Minako. "I'm so sorry."

Minako shook her head and took the handkerchief to dry her tears. "It's okay. I'll be fine," she sighed and gave Ami a friendly look. "But I'm very glad to see that at least one of us senshis has been allowed to find… happiness."

"Eh?" was all Ami was able to say, too surprised by Minako's words.

"Nephrite," Minako said. "He came back to you, didn't he? And… the way he is now there are no barriers keeping you two from being together."

"_I'm not willing to watch you get yourself killed."_

Ami clenched her fists as Nephrite's words echoed in her head.

"We… aren't a couple," she finally said.

"What? But last night… he came for you! What happened?"

"We had a… difference of opinion," Ami answered, forcing a smile. Minako smiled back compassionately and put one hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Let me guess," she said. "He doesn't want you to fight anymore."

Ami looked at her in surprise and Minako shrugged, still smiling. "Call it … instinct. I can't count how many times I argued with Zoisite about similar topics." She squeezed Ami's shoulder. "Give him some time. I'm sure that he'll…come around. It's not easy for him either. He's lost all his powers, so it's more than understandable that he's worried about you. Maybe even more than before."

Ami nodded. Somehow she felt cheered up by Minako's words. "Thank you."

Minako shook her head and pressed the music box against her chest again. "No, thank _you_, Ami."

"I promised to keep this a secret. And I will," Ami assured her.

"I know," Minako answered. "Otherwise Zoisite would never have entrusted you with this."

"Will you really be alright?" Ami asked.

Minako nodded. "Yes. Zoisite… He wanted me to live… too. And I've decided to do everything I can to do so."

She tapped the box. "Thank you again for taking care of this."

"You're very welcome, Minako-chan."

"Don't lose hope," Minako said. "Nephrite will come back to you. Just as he already did. I'm more than sure of it."

Ami smiled and nodded, then she turned around and ran back to catch up with the others.

"_Nephrite will come back to you. Just as he already did. I'm more than sure of it."_

Thank you, Minako-chan, Ami thought, but I'm… not.

It was getting dark, and the deep setting sun made the trees throw long black shadows on the ground.

Rei started to go up the stairs to her temple, and somehow she wasn't surprised at all to see Jadeite standing up there, waiting for her.

"Now what?" she asked as she walked slowly towards him. "Have you changed your mind, or something?"

Jadeite didn't answer for a long time until he said: " No. But I hoped… you did."

Rei stood still now, only a few steps before him. "What makes you hope for that?"

"You came to the Dark Kingdom today and I thought that… maybe…" He looked at her quizzically.

"I came to talk to Chiba Mamoru. That's all."

Jadeite bit his lip and nodded.

"Jadeite?" Rei asked, "why are you so… obsessed with me? Is it only because you remembered something from the past life?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I… I love you."

Rei couldn't suppress a smile at Jadeite's naïve words. "No, Jadeite, you don't love me. You love Mars, the sailor senshi from the past." She paused and then continued: "And though Mars is a part of me too, I'm Rei Hino. I'm sorry but I… can't reciprocate your feelings."

"I know," Jadeite said. "I realized that today when I noticed the way you looked at that boy. But when I saw you in the Dark Kingdom… I hoped…"

"I'm sorry," Rei said honestly.

"I guess that's the way it should be," he sighed. "I've always been a loser… since the past life."

"Jadeite…"

"Don't!" he hissed now. "Don't you dare try to… console me now or something. I don't need your compassion." And after a short pause he said: "At least there is still one place I can go. One person that appreciates my effort."

"You don't have to do this," Rei said now.

"Do what?"

"Be part of the Dark Kingdom."

"What else can I do?" he asked.

"Fight… with us."

"Fight?" Jadeite laughed out now. "Against the only person who accepts me at her side?"

Rei didn't know what to say. And then it was as if she was seeing two sides of Jadeite. One that was hurt and sad about her rejection, but, nevertheless, considering the offer of friendship she had given to him. And then the other that was consumed by rage and hate.

And then Rei saw in his eyes that it was the second one who won the battle.

"My loyalty solely belongs to Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom now," he said with a cold voice. "Be sure that the dark power that comes from Metallia is much stronger than you can imagine. And there's nothing that can stop it. Not even your princess' Ginzuishou."

And before Rei was able to reply, he had teleported away, and this time she knew that she wouldn't see him again.

She sighed and sat down on the temple's stairs. Suddenly she felt completely unable to go to her empty and dark room. So much had happened today. The encounters with Jadeite, Metallia's Youma, her trip to the Dark Kingdom, and Minako's decision.

"_The past will not disappear if you ignore it."_

"_I'm not ruled by the past. I'm living for the present!"_

"_You're criticizing your friends for being completely ruled by their past life. But aren't you doing the same thing? Maybe not because of the past life, but past is past. Think about it__."_

Rei sighed again. Yes, today she, too, had realized something. The past couldn't be ignored. It was time to face it.

But nobody knew that there were actually two pasts she had to face. Her past life and…

The evil laughs started to resound in her head again and she pressed her fingers against her temples until they finally faded once more.

No, she wasn't strong enough to face… that, not yet. She stood up and walked towards her room.

One by one, she thought, one… by one.


	12. Chapter 12, Act 47

Act 47

Dr. Masato Shimakura looked at the radiographs before him and sighed, rubbing his head.

He knew very well that he was maybe one of the best, if not _the_ best, neurosurgeons in Japan. He had completed his studies in Europe and had worked at several hospitals in England, Germany and Switzerland. He had also spent a long time in the USA, where he had finally perfected his work before he came back to Japan five years ago. During all that time he had always been able to find a solution, no matter how complicated or hopeless the situation seemed. Some had been more successful, others less successful, but at least there had always been a reason for hope.

Masato stopped to rub his head and looked at the pictures again. The pictures that told him that this time there didn't exist not even a glimpse of hope anymore. The pictures that told him that this time, it was over.

He took the file and sighed again, overcome with grief when he looked at the result of the blood test that was so clear. A result that normally was reason for celebration, but this time…

He picked up those horrible radiographs, putting them into the open file before closing it. Then he took a deep breath before he stepped through the door to the adjoining examination room.

Aino Minako, the young pop star, was sitting before his desk and when she saw him come in she smiled in a friendly way and nodded.

All Masato was able to do was to smile and nod back, his heart beating in his throat when he thought about what he would have to say. He stepped behind his desk and sat down, placing the yellow file before him. Like an advertisement the name was there in all capitals. AINO MINAKO.

"How are you, Miss Aino?" he first asked, the same way he did with all his patients.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered.

He nodded, playing around with the file by shoving it from one side to the other.

It's useless, he thought, the more I stall, the worse it will be for her. He sighed. "Miss Aino…"

"Don't say anything, Doctor," Aino Minako cut him off, still smiling. "It's too late, isn't it?"

He looked at her for a moment, surprised at the calm way she spoke the words that had been so difficult for him to say.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Aino," he finally said. "I've seriously looked into every treatment and procedure I or my colleagues know. But…"

"It's okay, Doctor. You've done what you can. I just thought… I would give it a try."

Masato placed his palms on Aino Minako's file and looked at the young woman before him. "May I ask… why you've suddenly decided to… do it? All this time you've never seemed to really… care one way or the other."

She put her hands on her knees and smiled again. "I've been… distracted by other things. Things I thought that they were more important than my own life."

"More important?"

She nodded. "But… my friends and… another person who's been very close to me, showed me different."

"I see," Masato answered.

Aino Minako nodded once more, then she stood up. "Thank you, Doctor, for all that you've done."

He also stood up. "I wish… you had made this decision six months ago."

She smiled at him. "Me too."

She reached for her bag, ready to leave.

"Miss Aino," Masato said quickly. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him quizzically.

"Miss Aino… there's something else you should know…"

*** _The day before_***

Usagi waved after Minako.

"Did you hear that, Luna?!" she said excitedly. "Maybe I'll be able to listen to Minako-chan's new album this week, before it's out!"

"Yes, that's… great," Luna answered with a strange tone in her voice.

"Luna, are you all right?"

"Sure, sure," the plushie said quickly. "Let's go."

Usagi nodded and turned around to head back.

"Usagi-chan, be care…!" But Luna's advice came too late. Usagi collided painfully with the other person and fell to the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," she whined.

"Can't you watch where you're going, girl?" the other person said grumpily.

A hand appeared in Usagi's line of vision and without thinking about it, she reached out for it to stand up again. Only now did she look at the young man she had just bumped into.

"Nephie-kun!" she called out, when she recognized the Crown's employee.

The young man's eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

"Come on," Usagi said, smiling. "Nefelin sounds somehow… weird. But Nephie-kun is nice, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"Tell me, Nephie-kun, do you like cake?"

"Cake?"

"Yes, strawberry-cake, to be more precise. I've just gotten some great news, you know, and I'm really in the mood to celebrate. But as my friends are all… busy I wanted to ask you, if… maybe… you would like to eat some cake with me. There's a really good bakery just around the corner."

"Are you telling me that you're asking a stranger to eat some cake with you just because you're in the mood to celebrate?"

"Yes," Usagi answered enthusiastically. "Oh, come on, please. You're not really a stranger. You're a friend of Motoki. That's good enough reference for me."

Usagi's heart beat while she watched Nefelin thinking about her offer. She felt how Luna was tapping her arm, just as if she was asking what had gotten into her. In fact Usagi couldn't explain it, even to herself. But for some reason she had the impression that she knew this young man. Not because he was Crown's new employee, no, it felt as if she had known him longer… much longer. And somehow she felt as if she had to do something to apologize for…

"Take it as an apology for just bumping into you," she said, cutting off her own confusing thoughts.

"Do they also have… hot chocolate there?" he asked.

Usagi couldn't but laugh out loud at his question. "Of course they do! So, you're coming?"

"All right," he finally said.

They walked the short way to the bakery in silence. Only after Usagi had ordered for both of them she said: "You know, Nephi-kun, I have a friend who loves hot chocolate too. I'm sure you two would get along very well together."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll introduce her to you one day. She's such a nice girl. Her name is Ami. Do you play chess? She's a gifted chess player. She has countless trophies, all first place. And she's so smart and friendly and sweet. I think she'd be the perfect girl for you."

"Are you trying to… fix me up?" he asked with a strange tone in his voice.

"Maybe," Usagi replied. "You're always looking at everyone so grumpily. Somebody like Ami would be able to make you feel happier. I'm really sure about that!"

"What makes you think that I'm unhappy?"

Usagi was just about to answer, when the waitress brought two strawberry cakes, one cup of tea, and another of hot chocolate.

Usagi shoved one plate with cake and the hot chocolate over to Nefelin. Then she picked out the strawberry from her own piece, grabbed for the cake and bit one piece off, chewing with closed eyes.

Suddenly she found that it was somehow too… quiet, and when she opened her eyes again she saw that Nefelin was watching her.

"What?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"You're eating this as if it was a… ritual."

"Well… doesn't a good piece of cake deserve it?" she asked. "First the cake, then the fruit and as the perfect finale the tea… or hot chocolate. Have you never tried it like this?"

"No."

"No? You really should, Nephi-kun."

"I don't think I…"

"Oh, come on, please. Give it a try."

Usagi watched how Nefelin hesitated. As if he was arguing with himself. But then, slowly, he picked up the red strawberry and took the cake in the other hand. Usagi smiled. "Now take a bite and don't forget to close your eyes."

He hesitated again, but then he actually closed his eyes and took a bite. Then he looked at Usagi again and suddenly smiled lightly. "That… really tastes good."

Usagi smiled back. "I know."

Finally they both reached for their cups and drank.

"You know, Nephi-kun," Usagi now began, "I just can't shake off the feeling that we've met… before."

"Of course we did," he answered. "At Crown, when…"

"That's not what I meant," Usagi said seriously. "I mean I feel as if I've known you… even longer."

She saw how he looked at her in surprise and suddenly he nodded. "Me… too."

"Isn't that strange?"

"Yes, it really is." Nefelin glimpsed at the big bakery clock. "I'm sorry pr… Usagi," he said. "But I have to go. I have to be at Crown in fifteen minutes."

"Oh sure, I'm sorry that I stopped you," Usagi apologized. "Waitress, the bill please!"

"I have… some money."

"Don't be silly. I asked you to come with me, so, put that money back, Nephi-kun."

He smiled again lightly and for some strange reason this made Usagi happy.

Why do I feel so sorry, so… guilty, when I look at him? she asked herself.

"Well then, bye Nephi-kun. Thank you for spending some time with me."

"Thanks to you… Usagi," he simply said and left.

Usagi looked behind him, unable to shake off that feeling of familiarity.

"_Please, I want to forget."_

Usagi winced. There was something, something she had done… to him. But the more she tried to remember it now, the more that short flash of memory slipped away like dust.

"Nephi-kun, she whispered, "What did I do to you?"

Rei looked at Minako's orange chair.

"_But… What…?"_

No, Rei thought again. No, everything will be fine. It has to be. Now that Minako finally has decided to live…

Then, suddenly, she grabbed for her mobile and looked at it for a very long time.

"Rei? Are you going to call somebody?" Makoto's voice resounded.

Rei winced and put the mobile back into her pocket, without answering. Then she stood up quickly and collected the empty glasses to clean them.

She couldn't count how many times she had taken out her mobile today, selecting Takai's number. But that was all. Until now she hadn't had the courage to press the "dial" button. After all she had said to him… Maybe he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"_I've fallen in love with you. There's nothing I wish more than to be with you, and this… won't change."_

Tomorrow, Rei thought, I'll call him tomorrow. For sure.

Minako slowly walked down the path of the river that ran to the amusement park. And though she knew that actually she should be completely drained and desperate, for some strange reason she wasn't. On the contrary. She was more calm than she had ever been before.

Because I've found it, she suddenly thought, I've found my… balance.

Her eye caught a cake stand. She smiled and didn't hesitate to buy a piece of strawberry cake. She picked off the red fruit and took one bite of the delicious cake with closed eyes.

"_We're eating cake the same way!"_

Minako opened her eyes and had to smile again. That day with the princess - Usagi - had maybe been one of the most fun days she had had since long ago. Actually, since she had become Sailor V.

She remembered how Usagi's careless behavior had surprised, even irritated her, at the beginning. But then, on that day, when she had got to know her better…

Minako took the last piece of her cake and finally ate the strawberry, slowly, also with closed eyes. Then she continued her walk. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

The Ferris Wheel. That was the perfect place.

Her mobile rang, but Minako let it ring in her pocket and after it had stopped, she slowly took it out to turn it off. She didn't even look to see who had called her. Maybe it was Artemis who wanted to know how the preliminary examination went. And though Minako knew that it wasn't okay to ignore him, all she wanted right now was to be left alone with her thoughts. She felt that soon…

She had finally reached the Ferris Wheel. Minako entered one of the cabins and the wheel started to lift her up into the air slowly, swaying softly.

"_I wish… you had made this decision six months ago."_

"Me too," Minako whispered again, but, nevertheless, despite everything, despite the fact that it was too late, she regretted nothing. Not her time as Sailor V, nor as the fake princess, or as Sailor Venus.

No, she really didn't regret anything. Not even her stubborn devotion to the mission. For all this had been a part of her, and reason to find her true self.

Her cabin was about to reach the top.

There was only one thing, one reason why she regretted… why she really wished that she had decided sooner to live. One reason that made her wish to be able to turn back time.

"_There's something else you should know…"_

Minako placed her palms softly on her stomach.

If she had decided earlier to live, the life inside her would have had a chance to see the world's light. The life that had barely started to exist.

Zoisite's and her life. It would have to disappear with her too now.

Minako's cabin had reached the top now and she felt that it was time. She felt how her body started to tingle as she began to disappear.

Artemis, she thought, Everyone, please, forgive me.

And then Minako dissolved while the Ferris Wheel kept on turning just like Fortune's wheel.

Nephrite stared at Motoki, who was grinning at Jupiter like a little boy.

Now, who has a thing for somebody? he thought, a little amused.

"_Could it be that you have a thing for Ami-chan?"_

Of course he had "a thing" for her, even more than that. But he wasn't that stupid to tell it all to Motoki. And anyway…

"_Please, don't do this. Don't ask me to decide between you and… the others."_

"_You already did."_

"_I'm not willing to watch you get yourself killed."_

The more he remembered that… moment, the more he couldn't shake off the feeling of having made a big mistake.But even thinking that he could lose her…

So wasn't it better if he put some distance between them?

"_But consider one thing. If you decide… to leave now, I will too."_

Again he looked at the two bank notes Motoki had given to him.

His powers… were back - or at least part of them. Enough to get himself back to the Dark Kingdom. And Nephrite was completely willing to do it. Even if it meant to die once he got there. That would be better than to live this weak, useless and senseless life here. But… Ami.

He wanted to at least leave something here for her. Despite… everything. He wanted her to know that she really meant something to him and she always would.

Ami, he thought again in grief.

Soon he would go back and this would be the best… for everyone.

"Artemis?" Rei asked in surprise when she saw the white plushie sitting at the bottom of the stairs and ran quickly to him.

"What's wrong? Did Venus return?"

"Mars," Artemis said as tears started to run down his cheek. "Minako… is gone."

Everything in Rei went numb and she let her bag drop in shock.

"What… are you saying?" she whispered.

"Her life Energy has disappeared," Artemis sobbed now. "She's… gone."

"No," Rei said. "This can't be, this… No!"

"Rei… she's gone!"

"No!" she shouted and turned around and ran away.

"_Minako… is gone."_

No, no, no, Rei thought, Minako, no!

And without even really thinking about it, she went the way to the one and only person she needed now. The one and only of whom she knew, that would be able to help her through this grief. The one and only one she longed for.

When Rei finally had reached Takai's dorm, she was sweating and completely out of breath. She had to lean against a tree until she was able to breathe normally again. Only then did she straighten up, ready to take the final steps to the house.

The door was open, and a girl stepped outside and behind her, as always dressed in a stripped sweater and with his turtle backpack, Takai followed.

Rei stood still.

The young girl smiled at him while she reached for his arm in a very familiar way. He smiled back and gave her a soft kiss on her hair, before they stepped down the few stairs down to the street.

Rei felt as if a big hammer had just slammed all air, all life, out of her.

"_My feelings for you are completely genuine. I've never played with you. I've fallen in love with you. There's nothing I wish more than to be with you, and this… won't change."_

Liar, Rei thought bitterly, You're no better than he is. You're all the same.

He mobile rang and she took it out slowly. "Yes," she answered tonelessly.

"Rei-chan, the girls need you!" Luna's voice resounded, clearly upset.

"I'll be right there," Rei said and then hung up. Only then she was able to turn her eyes away from the young couple, whose image was like a knife in her heart. Finally she turned around quickly and ran away.

Shame on me, she thought, shame on me for falling in love with you, Takai. Shame on me for ever having believed that you were any different, and shame on me for falling for the same trick… again.

Minako opened her eyes. She was surrounded by a white and warm light. She looked around, but there was nothing more…

"Venus," a soft voice said now as a very familiar shape came out of that white light.

Minako sobbed and ran into Zoisite's open arms. "Forgive me," she sobbed into his chest. "Oh, Zoisite, please forgive me. I've failed."

"No, my love," he answered as he caressed her back. "You haven't failed."

She looked up to him. "But…"

He took her face into his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"You decided to live," he finally said. "And that's what counts in the end. You were ready to fight… for no one else but yourself. How can that be a failure?"

"Zoisite…" was all Minako was able to say. "But… if you are still here… in this between-world… doesn't that mean that you are… trapped here now?"

He smiled and tightened his embrace. "It's all worth it just to see you one more time."

He bowed down to finally kiss her.

"But as for you," he said then. "You still are able… to go on. And you should do it, before it's too late."

Minako shook her head. "I won't go anywhere."

"Venus…"

"I've decided too, Zoisite, I want to be with you. Even if it means staying here… forever."

Zoisite softly caressed her cheeks. "Is it that what you really want, my love?"

"More than anything else."

He smiled again. "Whatever you say."

And then he bowed down again to kiss her long and deeply.


End file.
